What If
by AnitaHathaway
Summary: Quando Dimitri foi derrubado pelo Strigoi loiro, Rose Hathaway lutou para que ele não fosse transformado. O que teria acontecido logo em seguida? Rose sabe que as pessoas estão suspeitando cada vez mais do seu romance com Dimitri, e ambos sabem das consequências caso forem descobertos. Ela salvou a sua vida, mas a que preço? *Final alternativo para Shadow Kiss*
1. Prólogo

**Oi gente! Essa é minha nova fanfic! Ela será curta, com uns 10 capítulos no máximo... Minha amiga Mary está escrevendo comigo!**

**É tipo um final alternativo para SK! Eu andei relendo esse livro esse final de semana e tive essa ideia... Não, não terá nada de Rose grávida e nem Dimitri largando ela!**

O objetivo dessa short é mostrar o que poderia ter acontecido se o Dimitri não tivesse virado um Strigoi, sobre como os dois iriam levar esse romance proibido depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Ainda mais agora, que o pessoal vai estar suspeitando sobre eles...

**Espero que gostem :)**

**PS: provavelmente postarei ela também em inglês... o que acham?**

**PS²: tem cenas de SK!**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

_Ele agarrou Dimitri e o empurrou para o chão. Eles lutaram, força contra força, e então eu vi aquelas presas se afundarem no pescoço de Dimitri. Os olhos vermelhos levantaram e fizeram contato com os meus._

_Eu ouvi outro grito – dessa vez, era o meu._

_Minha mãe começou a voltar para onde eles tinham caído, mas então mais cinco Strigoi apareceram. Era um caos. Eu não conseguia mais ver Dimitri; eu não conseguia ver o que tinha acontecido com ele. Indecisão passou pelas feições de minha mãe enquanto ela tentava decidir entre fugir ou lutar, e então, com arrependimento por todo o rosto ela, ela continuou correndo em direção a nós e a saída. Enquanto isso, eu estava tentado correr de volta para dentro, mas alguém estava me impedindo. Era Stan._

_"O que você esta fazendo, Rose? Mais estão vindo."_

_Ele não entendia? Dimitri estava lá. Eu tinha que pegar Dimitri!_

_Minha mãe e Alberta saíram, arrastando a Sra. Carmack. Um grupo de Strigoi estava atrás delas, derrapando numa parada na beira da luz. Eu ainda estava lutando com Stan. Ele não precisava de ajuda, mas minha mãe me segurou e me empurrou para longe._

_"Rose, temos que sair daqui!"_

_"Ele esta lá!" eu gritei, lutando o máximo que eu podia. Como eu podia ter matado Strigoi e não ser capaz de me livrar desses dois? "Dimitri esta lá!Temos que voltar por ele! Não podemos ir embora!"_

_Eu estava resmungando histericamente, gritando para todos eles que tínhamos que resgatar Dimitri. Minha mãe me chacoalhou com forca e se aproximou para que só houvesse alguns centímetros entre nós._

_"Ele esta morto, Rose!Não podemos voltar lá. O sol vai desaparecer em 15 minutos, e eles estão esperando por nos. Vamos ficar no escuro antes de podermos voltar para as wards. Precisamos de cada segundo que conseguirmos –"_

_Ele está morto, Rose!_ Eu não deixei ela terminar. Emoções violentas se apoderaram de mim, e senti meu coração se dilacerando com o efeito daquelas palavras. Não, não e não. Eu não podia deixar Dimitri morrer.

Acertei um soco em Stan, o que ele certamente não esperava. Sua breve hesitação o fez afrouxar seu aperto, que foi o suficiente para que eu conseguisse empurrá-lo.

Então eu corri em direção a caverna, onde a outra metade da minha alma estava.

Atrás de mim, eu ouvia os gritos. Mas eu estava dominada pelo meu próprio medo para me importar com isso. Eu podia ver os Strigoi reunidos na entrada, seus olhos vermelhos brilhando de antecipação. Eles enchiam completamente a abertura, eram dez. Eu sabia que eram muitos e que minhas chances de sair viva dali com Dimitri eram mínimas. Mas eu tinha que arriscar.

Pânico de repente me envolveu, quando três deles voaram para cima de mim. Eu sabia que minha a mãe, Alberta e Stan estavam agora lutando com os outros, mas eram muitos. Eu desferi um soco no Strigoi que estava na minha frente, e estava prestes a acertar o outro quando seu corpo ficou em chamas. A Sra. Carmack tinha feito seu movimento, e minha mãe acertou o outro Strigoi. Aproveitei a distração do Strigoi que eu tinha acabado de atacar para mergulhar minha estaca no seu coração.

Com esse movimento, eu consegui vislumbrar o corpo de Dimitri jogado no chão, a poucos metros de onde eu estava. Ele não se movia. Meu desespero aumentou. Ele não poderia estar morto. Eu não ia deixar a morte levá-lo de mim. E nem deixar que esses sanguessugas destruíssem sua alma.

Eu estava retirando a estaca do peito do Strigoi quando fui empurrada com força para o chão. Surpresa me atingiu quando vi que era o Strigoi loiro, o mesmo que tinha derrubado Dimitri. Havia sangue em seus lábios. O sangue de Dimitri. Minha raiva ferveu. Eu iria destruí-lo por isso.

O Strigoi parecia se divertir com a minha fúria. "Ele tem o sangue bom para um dhampir, sabe? Mas aposto que o seu é melhor" ele lambeu os lábios. "Inclusive mais doce."

"Encoste seus dentes em mim e você irá achar a ponta da minha estaca a coisa mais doce da sua vida " eu o peguei de surpresa acertando uma rasteira, fazendo-o se desequilibrar um pouco. Mas não foi o suficiente para que eu tivesse tempo para me levantar. Sua força de Strigoi era muito mais superior que a minha.

Ele exibiu suas presas, quase como em um rosnado. "Eu vou matar você lentamente e dolorosamente" seu pé esmagou meu braço.

Trinquei os dentes com a dor agonizante que me atingiu segundos depois. Eu diminui o aperto da estaca e ela acabou escorregando da minha mão. Eu tentei alcançá-la, mas ele foi mais rápido em chutá-la para longe. "e depois vou voltar para o seu amante para acabar de despertá-lo."

Eu arfei.

Pior do que Dimitri morto era ele ser transformado. A ideia de vê-lo andando pelas ruas matando pessoas inocentes, sugando seu sangue até que não restasse mais nada, pele pálida sem aquele calor e anéis vermelhos frios ao invés daqueles castanhos acolhedores e cheios de amor me assustou. Aquilo sim, era o meu pior pesadelo. Pânico passou por mim novamente, e foi como se aquela escuridão de ontem a noite tivesse voltado a me consumir. Eu lutei para me livrar dele, para matá-lo e impedir que ele me matasse e transformasse Dimitri. Mas era inútil. Ele era mais forte que eu, e eu estava completamente sem defesas. Ele ia me matar e transformar Dimitri em um monstro sem alma. Um flash de luz a poucos metros de mim me indicou que os outros ainda estavam vivos. Eu não estaria mais. Sufoquei um grito.

Ele se moveu e me agarrou, trazendo minha garganta para sua boca. Seus olhos fizeram contato com os meus, brilhando em vitória e antecipação. Eu sabia o que viria logo a seguir: uma mordida recheada de endorfinas que me deixariam drogada demais para pensar em qualquer coisa. Eu ia deixar esse mundo sem ser Rose Hathaway. Sem lutar pela minha vida. E Dimitri seria transformado. Todas aquelas emoções explodiram dentro de mim, e eu pensei que eles me matariam antes mesmo que o Strigoi me mordesse.

Suas presas tinham acabado de encostar na minha pele quando o verdadeiro inferno tomou conta do lugar. Formas translúcidas, como aquelas que apareceram no avião, se materializaram no meu campo de visão, brilhando. Muitos me lembravam pessoas normais, mas havia aqueles horríveis com seus rostos magros e assustadores. Fantasmas. Espíritos que não conseguiram seguir em frente.

Mason estava entre eles e, ao contrário da última vez que o vi, perto da caverna, ele estava muito, mais muito irritado. Eles vieram em nossa direção e eu me assustei. Sim, eles provavelmente estavam aqui para me levar de volta para o mundo dos mortos. Para se certificarem de que eu não voltaria mais.

E então a coisa mais estranha aconteceu.

Eles não foram para cima de mim, mas sim para os Strigoi. Em especial o Strigoi loiro que tinha me derrubado e estava prestes a me matar. Os olhos dele se arregalaram e ele me largou, começando a gritar quando aquelas formas o atacaram. Suas mãos balançavam, tentando afastá-los. Eu olhei para os lados e vi que os outros Strigoi também estavam desesperados tentando tirá-los de lá. Eu vi que minha mãe e os outros estavam tão confusos quanto eu.

Tentando ignorar a minha crescente dor de cabeça, eu agarrei a minha estaca com força na minha mão machucada e avancei para cima do Strigoi, mergulhando ela no seu peito quase sem nenhum esforço. Ele gritou, surpreso porque nem ao menos me viu chegar. Eu torci a estaca com força antes de encontrar seus olhos, agora sem vida. Chutei seu corpo, e olhei para onde Dimitri estava.

Os fantasmas perceberam meu movimento, e me olharam curiosos. Eu tentei bloqueá-los enquanto corria até ele, mas era difícil. Eu precisava controlar minhas emoções para construir aquela barreira, mas era impossível naquele momento. Eu precisava ver se Dimitri ainda estava vivo.

Eu rapidamente peguei o pulso de Dimitri, minhas mãos tremendo enquanto eu buscava por aquela pulsação que me diriam se ele estava ou não vivo. Para o meu alívio, ela ainda estava ali, mas muito, muito fraca.

"Rose!" Stan correu para onde eu estava, e se ajoelhou para ver Dimitri. Ele arfou. "Ele ainda está vivo! Me ajude a tirá-lo daqui"

Eu assenti e comecei a pegar os braços de Dimitri quando a dor de cabeça chegou a um nível insuportável. Aparentemente, os fantasmas acharam que essa era a hora ideal para focarem sua atenção em mim. Novamente, eles pareciam fascinados comigo. Eles me cercaram, e minha cabeça latejava cada vez mais. Eu precisava erguer aquela barreira agora para que eles não me enlouquecessem. O esforço era enorme, e eu estava tão cansada...

"Vão embora!" exclamei, reunindo o máximo de força que ainda me restava. Eu senti como se a minha cabeça estivesse prestes a explodir. Stan me olhava com uma expressão assustada e extremamente preocupada. E os fantasmas se aproximavam cada vez mais, como se estivessem prestes a me atacar. "Eu já disse que é para irem embora! Eu não preciso mais de vocês! Mason..."

Mason não estava ali. E eu não conseguia mais pensar. Minhas energias tinham se esgotado. "Mason faça alguma coisa!"

E então, eu apaguei.

* * *

**O que acharam?**

**Se tiverem alguma ideia, por favor me digam! Adoraria saber a opinião de vocês ;) **

**- Anita**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bom, aí está o capítulo 1! Espero que gostem ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

No momento em que abri os olhos, me dei de cara com o teto branco da enfermaria. Meu corpo doía, especialmente meu braço direito. Parecia que eu tinha sido atropelada diversas vezes.

Isso, eu percebi olhando para o meu braço onde um hematoma tinha se formado, era pequeno lembrete de que tudo aquilo tinha sido real, e não um sonho. Nós realmente tínhamos feito aquela missão suicida de resgate. Eu me lembrava do inferno tomando aquele lugar quando aqueles três Strigoi pularam na nossa frente, e Dimitri tinha sido derrubado... Oh meu Deus!

Eu instantaneamente me sentei, ignorando a repentina dor de cabeça que me atingiu naquele momento. As lembranças daqueles minutos agonizantes, de quando corri de volta para salvar Dimitri e fui derrubada e quase morta por aquele Strigoi que tinha mordido ele, estavam agora frescas na minha mente. Especialmente de quando eu perdi o controle das minhas emoções e todos aqueles fantasmas apareceram. Ainda era estranho lembrar que eles tinham atacado os Strigoi - e que eles também conseguiam enxergar esses espíritos.

Eu tentaria formular uma teoria sobre isso mais tarde, porque agora eu precisava sair daqui e procurar Dimitri, para ver se tínhamos conseguido sair com ele daquela caverna. Ver se ele realmente estava vivo.

"Rose?" uma voz feminina muito familiar disse. Eu olhei para o lado e encontrei com os olhos amendoados de minha mãe. Havia tanto alívio - e amor - naquele olhar... Eu engoli em seco.

"Mãe..." antes que eu pudesse terminar, fui envolvida por seus braços, e minha cabeça descansava no seu ombro.

"Rose" ela disse, sua voz estava um tanto engasgada. "Por favor, me prometa que não vai fazer isso de novo. Nunca mais!"

Eu me afastei para olhar seu rosto e me surpreendi ao ver lágrimas escorrendo dos seus olhos. Ela estava chorando. A grande e durona Guardiã Hathaway que tinha ficado ausente grande parte de toda a minha vida, chorava. Eu nunca a tinha visto chorar, ainda mais por completo. E por minha causa.

Eu tentei desesperadamente acalmá-la. "Não, não. Está tudo bem, mãe. Prometo que não vou fazer isso de novo."

"Eu fiquei tão preocupada" ela disse, limpando suas lágrimas. Uma mecha do seu cabelo vermelho caiu em seu rosto. Ela a afastou. "Ainda mais quando encontrei você desmaiada e o Guardião Alto desesperado pedindo ajuda. Aliás," os olhos dela faiscaram de irritação. "O que você estava pensando quando voltou para lá? Era perigoso! Você quase se matou porque deixou que suas emoções te consumissem! Foi insano!"

Eu me encolhi, absorvendo todas aquelas palavras e pensando em uma resposta. Pelo olhar que ela me lançava agora, eu tinha uma vaga impressão de que ela sabia que o que Dimitri e eu tínhamos ia muito além do que uma simples relação entre mentor e aluno.

"Eu precisava fazer aquilo" eu disse cuidadosamente. Novamente, eu vi a imagem do Strigoi loiro derrubando Dimitri e cravando suas presas em seu pescoço. Estremeci, e não era de frio. "Não poderia simplesmente deixá-lo lá para morrer, mãe. Eu me importo com ele. E eu não sei se aguentaria perder outro amigo" .

Eu mantive minha voz arrasada no final, para que ela não visse o quanto aquilo mexeu comigo e entendesse o real motivo porque eu o tinha salvado. Bom, eu não tive que fingir muito porque eu _estava_ arrasada. Eu queria que ela acreditasse que eu me importava com Dimitri do mesmo modo que eu me importei com Mason. E que a morte dele me devastaria quase tanto quanto a de Mason.

Para o meu alívio, ela pareceu aceitar aquilo. Eu também notei que os meus motivos em salvar Dimitri não tinham tanta importância quanto o feito dos fantasmas.

"Também notei que algo estranho aconteceu" ela disse, sua voz agora em modo de interrogatório. "Quando estávamos lutando com aqueles Strigoi, do nada, eles começaram a agir como se tivesse algo - ou alguma coisa - os atacando. Eles faziam de tudo para se livrar daquilo, e também vi que você foi igualmente afetada por... essas coisas. Você começou a gritar _'Vão embora, não preciso mais de vocês. Mason, faça alguma coisa!' _antes de desmaiar. Era como se" ela fez uma careta."Como se você tivesse visto fantasmas ou algo do tipo"

"Bom, é uma boa teoria" eu desviei meus olhos dos dela. Como eu iria explicar para minha mãe que tinham sido fantasmas que distraíram os Strigoi? Alberta e os outros achavam que eu estava traumatizada com a morte de Mason, tanto que me fizeram ter sessões de terapia com Deirdre. Eu também suspeitava que eles achassem que eu estava louca. Dimitri ainda estava se esforçando para acreditar em mim, mesmo depois de ver Mason me informando o local onde os Strigoi estavam escondidos.

Não, eu não precisava de mais alguém me chamando de louca e mandando-me consultar um psicólogo. Bem, talvez ela não dissesse diretamente que eu estava louca, mas por dentro ela falaria. Eu podia confiar na minha mãe para muitas coisas, inclusive para contar isso. Ainda assim, temia sua reação.

Ela estava prestes a me retrucar quando bateram na porta. A Dra. Olendzki entrou, cortando qualquer comentário que minha mãe fosse fazer sobre os fantasmas. Eu de repente me senti aliviada por ela ter nos interrompido.

"Você finalmente acordou" ela disse com um sorriso cansado em seus lábios.

"Por quanto tempo eu fiquei apagada?"

"Um dia e meio exatamente " ela se aproximou de mim, largando a prancheta na minha cama antes de começar a me examinar. "Eu já estava ficando preocupada. Ainda mais depois..." ela percebeu meu olhar que dizia para ela não terminar a frase. "Bem, você estava bem machucada. Mas a sorte foi que você não quebrou o braço. Alguns guardiões, infelizmente, não tiveram tanta sorte" havia pesar em sua voz.

Meu coração acelerou. Só um guardião me importava naquele momento. "E Dimitri? Ele está vivo? Ele... ele está bem?"

A breve hesitação dela me deixou desesperada. "Dimitri - Guardião Belikov está vivo. Mas, Rose -"

"Eu posso falar com ele?" perguntei, tentando segurar o meu desespero. _Não, por favor. Que não tenha acontecido nada de ruim com ele..._

"Temo que não seja possível agora" ela disse, pegando sua prancheta. "Ele ainda não acordou. Entenda, Rose, sua situação estava realmente ruim quando o trouxeram para cá. Achei que ele nem mesmo sobreviveria"

Minhas mãos apertaram o lençol, enquanto eu tentava me acalmar para não sair correndo para procurar o quarto onde ele estava. _Acalme-se, Rose. Ele está vivo, isso que importa._

Vi minha mãe e a Dra. Olendzki trocando um breve olhar, como se ambas tivessem pena de mim. Eu me irritei. Não queriam que elas tivessem pena em mim. Queria que elas me levassem até ele. Afinal, ele estava vivo, não estava?

"O que aconteceu com Dimitri?" exigi.

"Ele está em uma espécie de coma, Rose" minha mãe disse. Eu prendi minha respiração, e senti sua mão apertando a minha timidamente. Olhando para ela novamente, eu vi que ela ainda achava que eu o tratava como Mason. "E vai ficar assim por mais alguns dias para recuperar suas forças. Ele quase nem tinha mais sangue quando chegou aqui, e estava muito machucado -"

"Mas você poderá vê-lo quando ele estiver melhor. Posso pedir para te chamarem quando ele acordar" completou a Dra. Olendzki, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Aquilo me deu esperanças.

Yeah, acho que eu poderia lidar com aquela espera, mesmo que cada minuto me deixasse cada vez mais agoniada. O lado bom, eu percebi, era que eu poderia ver Dimitri. Então eu aceitei.

A Dra. Olendzki me deu alta e disse que precisava checar os outros pacientes. A professora Carmack era um deles. Imaginei o quanto ela estava machucada, isso sem falar na exaustão por causa da quantidade de magia que ela usou para matar os Strigoi.

Minha mãe me entregou uma pilha de roupas e um par de botas e me deixou trocar minhas roupas. Eu nunca fiquei tão feliz em me livrar de uma roupa de hospital como naquele momento. Minhas roupas me traziam uma sensação melhor, a de que eu estava livre de riscos e viva. Depois que me vesti, saí para o corredor da enfermaria.

Eu lancei um demorado olhar para uma porta onde estava escrito '**SALA DE OBSERVAÇÕES'**, sentido-me tentada em ir lá e ver com os meus próprios olhos a situação de Dimitri. Ela estava tão perto e -

"Você quer que eu te acompanhe até o seu quarto?" minha mãe perguntou, me trazendo de volta. Eu ainda estava um pouco assustada com todo esse comportamento maternal. Olhei para ela.

"Eu preciso checar umas coisas antes" como Lissa. Desde que acordei, eu conseguia sentir algumas de suas emoções. Ela estava preocupada comigo, ansiosa para que eu acordasse logo. E eu precisava me certificar de que ela estava bem.

"Ok" ela disse. "Acho que a princesa está no refeitório, já que está perto da janta"

Sim, ela estava. E foi para onde eu fui, depois de me despedir da minha mãe. O céu estava começando a clarear, indicando que a noite para os vampiros estava para começar. Entretanto, eu achava que muitos ainda gostariam que amanhecesse logo por causa da segurança.

A atmosfera do campus era deprimente. Havia pouquíssimas pessoas espalhadas por lá, como se elas ainda tivessem medo de serem atacadas por Strigoi. E honestamente, se eu não tivesse sido treinada para matá-los, eu também estaria com muito medo de ter meu pescoço como a janta de um. Oh, espere, eu quase tinha virado o jantar de um.

O refeitório, ao contrário do campus, estava lotado. Mas com o mesmo ar deprimente. Limpei minha bota que tinha se sujado por causa da lama e entrei, e logo quase todos aqueles pares de olhos caíram em mim e o silêncio pairou no ar.

Muitos desses olhares eram de admiração, e alguns era uma mistura de estranheza e choque. Eu sabia que tinha virado uma espécie de heroína por ter matado quase a metade dos Strigoi que invadiram a Academia e por ter dado a ideia de uma missão de resgate - inclusive por ter participado dela. Eu também suspeitava que muitos desses olhares estranhos fossem por causa do episódio com os fantasmas e por eu ter quase me suicidado ao salvar Dimitri.

Sentimentos de pura alegria junto com um grande alívio me inundaram, fazendo-me esquecer dos olhares. Eu caminhei até onde Lissa estava, em uma mesa redonda perto de uma janela. Christian e Eddie estavam na mesma mesa com eles.

Ela parecia um anjo, com o seu cabelo pálido emoldurando o seu rosto. E ela praticamente veio correndo em minha direção e me puxou em forte abraço.

"Oh Rose!" exclamou ela. "Não acredito que você voltou! Eu estava tão preocupada!" Ela se afastou para que pudesse me ver melhor. Ela também chorava.

"Hey, Liss. Calma, eu estou bem viva e aqui" tentei brincar. Deus, porque todo mundo tinha que chorar por minha causa? Eu não sabia lidar muito bem com isso.

"Eu sei" ela disse, passando a mão no rosto para secar as lágrimas. Seus olhos jade brilhavam. "Mas é que estive tão preocupada! Ainda mais porque a Dra. Olendzki não me deixou entrar no seu quarto para te curar. Ela disse que eu já tinha me desgastado demais quando curei Dimitri e os outros..."

"Dimitri? Você curou Dimitri?"

Ela assentiu. "Sim. Ele estava bem mal quando chegou! Você não o viu?" balancei a cabeça nervosamente em negação e ela mordeu o lábio. Senti compaixão chegar até mim pelo laço. Lissa, assim como minha mãe, achava que eu o considerava um grande amigo e que a sua perda teria efeito em mim assim como Mason. Mal sabiam elas que estavam enganadas. Seria infinita vezes pior.

"Venha, vamos nos sentar. Você precisa comer algo, deve estar fraca." Disse-me, puxando para a mesa, mudando rapidamente de assunto.

"Bom ver você acordada, Rose. Eu juro que fiquei preocupado com o seu estado e senti a falta da sua irritante presença" Christian disse, sorrindo. Seus olhos azuis demonstravam alívio e alegria por eu estar viva. "E agora você poderá conseguir sua licença de matar"

"Rose!" olhei para Eddie, e vi o mesmo tipo de alívio, só que parecia ser mais intenso do que os outros. Então eu entendi. Ele tinha se culpado por eu ter ficado apagada todo esse tempo, já que ele tinha sido capturado e o objetivo principal daquela missão era trazê-lo de volta.

"Pode ir parando de se culpar" falei. Ele se encolheu. "Você não teve culpa de nada disso"

"Eu tive" ele disse, fitando a mesa. Eu odiava vê-lo tão para baixo como agora. Eddie levava tão a sério essa coisa de ser guardião que ele se sentia inclusive um tanto humilhado por ter sido feito refém. Eu ainda me lembrava dele querendo nos ajudar na caverna. "E por causa disso você, o Guardião Belikov e muitos outros quase morreram também."

"Eddie, olhe para mim" levou alguns segundos para ele me obedecer. E quando ele olhou, eu pude ver todo o sofrimento em seus olhos. "Você vai ter que parar de se culpar. Fomos nós que escolhemos salvar vocês. Então somos nós que estamos convivendo com as consequências dessa escolha. E no final, tudo deu certo não deu? Estamos vivos"

"Sim, eles estão" Christian disse. "Mas vocês tiveram um bocado de dificuldade para sair de lá, especialmente com Belikov vivo. Estão correndo rumores de que os fantasmas também tiveram sua parcela de importância na hora de tirá-lo de lá."

"Christian!" Lissa o repreendeu, mas pelo laço dava para ver que ela também queria saber minha resposta sobre isso.

Novamente, tinha sido os fantasmas que acabaram capturando a atenção do pessoal. Eu estava grata por isso, especialmente porque apenas os guardiões e a Sra. Carmack estavam lá quando decidi salvar Dimitri, e não novatos que poderiam revelar os detalhes cruciais e fazerem os outros enxergarem a verdade. Claro, eles sabiam que eu tinha ajudado a salvar Dimitri, só que não sabiam que aquilo tinha sido quase que um suicídio e que tinha acontecido porque eu o amava.

Mas o olhar que Christian me lançava me dizia que ele não iria deixar essa história de fantasma barato. Ele era muito esperto, e eu sabia que ele iria me cobrar isso mais tarde.

Em uma tentativa de desviar de assunto, eu olhei para eles. "Vocês se importam de eu pegar alguma coisa, de preferência uma rosquinha, para comer? Estou morrendo de fome"

Lissa iria se levantar, mas Eddie foi mais rápido. "Deixe que faço isso." Ele saiu com um sorriso, e senti pena dele. Por mais que meu pequeno discurso tivesse tido algum efeito nele, sabia que demoraria até que superasse esse sentimento misto de culpa e agradecimento.

"Bem, o que eu perdi enquanto estive fora?" indaguei assim que Eddie se afastou.

"Não muito..." respondeu Christian com ar entediado "Apenas o pessoal lamentando e etc."

"Christian, cadê sua compaixão?" Lissa parecia horrorizada e se virou para mim com um suspiro "As aulas foram suspensas assim como a experiência de campo para até depois de amanhã. E teve as missas e os funerais." Sua voz abaixou-se para quase um sussurro. Lissa sentia por todo o mal que existia no mundo. "Mas estamos todos nos recuperando. Os guardiões estão checando as wards todos os dias por precaução."

Um silêncio se instalou na mesa após o relato. Não havia muito que se dizer depois disso. Eddie chegou momentos depois com uma bandeja cheia de rosquinhas. Eu comi em silêncio e dificuldade, devido ao braço machucado.

Lissa esticou o braço e tocou-o. Ocupada mastigando e pensando em Dimitri, quase não percebi quais eram suas intenções.

"Não." Disse, retirando o braço debaixo de sua mão. "Você já usou o espírito demais, Liss. Eu vou ficar bem, não é nada de mais."

"Não gosto de te ver com dor."

Dei um sorriso confortador e joguei os ombros "Achei que já tivesse se acostumado com isso. Afinal eu sou a visitante número um da enfermaria."

Ela revirou os olhos, mas sorriu.

Apesar de ter passado quase dois dias dormindo, eu estava exausta. Assim, quando terminei de comer, disse que ia dormir. Eddie me acompanhou até o dormitório dos dhampirs, mas Lissa e Christian disseram que ficariam acordados até mais tarde.

A melhor parte de ir dormir logo é que a noite passaria rapidamente, e assim que eu acordasse não iria adiar mais. Veria Dimitri.


	3. Chapter 2

**Aí o capítulo 2! Espero que gostem ;)**

**PS: contém cenas de SK! **

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Eu não consegui dormir.

Fui assombrada por pesadelos, sendo obrigada a reviver os acontecimentos da caverna: ver Dimitri sendo mordido e depois eu quase perdendo minha própria vida. Imagens de corpos tanto dos Strigoi quanto dos guardiões mortos me fizeram ter calafrios.

Chutei minhas cobertas e caminhei até o banheiro. Meu rosto estava inchado, e com olheiras. Eu nem me surpreendi com isso. Joguei água nele e troquei de roupa.

Eu estava caminhando até a pesada porta de vidro do dormitório quando me chamaram.

"Senhorita Hathaway?"

Um Moroi com cerca de quarenta anos estava parado do outro lado do corredor. Eu o reconheci como um dos porteiros do nosso dormitório, um que amava ler revistas e fazer palavras cruzadas.

Ele parecia um tanto ansioso quando retribui o olhar. "A Guardiã Petrov pediu para te avisar que a cerimônia será realizada hoje à tarde, perto das três"

Como eu poderia ter me esquecido da cerimônia? Quero dizer, eu sabia que eventualmente iria receber minhas novas marcas molnija pelas mortes na batalha, mas não sabia que seria tão cedo. E honestamente, eu não estava animada para recebê-las. Desde que percebi o real significado delas quando Mason morreu, eu tinha parado de achar aquilo um sinal de glória. Elas me fariam lembrar-me do pesadelo que eu vivi.

Eu murmurei um obrigada e estava prestes a sair quando ele falou de novo.

"Como... como foi na caverna?" havia curiosidade em seu semblante.

Eu respirei fundo. Ainda teria que me acostumar a contar para os outros sobre o que tinha acontecido lá. Não contaria os detalhes, claro. Apenas um pequeno resumo. "Foi difícil. Havia muitos Strigoi lá, o local era muito escuro e com passagens estreitas"

"Eu ouvi dizer que foi você quem teve a ideia da missão de resgate" disse, e um pequeno sorriso se formou nos meus lábios. Bem, aquilo sim era inédito. Com todos me questionando sobre os fantasmas e a minha bravura por ter se arriscado para salvar Dimitri, o detalhe de ter sido autora do plano de resgate havia passado batido pela maioria. Eu me senti feliz por alguém não ter colocado os fantasmas em primeiro plano.

"Sim" respondi. E antes que ele pudesse mencionar os fantasmas, eu acrescentei. "Era algo que tinha que ser feito. Não podíamos deixa-los lá"

"Foi um ato de bravura, e foi a decisão certa. Acredite em mim, você fez um feito muito grande, e com certeza será uma das melhores guardiãs que o mundo Moroi já viu"

"Obrigada" eu respondi, meio que sem jeito.

Quando finalmente saí do dormitório, fui envolvida pelo ar frio da primavera de Montana. Rangi os dentes. Estava mais frio que ontem, e provavelmente nevaria mais tarde. Francamente, não teria me matado passar mais alguns minutos no meu quarto para pegar um casaco mais quente. Eu duvidava que me chamariam agora cedo para ver Dimitri.

Enfiei minhas mãos nos bolsos e atravessei o campus praguejando, indo até o refeitório. No caminho, encontrei alguns Moroi e dhampirs com suas famílias. Alguns ainda choravam, outros estavam apenas com aquela expressão triste. Abby Badica estava entre eles, e ela me lançou um breve olhar quando passei pelo corredor. Ela tinha sido uma das prisioneiras dos Strigoi, eu me lembrava dela saindo da caverna, com uma expressão assustada no rosto.

Eu acenei para ela e continuei a caminhar. Lissa estava sozinha na mesa, beliscando uma maçã.

"Hey" ela disse quando me sentei na sua frente. "Estava esperando você aparecer."

"Estou aqui. Onde está o Christian?" perguntei, começando a comer um donut. Eu tinha enchido minha bandeja com meu café da manhã antes de encontrá-la.

"Atrás de você"

Eu olhei para cima e sorri. Estava prestes a lhe fazer uma gracinha quando percebi Jesse nos olhando, com Ralf logo atrás.

Ele certamente não esperava que eu conseguisse pegá-lo nos flagrando aqui. Eu não o tinha visto desde o episódio da escuridão de Lissa que eu absorvi, quando eu o soquei até ser arrancada pelos guardiões. Lembro-me que meu ódio e raiva eram tão grandes que queria matá-lo, fazê-lo pagar por ter machucado Lissa. E pelo seu rosto praticamente todo arruinado, eu percebi que tinha provado e muito bem o meu ponto naquela noite: ele tinha um olho roxo, alguns cortes, um curativo no nariz - eu tinha quase certeza de que ele estava quebrado - e a mão direita enfaixada.

Se ele não fosse um arrogante filho da puta, eu teria sentido pena e pensaria até em me desculpar por ter feito aquilo com ele. Mas como ele era, eu decidi deixar as coisas como estavam.

Jesse rapidamente desviou o olhar e andou em direção à ala dos alimentadores. Christian sufocou uma risada. "Acho que depois dessa, ele vai pensar duas vezes antes de pisar na mesma sala que você"

"Eu espero. Mas conhecendo Jesse, ele vai arrumar um jeito de se vingar"

"Não acho que ele seria louco a esse ponto" observou Lissa. Eu ainda podia sentir que ela estava chateada pelo que ele tinha feito com ela. Mesmo assim, ela temia pela vida dele. Era engraçado saber que ela ainda queria ver seus inimigos vivos. Bem, acho que menos Victor Dashkov. "Até mesmo para voltar com aquele grupinho idiota que ele montou"

"Isso" eu disse, mastigando outro pedaço de donut. "É outra coisa que vou me certificar para que não aconteça. Já chega de gente se machucando para tentar ganhar um pouco de status nesse clubinho bizarro."

"É mesmo? Porque eu podia jurar que eu o ouvi falar ontem mesmo que iria continuar com o clubinho. Só que agora eles seriam mais rígidos na hora de escolherem suas vítimas" Ele apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e me lançou um olhar cínico. "Isso significa que não seremos mais convidados"

"Ele provavelmente vai se arrepender de ter mantido isso em segredo quando os guardiões aparecerem por lá..." meditei.

"Ei, sabia que as wards foram anuladas por causa deles?" Eu olhei para Lissa, esperando que ela continuasse. "Digo, os guardiões suspeitam. Havia muita magia lá, e eles acham que isso anulou as wards"

"Mas não seria muita coincidência por ser na mesma noite do ataque?" Christian ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"O quê, agora você acha que Jesse e Ralf têm amizade com os Strigoi? Logo eles, que são um exemplo de coragem e bravura?" perguntei sarcasticamente. Lissa revirou os olhos.

"São apenas teorias, Rose"

"Eu sei" falei. "Eu até mesmo disse isso para Dimitri. Ele também acha que pode ter sido isso, porque eles já estavam fazendo isso há um tempo. Era por isso que eu" os dois me encaravam com expectativa quando hesitei "era por isso que eu estava conseguindo ver Mason."

Christian hesitou antes de falar. Assim como Dimitri e os outros, ele também estava com problemas em aceitar que eu realmente podia ver fantasmas. "Faz sentido."

"Sim" eu concordei. "Ainda mais porque eles não encontraram nenhuma estaca de prata lá para indicar que os humanos estavam trabalhando para os Strigoi"

Nós continuamos discutindo quando Lissa disse que ela e Christian estariam indo na última missa. Eu disse que não iria.

"Onde você vai?" perguntou Lissa depois que terminei minha comida.

"Ver Adrian" eu não queria ir com ela e Christian para a missa. Não me entenda mal, eu sentia e muito pelas mortes, mas não aguentava mais ficar nesse campus, vendo todo esse sofrimento. Eu já estava sofrendo porque Dimitri estava vegetando. Ainda temia por sua vida. E eu precisava vê-lo o quanto antes. "Afinal, ele decidiu se isolar desde que eu acordei"

A ala dos visitantes, ao contrário do restante do campus, estava mais movimentada. Toda essa movimentação se devia ao fato de que muitas famílias Moroi estavam aqui tanto para checar seus filhos quanto para prepararem os funerais. Eu sabia que todos ainda estavam chocados em saberem que o segundo lugar mais seguro do nosso mundo tinha sido atacado.

Adrian demorou algum tempo para atender a porta. Mas quando ele a abriu, eu nem tive tempo de abrir a boca para falar porque ele me puxou para um apertado abraço.

"Pequena dhampir" ele disse, sua voz aliviada. Ele quebrou o abraço e se afastou. "Eu não esperava ver você aqui"

"Muito menos eu" murmurei. Eu entrei, e quase fique assoberbada com o cheiro de álcool que senti quando passei por ele. A casa de convidados da Academia era boa, mas ele claramente não fez muito para manter sua suíte limpa. Eu tinha a impressão que ele provavelmente estava bebendo sem parar desde o ataque. A TV estava ligada, e numa pequena mesa perto do sofá estava uma garrafa de vodka pela metade. Eu a peguei e li o rotulo. Estava em russo.

"Má hora?" eu perguntei, a colocando de volta.

"Nunca uma má hora para você," ele me disse galantemente. O rosto dele parecia cansado. Ele ainda era tão bonito como sempre foi, mas tinha círculos escuros embaixo de seus olhos como se ele não tivesse dormindo bem. Ele me levou em direção a uma cadeira e sentou no sofá. "Não sabia você tinha acordado"

"Eu acordei ontem à noite" respondi.

"E eu me sinto aliviado com isso" ele sorriu. "Ah Rose, você não sabe o quanto você nos preocupou"

"Eu estava tão ruim assim?"

Os olhos verdes de Adrian se encontraram com os meus. "Você não imagina o quanto. Sua mãe estava desesperada quando entrou na enfermaria com você em seus braços. Stan entrou logo depois, carregando Belikov junto com aquela guardiã que é a chefe de vocês. Ele começou a dizer que você tinha quase se matado entrando de novo na caverna para salvar Belikov. Disse ainda que você começou a gritar sobre fantasmas"

"Yeah, aposto que todos eles acham que eu sou louca depois disso"

"Por causa dos fantasmas? Não, eu acho que não. Não do jeito que falaram sobre isso. Eles disseram que algo atacou os Strigoi, algo que eles não podiam ver. Mas você podia. E que tinha te afetado do mesmo modo que te afetou no avião." revelou. "Admito, eu também não acreditava em fantasmas até ouvi-los falando sobre esse ataque. Mas agora? Toda essa história faz sentido, inclusive o quão profundo são seus sentimentos pelo cara russo"

"Adrian" avisei, laçando-lhe um olhar feio. Não, eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de entrar naquele tópico.

Um sorriso triste apareceu em seus lábios. "Eu deveria saber. Aquele cara sempre foi Belikov, não?"

Eu desviei meu olhar. Meu peito se apertou. Não apenas por Adrian ter trazido isso a tona, mas também porque eu sabia que ele estava triste porque eu jamais poderia retribuir seus sentimentos. Dava para ver pela sua voz que ele estava magoado consigo mesmo por não ter sido a altura de Dimitri. Eu sabia que por trás de todas aquelas provocações e insinuações de sexo, Adrian era uma boa pessoa e realmente se importava com os outros. Se eu desse uma única chance para ele, eu tinha certeza de que ele provaria ser a altura. Mas eu não podia, e nem conseguiria.

Não quando meu coração pertencia à outra pessoa.

Ele continuou, obviamente depois de ver minha cara. "Olha Rose, eu não tenho problema com isso. Eu sempre suspeitei que fosse Belikov. Mas ainda sim... Bem, eu esperava - ainda espero - ter uma chance com você. Mas enquanto isso ainda não aparecer, eu vou te ajudar com o que eu puder. Porque eu me importo com você, de verdade."

"Obrigada" minha voz não passava de um sussurro. Eu o senti colocando sua mão no meu ombro. De repente, eu quis mudar de assunto. "Você parece pior do que eu," eu disse a Adrian. "Eu não achei que isso fosse possível."

Ele colocou a garrafa que ele segurava nos lábios e deu um longo gole. "Nah, você quase parece bem. Quanto a mim... bem, é difícil explicar. As auras estão me atingindo. Tem muito pesar por aqui. Você não pode nem começar a entender. Irradia de todos em um nível espiritual. É demais. Faz sua aura negra parecer alegre."

"É por isso que você está bebendo?"

"Sim. Fecha a minha visão das auras, graças a Deus, então não posso te fazer seu relatório do dia. Um bem preciso, no caso" Ele me ofereceu a garrafa, e eu neguei. Ele deu nos ombros e tomou outro gole. "Você conversou com Lissa sobre os efeitos do espírito estarem te fazendo ver fantasmas e absorver a escuridão dela?"

Eu tirei a garrafa da sua mão. "Não é por causa de Lissa que estou vendo fantasmas. Bem, ela é, mas não do jeito que você acha. Eu vejo fantasmas porque eu sou uma shadow-kissed. Estou ligada com o mundo da morte, e quanto mais eu mato, mais forte fica essa ligação. É por isso que eu vejo os mortos e por isso que me sinto estranha perto dos Strigoi. Eu posso sentir eles agora. Eles estão ligados com aquele mundo também."

Ele franziu. "Você está dizendo que as auras não significam nada? Que você não está pegando os efeitos do espírito?"

"Não. Isso está acontecendo também. É por isso que tudo tem sido tão confuso. Eu achei que só tinha uma coisa acontecendo, mas tem duas. Eu vejo os fantasmas porque eu sou uma shadow-kissed. Eu fico... chateada e irritada... malvada, até mesmo... porque eu estou pegando o lado negro de Lissa. É por isso que minha aura é escura, porque estou ficando tão enfurecida ultimamente. Agora, tudo só parece como se eu tivesse um mal temperamento..." eu franzi, pesando na noite que Dimitri tinha me impedido de ir atrás de Jesse. "Mas eu não sei o que vai acontecer em seguida."

Adrian suspirou. "Porque tudo é tão complicado com você?"

Eu dei um dos meus melhores sorrisos para ele. "Porque eu voltei dos mortos"

A cerimônia para a obtenção das marcas foi mais tarde naquele dia. Ela não foi muito diferente de quando ganhei minhas primeiras marcas semanas atrás; havia uma grande tensão e tristeza que emanando de todos. Havíamos resgatado muitos Moroi e damphirs, e conseguimos evitar algo pior – tipo um massacre – na Academia. Ainda assim o número de mortes havia sido significante.

Também havia a presença de outros aprendizes e alguns Moroi, incluindo Christian. Ele havia sido muito corajoso permanecendo ao meu lado e utilizando sua magia para me ajudar e a matar seus próprios Strigoi. A marca que receberíamos seria uma Zvezda, palavra russa para estrela. Era uma marca de batalha, quando se mata Strigoi demais para se contar.

Minha mãe estava ali para receber as marcas, assim como Alberta, que me lançou um olhar que eu bem conhecia. Ela iria queria falar comigo, e eu apostava que não seria para me elogiar. Com certeza ela, assim como minha mãe, iria me dar uma bronca pela forma na qual agi na caverna, arriscando meu pescoço e os de outros guardiões ao voltar para salvar Dimitri.

Quando tudo acabou, Christian, que parecia abalado com o processo, chamou-me para ir até a biblioteca e encontrar Lissa, mas antes que pudéssemos sair do salão, Stan irrompeu nosso caminho com um olhar sério.

"Rose." Disse ele, após dar um aceno de cabeça para Christian. "Fiquei sabendo que você acordou. Imagino que já esteja totalmente recuperada."

"Sim... E obrigada por ter me tirado de lá." Se ele não tivesse me seguido, talvez nem eu nem Dimitri tivéssemos sobrevivido. Poderíamos ter nossas diferenças, mas não era nenhuma ingrata.

"Quanto a isso" revirei os olhos mentalmente e segurei um bufar. Sabia o que viria a seguir. "Rose, o que você tinha na cabeça? Foi um alto totalmente impulsivo e impensado."

"Eu sei..."

"Eu entendo que Belikov e você ficaram muito próximos, por ele ser seu mentor, e o como deve ter sido difícil você vê-lo caído, alguém que você se inspira e segue. Mas também sei que ele te treinou muito bem para você ter agido daquela maneira. Vocês dois poderiam ter morrido. Espero que tenha servido de lição e não acontece mais nenhum ato do tipo."

Ouvi seu sermão de cabeça baixa. Já havia ouvido tudo aquilo, e não apenas uma vez. Provavelmente continuaria ouvindo até a formatura, se duvidar, mesmo depois dela. Todos eles tinham seu ponto. Todos eles tinham razão. Quando Mason voltou para me salvar em Spokane, e acabou morrendo, cheguei a temer que algo assim acontecesse comigo e Dimitri. Era aterrorizante ver meu medo personificado.

"Eu sei. Quando Dimitri acordar e tiver alta, ele provavelmente vai me fazer correr mil quilômetros por isso."

"Seria bom." Ele então suspirou e eu poderia jurar que quase sorriu. "Que bom que no final deu tudo certo, Hathaway." Sem mais, ele se afastou, deixando a mime e Christian sozinhos.

Virei-me para Christian e me assustei quando me deparei com ele olhando para mim fixamente. "O que foi?" indaguei, imaginando se teria algo no meu rosto.

"Nada." Disse ele com um dar nos ombros. E era o velho Christian marrento de volta. Não desarmou a expressão sombria no rosto até sairmos do prédio dos guardiões.

Era a hora de colocar meu plano em ação. "Não vou poder te acompanhar até a biblioteca. Preciso fazer uma coisa antes"

Eu decidi que não iria mais esperar. Já estávamos no meio da tarde e a Dra. Olendzki não tinha me chamado para ver Dimitri. Então eu mesma iria lá para vê-lo com meus próprios olhos.

Christian me observou por mais alguns segundos e deu de ombros. "Ok, vejo você mais tarde então".

Eu estava prestes a chegar a enfermaria quando senti um cheiro de cigarros de cravo-da-índia. Olhei para o lado e vi Adrian encostado na parede com um ar despreocupado. Ele sorriu quando me viu, e deu uma longa tragada no cigarro antes de jogá-lo no chão.

"Droga, Adrian, o que você está fazendo aqui mesmo?" resmunguei, irritada. "Você não tem coisas mais importantes pra fazer? Tipo terminar de esvaziar seu depósito de bebidas?"

"Você está brincando? A sua aura que me atraiu pra cá. Ela estava praticamente gritando 'chega de esperar, eu vou fazer isso e dane-se as consequências'. É algo ímpar no meio de toda essa depressão" Ele caminhou até onde eu estava e abriu um sorriso preguiçoso. "É claro que eu tinha que checar isso. E não, não fiquei surpreso em te ver aqui."

Não, mas eu estava surpresa por encontrá-lo mesmo assim. "Você não disse que tinha bebido o suficiente para bloquear as auras?"

"Eu disse quase" corrigiu ele. Ele ainda sorria, um sorriso provocador. "Você parece surpresa e um pouco aborrecida, pequena dhampir. Minha presença a incomoda?"

Eu sabia que ele sabia o motivo real pelo qual eu estava aqui. "Sim. Isso é algo que eu preciso fazer sozinha"

"É mesmo?" Ele gesticulou para o balcão da enfermaria. "Eu tenho certeza de que eles te barrariam no momento em que você entrasse por aquelas portas"

Por mais irritante que isso fosse, eu sabia que Adrian estava certo. As enfermeiras e a própria Dra. Olendzki me barrariam se eu insistisse em ver Dimitri - e oh, eu insistiria. Também tinha certeza de que seria capaz de arrumar uma luta com elas só para vê-lo. Eu não era uma pessoa muito paciente, especialmente quando se tratava de Dimitri.

Eu percebi que ele tinha um ponto. "O que você tem em mente então? Usar compulsão para me deixarem entrar?" O olhar que ele tinha no rosto me fez perceber que eu tinha acertado. Uh. "Mas as bebidas não vão diminuir o efeito?"

"Obrigada pela preocupação, Rose. Mas compulsão não exige muito de mim" ele disse com uma piscadela. "Apenas observe"

Ele caminhou até o balcão da enfermaria, onde uma Moroi digitava no computador. Uma onda de alívio se espalhou por mim quando vi que não tinha ninguém ali para testemunhar o que estávamos prestes a fazer. Adrian de repente se virou para mim e disse. "Vamos"

Eu o segui pelo corredor, que também estava vazio. "Eu me lembro de ter visto duas salas de observações. Oh, aqui -" estava prestes a abrir a porta quando ele me puxou para longe. Eu lancei-lhe um olhar feio. "Hey, nós precisamos checar primeiro"

"Ele não está aí." disse ele, soltando meu braço. "Há mais duas salas de observações além dessa"

"Como você-"

E nisso nós quase demos um encontrão em uma enfermeira. E ela parecia irritada em nos ver ali. Eu quase entrei em pânico porque nosso plano estava prestes a ir por água a baixo, e eu não veria Dimitri. "O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? O horário de visita já acabou."

"Nós estamos indo pegar um remédio para dor de cabeça. Você não vai brigar conosco por causa disso, certo? Não é nada demais" Adrian disse, com a voz calma e aveludada. Então a raiva começou a se esvair do rosto dela. Era a compulsão fazendo efeito. "Além disso, você vai esquecer que nos viu aqui. Você está morrendo de fome, e louca para comer os biscoitos lá na recepção. Certo?"

Não houve hesitação. "Certo"

"Vá!" ele disse, quase como em uma ordem. A enfermeira nos deixou sem sequer olhar para trás. Eu deixei que Adrian nos guiasse, e quando paramos na frente de uma porta, me coração acelerou.

"É aqui, pequena dhampir" disse Adrian indicando a porta com a cabeça "Estarei esperando aqui fora"

Inspirei fundo e empurrei a porta, fechando-a silenciosamente atrás de mim.

Dimitri estava deitado em uma cama alta no meio do quarto, no soro. Ao lado da sua cama havia uma poltrona e um monitor que media seus batimentos e oxigenação do sangue.

Andei até sua cama e observei seus traços. Ele estava pálido e com leves olheiras sob os olhos, seu cabelo castanho parecia opaco e sem brilho espalhado pelo travesseiro. Olhei seu pescoço e vi que não havia mais as marcas das presas do Strigoi loiro.

Senti meus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas com a visão que tive. Não era o meu Dimitri. Não ali, naquele cama, parecendo tão vulnerável. Dias atrás – parecia uma eternidade – ele tinha me emprestado a sua força para sair da escuridão do espírito e havia me prometido que não deixaria que nada de ruim acontecesse comigo. Eu fiz a mesma promessa e, apesar de nada pior ter acontecido, sentia como se tivesse falhado com ele.

Apesar de seu peito subir e abaixar sutilmente, sua imobilidade me assustava. Eu o havia resgatado, minha mãe me dissera que ele estava vivo e Lissa me disse que cuidou dele. Mesmo assim, eu precisava ter certeza. Precisava tocá-lo e sentir sua pele na minha e saber que ele estava bem.

Descansei a mão sobre seu coração, sentindo sua batida forte e rítmica. Ainda abalada, não parecia ser o suficiente. Segurando as lágrimas, deitei a cabeça em seu peito e o som de seu coração me fez sorrir.

"Você está vivo." Murmurei, mais para me convencer que qualquer outra coisa. "Eu salvei você, camarada."

Não, a morte não o tinha levado de mim. E nem levaria. Não algo tão quente e vivo como ele. Tive vontade de rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo. E, na verdade, teria feito isso, se Dimitri não tivesse se mexido.

Eu recuei para olhar seu rosto, e de repente era como se todo o mundo tivesse desaparecido. Não havia luto, nem Lissa e nem naquele momento, era apenas ele que existia. Só ele e aqueles profundos olhos castanhos que me encaravam com surpresa - e com muitas outras emoções. Eu fiquei presa naquele olhar.

Então ele falou. Foi apenas uma palavra, mas ela tinha todo o poder do mundo naquele momento.

"Roza"


	4. Chapter 3

**Yeah, outro capítulo essa semana! Espero que gostem! ;)**

**Ps: contém cenas de Blood Promise!**

* * *

Capítulo 3

A voz de Dimitri, rouca pela falta de uso e sua condição, era a melhor coisa que ouvia em muito tempo. Sua voz, indicando que estava vivo, que estava são, soou como um grito de vitória, me fazendo colocar a mão na boca para segurar meu próprio grito.

"Dimitri." Senti uma lágrima escorrer em minha bochecha, mas tratei de limpá-la logo. Minhas mãos estavam trêmulas. "Você está bem? Está com dor? Precisa de alguma coisa?"

Ele percorreu meu rosto com os olhos e então olhou em volta. Percebi que ele queria se sentar, mas que estava fraco demais para isso. Havia confusão em seu rosto. "Fique deitado, vai ser melhor." Pedi, temendo que qualquer movimento o machucasse.

Dimitri encarou-me novamente, analisando minhas feições. Seus olhos então se acenderam em entendimento e ele ergueu a mão para tocar meu rosto com suavidade. Seu toque era tudo o que eu precisava. E, Deus, como eu senti falta daquele toque. "O que aconteceu? O que estou fazendo aqui?"

"Você não se lembra do ataque?" perguntei, colocando minha mão na sua. Sua pele era quente, macia e viva. "Não se lembra do Strigoi que te atacou?"

"Eu me lembro da missão de resgate. E de quando o Strigoi me derrubou" sua voz era calma, e ao mesmo tempo questionadora. Era como se ele não tivesse certeza do que falava. Eu entedia aquilo: as endorfinas e seu desmaio o tinham deixado alheio a todos os acontecimentos. A pressão dos seus dedos aumentou, e vi que ele também me analisava atentamente, como se buscasse por algum machucado. "Eu também ouvi o seu grito. Essa foi a última coisa que ouvi. Você está bem?"

"Sim, estou ótima." Respondi sem consegui parar de sorrir. Agora eu estava realmente bem. "Estou maravilhosa."

Antes, porém, que pudéssemos dizer mais alguma coisa; antes que eu pudesse me inclinar para beija-lo – e eu queria muito isso – a porta do quarto se abriu e a voz da Dra. Olendzki soou em advertência.

"Rosemarie Hathaway." Dimitri retirou sua mão de mim com rapidez e eu me virei para encará-la. Seu olhar então se perdeu ao ver Dimitri acordado. Ela parecia tão estupefata quanto eu. "Guardião Belikov, você acordou!" Ela andou até o outro lado da cama e começou a avaliá-lo. "Rose, não irei perguntar como você entrou aqui, uma vez que a presença do Sr. Ivashkov já é explicação o suficiente para todas as minhas perguntas."

"Eu só queria saber se ele estava bem." Clamei, desviando o olhar entre ela e Dimitri "Você me disse que eu poderia vê-lo."

"Sim, eu disse. Disse que iria mandar te chamar quando achasse ser a hora."

Revirei os olhos teimosamente. Não queria esperar. Se eu tivesse esperado não teria visto Dimitri acordar e não teria dito esse curto, porém importante, momento entre nós.

"Rose..." a voz de Dimitri era de aviso, assim como seu olhar. Soube imediatamente que teríamos muito que conversar, mas não agora. Conhecendo-o tão bem, eu sabia que o sermão iria ser longo e focado no meu autocontrole. E que eu não deveria mais retrucar a Dra. Olendzki.

"Já viu seu mentor, Srta. Hathaway, agora gostaria que você se retirasse. Preciso terminar de examiná-lo e saber se está tudo bem." Não me movi e ela olhou-me seriamente "Obedeça-me, Rose, só desta vez. Ele está vivo e acordado, vocês terão muito tempo para por a conversa em dia, agora vá."

"Mas..." eu ia contestar, ia brigar, mas novamente o olhar de Dimitri me disse que isso não era uma boa ideia. Eu fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Novamente estava provado o poder que Dimitri exercia em mim, especialmente quando se tratava de controlar o meu lado impulsivo. Olhei para a Dra. Olendzki. "Vai pedir pra me chamarem?"

"Já disse que sim, Rose." ela parecia impaciente.

Olhei pra Dimitri mais uma vez e ele assentiu com a cabeça. Havia uma mensagem nos seus olhos. Yeah, definitivamente nós iríamos conversar mais tarde. "Eu estou bem, Rose. Pode ir, eu não vou a lugar algum"

"Não vai mesmo." Garantiu a Dra. Olendzki. Era um complô contra mim. E Adrian se juntou a eles ao botar a cabeça para dentro do quarto e me chamar.

"Vamos logo, pequena dhampir. Lissa deve estar te esperando a essa altura." Era mentira, Lissa estava na biblioteca com Christian sabe-se lá fazendo o que, mas eu sabia que sua intenção era me manter longe de problemas.

Eu praticamente tive que ser arrastada para fora da enfermaria.

Não queria sair de jeito nenhum, mas era preciso. Sinceramente, eu não me importaria se a Dra. Olendzki examinasse Dimitri comigo na sala. Nem um pouco. Mas ela parecia estar altamente estressada com a nossa invasão, então eu tive que sair de lá a contra gosto.

O que realmente me segurou para não bater o pé e ficar lá foi o fato de que Dimitri tinha acordado. Ele estava vivo. Vivo e salvo. Ainda um pouco debilitado por causa do sangue que ele perdeu, mas vivo. Eu tinha certeza de que ele era capaz de derrubar Strigoi mesmo naquele estado.

Entretanto, eu acho que tinha acabado de arruinar o segredo do meu relacionamento com Dimitri.

"Você acha que ela está suspeitando?" perguntei a Adrian enquanto nos afastávamos da enfermaria.

"Quem?"

"A Dra. Olendzki"

Ele fitou o céu por alguns segundos antes de me responder. "Ela desconfia, mas acha que isso é uma ideia absurda. Afinal, vocês dois vão ser os guardiões de Lissa"

Ainda era difícil para mim, aceitar o fato de que não iria mais ser assim. Sim, eu queria que ele ainda fosse um dos guardiões de Lissa porque eu sabia que ele iria protegê-la com a sua vida e também porque ele era um dos melhores guardiões. Um deus. Ela não correria qualquer perigo com ele guardando-a. Entretanto, se nós duas estivéssemos em perigo, ele se atiraria em mim para me proteger. Não ela, que era o motivo por trás de todos esses anos de treinamento pesado. Então para conseguirmos ficar definitivamente juntos, ele teria que proteger outro Moroi.

Adrian deve ter visto minha expressão, pois seu rosto se tornou sombrio. Ainda doía para ele ver que eu não correspondia seus sentimentos. "Essa relação de vocês é ainda mais séria do que eu pensava"

Algo na maneira em que ele me falou isso me irritou. "Você sabe que é impossível sermos os guardiões de Lissa nessa situação. Ela poderia ser morta mais fácil"

"Eu sei, Rose" ele ia enfiando a mão no bolso - provavelmente para puxar sua carteira de cigarros - mas se deteve. Seu olhar cruzou com o meu. Havia preocupação neles além daquela mágoa. "O que me preocupa é a maneira que os outros irão reagir"

"Eu não me importo com os outros. Eu praticamente tenho dezoito anos. Uma adulta. Eles não terão direito de me julgar"

"Não estava me referindo ao geral"

É claro que ele não estava. Eu que não queria admitir aquilo. Não, eu não fazia a mínima ideia de como contaria a Lissa. Ela podia ser minha melhor amiga, minha irmã e minha parceira de laço, mas eu não podia contar isso a ela. Não agora. Eu sabia que ela ficaria magoada quando eu contasse a ela, ainda mais porque ela saberia que ela era a causa de não termos ficados juntos antes. A outra parte de mim estava com medo do julgamento dela sobre nossa relação. E se ela desaprovasse? E se ela achasse que era um absurdo estar com ele? Não, eu definitivamente não poderia contar para ela agora.

"Não posso contar para Lissa agora." eu disse "Ela não entenderia"

"Ela é sua melhor amiga" rebateu ele. "Claro que ela entenderia. E apoiaria. Você sabe que ela faria de tudo para te ajudar também"

"Eu sei disso" rebati. Eu me sentia frustrada. "Mas eu não posso. Ainda não. Ela já está passando por muita coisa... Isso só pioraria. Então não, não vou contar para ela agora. Você é o único que sabe"

Ele estava prestes a responder quando fui sugada para a cabeça de Lissa. Ver Dimitri e ter aquela conversa com Adrian tinham baixado minha guarda, me deixando a mercê de suas emoções. E Lissa estava irritada. Muito irritada.

Ela estava junto com Christian, os dois caminhando ao que reconheci ser o prédio administrativo. Um dos Moroi monitores caminhava na frente deles. Oh cara, será que eles tinham sido pego fazendo coisas inadequadas na biblioteca? Eu certamente iria perturbar Christian com isso mais tarde...

Mas não era isso.

"Eu não acredito que ela está fazendo isso comigo. Quem ela pensa que eu sou? Um cachorro que vai obedecer todas as suas ordens?" ela fechou os punhos, irritada. Eu me sentia confusa até perceber que era sobre a rainha Tatiana que eles falavam.

"Você fez um pacto com o diabo" falou Christian, "Agora aguente. Só assim para você estudar em Lehigh"

"Honestamente? Eu estou pensando em desistir do curso"

Ele entrelaçou suas mãos e lançou um sorriso provocador para ela. "Você pode bater seu pé e mudar os termos, você sabe. Tenho certeza que Tatiana ficaria impressionada com a sua rebeldia. E pelo que eu me lembro, os Dragomir eram bem rebeldes. Eu poderia te dar uma ajuda, se você quiser"

Ela deu uma cotovelada nele. "Você sabe que eu não posso"

Assim que eles entraram no prédio, eu entendi o motivo da convocação de Lissa. A Rainha queria que ela conhecesse um cara da realeza que estava aqui na Academia. Assim como ela, eu estava surpresa. Primeiro porque achei que Tatiana não iria começar a mandar na vida de Lissa tão cedo, e segundo porque não achei que ela tivesse coragem de mandar seus amiguinhos da realeza para visitarem a Academia nesse estado.

Ela e Christian entraram no escritório principal, onde eles encontraram a Diretora Kirova sentada e conversando com um Moroi mais velho e uma garota da nossa idade.

"Ah, Srta. Dragomir. Aí está você."

O homem e a garota levantaram, e Kirova gesticulou em direção a eles.

"Esse é Eugene Lazar e sua filha, Avery." Kirova virou em direção a Lissa. "Esses são Vasilisa Dragomir e Christian Ozera."

Eles se observaram. Lazar era um nome real, mas isso não era surpresa já que Tatiana tinha iniciado esse encontro. O Sr. Lazar deu a Lissa um sorriso e apertou a mão dela. Ele parecia um pouco surpreso por encontrar Christian, mas o sorriso permaneceu. É claro, esse tipo de reação a Christian não era raro. Carregar o fardo que seus pais trouxeram depois de terem virado Strigoi não era uma tarefa fácil para ele.

Kirova nunca foi de perder tempo com formalidades, então ela foi direto ao ponto. "Sr. Lazar vai ser o novo diretor aqui."

Lissa ainda estava sorrindo para ele educadamente, mas a cabeça dela imediatamente virou para Kirova. "O que?"

"Eu vou renunciar," explicou Kirova, a voz chata e sem emoção o bastante para rivalizar a de um guardião. "Embora ainda vá servir a escola como professora."

"Você vai ensinar?" Christian perguntou incrédulo.

Ela deu a ele um olhar seco. "Sim, Sr. Ozera. Foi o motivo pelo qual eu originalmente vim à escola. Tenho certeza que se tentar com vontade o bastante, eu posso lembrar como fazer isso."

"Mas por quê?" Perguntou Lissa. "Você faz um trabalho excelente."

Era mais ou menos verdade. Apesar das minhas disputas com Kirova – normalmente sobre eu quebrar as regras – eu ainda tinha um respeito saudável por ela. Lissa também.

"É algo pelo qual andei pensando a retornar há um tempo," explicou Kirova. "Agora parece uma boa época, e o Sr. Lazar é um administrador muito capaz."

Lissa era muito bom em ler pessoas. Eu acho que é parte do efeito colateral do espírito, assim como o espírito fazia quem o usava muito, muito carismático. Lissa achava que Kirova estava mentindo, e eu também. Se eu fosse capaz de ler a mente de Christian, meu palpite seria que ele achava a mesma coisa. O ataque à academia tinha deixado muitas pessoas em pânico, realeza em particular, embora o problema que tinha permitido o ataque a muito tivesse sido consertado. Eu estava supondo que a mão de Tatiana estava nisso, forçando Kirova a renunciar e fazer alguém da realeza tomar o lugar dela, fazendo outros da realeza se sentirem melhor. Agora tudo fazia sentido.

Lissa não mostrou seus pensamentos, e ela virou de volta ao Sr. Lazar. "Bem, é um prazer conhecê-lo. Tenho certeza que fará um ótimo trabalho. Avise-me se houver algo que eu possa fazer pelo senhor." Ela estava bancando o papel de princesa apropriada perfeitamente. Ser educada e doce era um dos seus muitos talentos.

"Na verdade," disse o Sr. Lazar " tem algo." Ele tinha uma voz profunda e rouca, o tipo que preenchia uma sala. Ele gesticulou em direção a sua filha. "Eu estava me perguntando se você poderia mostrar a Avery as coisas e ajudar ela a se encaixar aqui. Ela se formou ano passado mais vai me auxiliar nas minhas tarefas. Mas tenho certeza que ela prefere passar o tempo com alguém da sua própria idade."

Avery sorriu, e pela primeira vez, Lissa realmente prestou atenção nela. Avery era linda. Impressionante. Lissa era linda também, entre aquele cabelo lindo e os olhos de jade que eram de sua família. Eu achava que ela era cem vezes mais bonita que Avery, mas ao lado de uma garota mais velha, Lissa parecia meio sem graça. Avery era alta e magra como a maior parte dos Moroi, mas tinha algumas curvas _sexys_. O tipo de peito, como o meu, era invejado entre os Moroi, e o cabelo castanho longo dela e olhos azuis completavam o pacote.

"Eu prometo não ser muito chata," disse Avery. "E se você quiser, eu te dou algumas dicas sobre a vida na Corte. Eu ouvi falar que você vai se mudar para lá."

Instantaneamente, as defesas de Lissa se ergueram. Ela percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Tatiana não tinha apenas removido Kirova, ela mandou um guardião para Lissa. Uma linda e perfeita companhia que iria espionar Lissa e tentar treinar ela nos padrões de Tatiana. As palavras de Lissa foram perfeitamente educadas quando ela falou, mas havia definitivamente certo gelo em sua voz.

"Seria ótimo," ela disse. "Estou bem ocupada ultimamente, mas podemos tentar conseguir algum tempo."

Nem o pai de Avery nem Kirova pareceram notar o subtexto "_se afaste_", mas algo brilhou nos olhos de Avery que disse a Lissa que a mensagem tinha sido passada.

"Obrigado," disse Avery. A não ser que eu esteja enganada, tinha algo legitimamente magoado no rosto dela. "Tenho certeza que vamos dar um jeito."

"Bom, bom," disse o Sr. Lazar, totalmente inconsciente do drama. "Talvez você possa mostrar a Avery a casa de convidados? Ela está ficando na ala leste."

"Claro," disse Lissa, desejando que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa menos isso.

Ela, Christian, e Avery começaram a sair, mas então, dois caras entraram na sala. Um era um Moroi, um pouco mais jovem que nós, e o outro um dhampir com seus vinte anos – um guardião, pelas feições duras e sérias dele.

"Ah, aí está você," disse o Sr. Lazar. Chamando os caras para dentro. Ele colocou suas mãos no ombro do garoto. "Esse é meu filho Reed. Ele é um calouro e vai frequentar as aulas aqui. Ele está muito excitado."

Na verdade, Reed parecia extremamente não excitado. Ele era o cara mais grosseiro que eu já vi. Se eu precisasse fazer o papel de adolescente descontente, eu podia aprender tudo que havia para se saber com Reed Lazar. Ele tinha as mesmas feições que Avery, mas elas estavam estragadas por uma careta que parecia estar grudada em seu rosto. O Sr. Lazar apresentou os outros para Reed. A resposta de Reed foi um "hey," gutural.

"E esse é Simon, o guardião de Avery," continuou o Sr. Lazar. "É claro, no campus ele não precisava estar com ela o tempo todo. Você sabe como é. Ainda sim, tenho certeza que ele estará por perto."

Eu espero que não. Ele não parecia completamente desagradável como Reed, mas ele tinha certa natureza severa que parecia extreme mesmo entre os guardiões.

Os próximos quatro meses iriam ser interessantes, pensei. E Avery sofreria, coitada. Eu já estava com pena de Avery por ter um irmão e um guardião tão sem graças, agora mais ainda por Lissa não estar sendo carismática com ela. Lissa pareceu pensar exatamente a mesma coisa enquanto saía com eles para apresentar a Academia. Ela queria fazer amizade com Avery, mas a sua raiva ainda a estava impedindo de ser gentil o suficiente para convidá-los para jantar conosco. Ela ainda queria brigar com Tatiana por ter feito isso.

Eu voltei pro meu próprio corpo e encontrei Adrian me encarando, fascinado. Era como se eu fosse um experimento científico muito interessante.

"O que foi?" perguntei. "Você conseguiu ver o que eu vi na cabeça de Lissa? Inclusive sua_nova amiga_?"

"Quem me dera se eu conseguisse ver o que você viu. Eu apenas fiquei fascinado quando vi como esse laço realmente funciona. É como se você tivesse saído do seu próprio corpo"

"É mais ou menos isso" explicar como funcionava o laço ainda era complicado para mim. "Mas só funciona de um lado"

"Eu sei" disse, sorrindo. "E o que você disse por último? Lissa arrumou uma substituta para você?"

Eu o soquei no braço. "Claro que não." Contei a ele sobre Kirova estar saindo e sobre Avery. Adrian ficou tão surpreso quanto eu tinha ficado. E curioso para conhecer Avery. Eu tinha certeza de que ele iria vê-la assim que chegasse à ala dos visitantes, onde seu apartamento ficava.

Ele estava prestes a falar algo quando vimos minha mãe caminhando até nós. Olhei para os lados e percebi que estávamos atravessando o prédio dos guardiões. Então era óbvio que ela estaria por lá.

Seus movimentos me lembravam de um soldado. Totalmente bem disciplinados e elegantes. E sua expressão me dizia que ela não gostou de me ver na companhia de Adrian.

"Lord Ivashkov, Rose" ela nos cumprimentou. Sua voz soou desprovida de quaisquer emoções.

"Guardiã Hathaway" Adrian disse, animadamente. "Devo dizer que sua inspiradora presença me ajuda a dormir à noite. Obrigado."

Seus lábios se franziram. Eu tive que segurar a minha risada. Adrian estava provocando minha mãe e ao mesmo tempo sendo educado. Ele parecia não temer sua própria vida.

"Obrigada, Lord Ivashkov. Estamos fazendo de tudo para manter esse campus seguro" seu olhar caiu em mim. "Se importaria de eu pegar Rose emprestada por um momento?"

"À vontade. Eu preciso resolver outros assuntos" ele se despediu de nós e se afastou, logo puxando sua carteira de cigarros. Balancei a cabeça. Adrian definitivamente não tinha jeito.

"Você e Ivashkov parecem ser bons amigos" disse ela depois que Adrian dobrou a esquina.

Suspirei. "Mãe, não tem nada acontecendo entre nós"

O olhar dela ainda continuava duro. "E mesmo assim eu continuo não gostando de ver vocês dois juntos"

"Você só veio falar comigo para me dar uma bronca porque ando com o Adrian?" questionei. Seus olhos brilharam de raiva. Eu sabia que ela odiava ser cortada.

"Não" disse ela. Sua expressão se suavizou. "Na verdade eu queria me despedir de você. Estou voltando para a Corte para ficar com o Lord Szelsky"

"Eu achei que você ficaria por mais tempo" minha mãe tinha sido chamada para repor os números dos guardiões mortos no ataque.

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não. Os que irão repor chegaram ontem à noite. Guardiã Petrov estava inclusive dividindo as tarefas deles algumas horas atrás."

"Quando você partirá?"

"Hoje à noite" disse. "Mas tenho planos de aparecer aqui semana que vem, para seu aniversário"

Eu apenas a encarei. Por causa do ataque, eu tinha esquecido um monte de coisas da minha vida. E uma delas foi meu aniversário. Faltavam apenas cinco dias, para ser mais exata. Era engraçado, porque semana passada eu estava louca para que esse dia chegasse logo. O dia em que eu me tornaria legalmente uma adulta. Mas agora? Agora isso não importava.

Minha mãe pareceu achar que meu choque era porque ela estaria presente, não porque eu tinha me esquecido da data. "Olha Rose, se você não quiser que eu esteja aqui -"

Eu a puxei para um abraço. Isso a chocou mais ainda. E a mim também. "Claro que eu quero!" Ia ser interessante. Esse seria o primeiro aniversário que ela estaria presente. Aquela parte de mim que se sentia uma garotinha rejeitada pelos pais se alegrou. Yeah, as coisas estavam mudando entre nós. E para melhor.

Ela suspirou - provavelmente de alívio por eu ter aceitado - e afagou meu cabelo. Eu senti que aquele vazio que eu tinha no coração por causa da sua ausência tinha sido preenchido.

Nós não falamos nada por alguns segundos. Mas quando ela se afastou, eu vi um brilho de emoções em seus olhos. Era pura afeição. Ela afagou meu rosto. "Ah Rosemarie, eu estou com medo de te deixar aqui, sozinha. Medo de você fazer outra loucura"

Eu sorri. "Eu não vou a lugar algum, mãe. Chega de loucuras. Bem, pelo menos por agora"

Eu estava saindo do dormitório para encontrar Lissa e os outros quando senti sua presença.

Ali, entre os pinheiros perto de um dos chafarizes que a Academia tinha, usando seu longo sobretudo de caubói, estava Dimitri.

Ainda nem tinham saído os primeiros raios de Sol direito, mas eu conseguia ver sua silhueta alta e imponente. Além dessa poderosa conexão que partilhávamos, sabíamos exatamente quando um estava por perto. Era quase como se houvesse um imã, ou um alerta que soava no nosso subconsciente quando um de nós aparecia.

Cuidadosamente, eu fiz a volta e caminhei até onde ele estava. Não havia ninguém ali por perto, já que a maioria estava jantando, mas mesmo assim eu tinha que tomar cuidado para não ser vista. Desviei de algumas poças de lama no caminho e o encontrei sob a sombra das arvores.

"Você já teve alta?" Indaguei surpresa. Não conseguia ver seu rosto e, pra ser sincera, temia o que fosse encontrar ali.

"Já, mas ainda estou em observação. Dra. Olendzki me proibiu de trabalho pesado por dois dias. Disse que ainda tenho sangue a repor."

Sua voz era inexpressiva e, quando ele deu um passo a frente, pude ver que seu rosto também. Ele usava aquela maldita máscara de guardião. Eu sabia o que viria a seguir.

"Rose... me diz que o que o Guardião Alto me contou não é verdade." Dimitri suspirou e levou uma mão ao rosto, aperto a ponte do nariz, escolhendo suas palavras cuidadosamente "Me diga que você não voltou, contra tudo e todos na caverna, para me salvar?"

"Dimitri..." iniciei, mas minha voz se quebrou quando vi seu olhar. Cara, ele estava bravo. Na verdade estava furioso.

"Depois de tudo o que passamos, depois de tanto treinamento, Rose. Você voltou quando deveria ter ido. O sol estava quase se pondo e havia mais Strigoi." Eu merecia ouvir aquilo. Sabia que sim. Mas não significa que doeu menos ficar calada enquanto ouvia. "Você foi impulsiva e colocou, não apenas a você, mas a outros guardiões em perigo. Foi uma insanidade!"

"Dimitri, eu tinha que-" ele me interrompeu.

"Tinha que _o que_? Mostrar que Rose Hathaway faz o que quer quando quer? Que a morte não a assusta? Provar sua coragem e bravura enfrentando a morte certa?"

"Eu não morri." Cortei-o com acidez. "E pelo que consta, nem você e os outros guardiões que estavam comigo."

"Isso foi sorte. E não podemos sempre contar com a sorte. Por isso treinamos arduamente, Rose. Por isso devemos estar sempre preparados para o pior." Ele estava prestes a gritar comigo. Em todos esses meses que nós treinamos, eu nunca o vi com tanta raiva. Ele sempre estava no controle de suas emoções. Mas agora ele parecia á beira de perdê-lo. Ele pareceu perceber isso, pois fechou os olhos. E quando ele os abriu, eu fiquei surpresa por também ver desespero lá."Quando... quando eu lhe disse que temia as consequências de nossa relação... quando eu lhe disse que não podia me deixar te amar... Rose, foi por isso. Você voltou por mim quando deveria ter continuado."

"Você poderia ter morrido. Ou pior." Sua voz me deu vontade de chorar pela segunda vez naquele dia. Não. Dimitri não estava terminando comigo. Ele não podia.

"Dimitri, você não entende? Eu tive que fazer isso. Não podia te perder" minha voz não passava de um sussurro. Eu estava prestes a quebrar novamente. "Por favor, não diga que isso foi errado e imprudente. Não diga que eu arrisquei demais e que temos que ficar separados para não acontecer de novo."

"Rose, isso _foi_ errado e imprudente. Nunca deveria ter acontecido. E nem deve acontecer novamente."

Uma estaca no coração deveria doer menos que suas palavras, ditas com suavidade que pareciam irreais. Então era isso. Dimitri ia terminar comigo. Nada do que ele havia me dito antes de irmos para a missão de resgate aconteceria. Ele estava voltando atrás. Antes mesmo de termos começado. Era cruel com a vida dava voltas.

"Eu sabia." Disparei, raiva correndo em minhas veias, tão rápido quanto meu coração poderia bater. "Sabia que isso iria acontecer! Eu sabia que alguma hora você iria fazer isso comigo e voltar atrás, mas eu ignorei. Ignorei porque eu acreditei que o que aconteceu entre nós na cabana havia significado para você tanto quanto significa para mim. Deveria saber que seus princípios zen ou sei lá que merda você irá usar como desculpa desta vez iriam falar mais alto e que tudo o que você me disse quando estávamos juntos iria pelo ralo." Dimitri pareceu assustado com minha explosão, e até confuso. Mas isso não me fez parar. Cutuquei seu peito com o indicador enquanto prosseguia reclamando. "Nada mais importa, certo? Vamos, diga logo! Volte atrás das suas deci-"

Dimitri não disse nada. E nem eu pude continuar a gritar, pois minha boca havia sido subitamente coberta pela dele assim que me puxou para seus braços.

Parte de mim tentava me lembrar de que eu deveria me afastar e ficar brava com ele. Mas outra parte, a que venceu, apenas queria aproveitar o beijo que eu estava esperando desde que o vi acordar mais cedo naquele dia. E oh, era como se todos os meus problemas tivessem desaparecido enquanto nossos lábios se moviam em perfeita sincronia.

Entretanto, mais cedo do que eu gostaria, Dimitri interrompeu o beijo, e afastou-se apenas alguns centímetros para que pudesse encarar meu olhos. Suas mãos subiram e seguraram meu rosto com delicadeza. Ele suspirou.

"_Roza_, nunca irei retirar o que lhe disse na cabana. E nem depois. O que aconteceu entre nós... eu nunca, nunca, irei querer esquecer. Aquilo importa. Isso importa. Nós importamos."

"Mas... você disse..." Agora era eu quem estava confusa. Seu sermão e maneira que havia falado...

"Eu disse que você nunca mais na sua vida deve se arriscar dessa maneira. Nunca mais, está me ouvindo?" Sua máscara havia caído e agora eu encarava sua dor e desespero e entendi o porquê de tanta raiva. "Rose, eu não consigo pensar o que poderia ter acontecido caso sua mãe e Stan não estivessem lá... Eu amo você, Rose. Tanto que me chega a doer."

"Eu também te amo, camarada. " Disse antes de beijá-lo novamente. "Você não imagina o que eu senti quando te vi caído... Foi como..." Não consegui terminar, incapaz de por em palavras meus sentimentos daquele momento horrível que, se pudesse, apagaria da minha memória.

Seus braços me envolveram, e me puxaram para mais perto dele. Descansei minha cabeça em seu peito e me deixei ser envolvida pelo cheiro da sua loção pós-barba que era tão familiar. Eu senti algo quente e molhado escorrer pelo meu rosto. Eram lágrimas. Eu tinha ficado tão assustada quando vi aquele Strigoi afundando suas presas no pescoço de Dimitri, achando que ele estaria morto. Foi um inferno tão grande.

"Shh, não pense nisso, _Roza_. Eu estou aqui." Abraçamo-nos com mais força. Se havia algo no mundo que eu pudesse chamar de lar, eram seus braços. "Eu te disse que queria resolver as coisas, não disse? Eu quero que todos saibam sobre nós. Eu também quero que nossos encontros deixem de ser às sombras"

Levantei a cabeça para olhá-lo. Havia algo diferente em seu olhar. Algo mais vivo. Como uma chama ardente. "Eu também quero isso. Mas Lissa... e minha mãe..."

"Uma coisa de cada vez. Primeiro devemos esperar até a sua formatura. Para todos os efeitos, você ainda é minha alua, _e_ menor de idade ainda. São duas coisas que não podemos ignorar." Ele ergueu a mão e segurou uma mecha de meu cabelo entre os dedos com gentileza. "E... até lá, até a formatura, vamos ter que nos afastar." Ele disse isso com um suspiro pesado.

Eu assenti. "Você tinha me falado isso antes" eu sabia que não deveria revelar aquilo para ele, mas mesmo assim continuei. "E, bem, Adrian já sabe sobre nós. E não faça essa cara. Ele sabe há muito tempo, desde a ida à Idaho. Foi por isso que ele me ajudou a me esgueirar para onde você estava hoje. Ele tem sido muito compreensivo e leal... Não esqueça disso."

Dimitri ergueu a sobrancelha – daquela maneira legal que ele fazia –mas não comentou o assunto. Esperava que ele visse Adrian diferente agora, mas talvez fosse esperança demais para um dia só. "Sua reação na caverna deu muito o que falar, Rose. Vamos ter que agir com mais cautela e menos... você sabe. Eu falo sério, Rose. Teremos que ser extremamente profissionais."

Só nesse momento que senti as consequências da minha atitude. Arriscar meu pescoço voltando para salvar Dimitri era tudo bem. Salvar o amor da minha vida, mas ter que esperar até a formatura, era ruim. Pior era o fato de que os outros estavam suspeitando sobre nós - Adrian mesmo havia me falado que a Dra. Olendzki estava suspeitando, mas que achava que isso era impossível. Eu definitivamente não tinha pensando nisso quando corri para salvá-lo. Iria ser complicado.

Bem, eu era Rose Hathaway afinal de contas. Problemas grandes o suficiente para me comprometer, situações impossíveis e regras feitas para serem quebradas eram as definições da minha vida. E meu relacionamento com Dimitri se encaixava nessas 3 categorias. Definitivamente, a sorte não estava do meu lado - até porque se estivesse, eu não seria uma Hathaway.

**Eu ficaria muito feliz em saber o que vocês estão achando o/ **

**- Anita**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bom, aí está o capítulo 4! Foi bem complicado de escrever e quase que apagamos ele todo KKK **

**Ps: contém cenas de BP**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Como Lissa tinha me dito, as aulas começaram no dia seguinte a todo o vapor. Os professores que tinham morrido no ataque haviam sido substituídos - o mesmo tinha acontecido com os guardiões. E mesmo agora, três dias depois, ainda podíamos ver as cicatrizes que o ataque trouxera. A Academia estava se esforçando para se recuperar do ataque, mas as coisas não iriam mais voltar a serem como eram antigamente. Nunca mais.

Alberta tinha nos comunicado mais cedo que a experiência de campo voltaria a funcionar hoje, mas com algumas modificações: os ataques falsos estariam suspensos até o final do mês. O motivo dessa decisão era óbvio: as pessoas ainda estavam traumatizadas com o ataque - especialmente os Moroi. Simular um ataque de Strigoi agora só pioraria a recuperação. Eu achava que eles iriam trocar nossos protegidos, na esperança de que eu conseguisse ficar com Lissa, mas não aconteceu. Eu continuaria guardando Christian pelo próximo mês, exatamente como antes. Bem, algumas coisas não mudariam.

Inclusive a arrogância de Stan.

Eu achava que ele ficaria calado por causa do ataque, mas não. O único vestígio de como isso o tinha afetado estava nos seus olhos, que geralmente eram inexpressivos. Ele estava falando sobre as técnicas que usamos para proteger nossos Moroi antes do ataque, apontando a falha de cada um de nós. Ele inclusive estava segurando o bloco de anotações que tinha usado para anotar todos os nossos movimentos durante os testes.

"A partir de hoje, quando retomarmos com a experiência de campo, seremos mais rígidos nas avaliações." disse, largando o caderno na mesa. "Eu tenho certeza que cada um está mais do que disposto a se esforçar para proteger seu Moroi depois de tudo"

Meus colegas se remexeram em seus lugares, desconfortáveis. Stan continuou, sem dar a mínima para os resmungos. "Vamos trabalhar em cima de suas fraquezas. Especialmente quando se trata de controle." Seu olhar caiu em mim. "Lembrem-se sempre disso: vocês não podem deixar suas emoções tomarem conta de vocês. Elas podem arriscar a vida do seu protegido, inclusive a sua."

Eu reprimi o impulso de revirar os olhos. Tinha certeza que Stan me perturbaria com isso até a graduação. Nosso relacionamento podia ter ficado menos espinhoso depois da morte de Mason e do ataque, mas não o suficiente para que ele parasse de me provocar. Ele ainda era Stan Alto, afinal de contas. Rose Hathaway nunca seria vista exatamente como uma salvadora e uma aluna exemplar aos seus olhos - eu também não era exemplar na maior parte do tempo. Ele sempre iria criticar alguma coisa.

E era como eu tinha dito antes: eu realmente merecia levar essa bronca. Foi por isso que eu não rebati a indireta. Stan percebeu isso, pois acabei vendo certa curiosidade no seu olhar.

Ele virou para o resto da classe, e de repente vi sua expressão ficar dura. Parecia que iria sair vapor por suas orelhas a qualquer momento. "Sr. Bell, o que pensa que está fazendo com celular no meio da minha aula? Saia imediatamente!"

Douglas Bell, um dhampir loiro que eu lembrava ter sido derrubado por Yuri em uma das provas de campo, praticamente estava encolhido sobre o olhar de Stan, e claramente surpreso por ter sido pego.

Eu suspirei e voltei a encarar meu livro.

Encontrei Lissa e os outros no refeitório para o almoço. Ela estava com Adrian, Eddie e Avery.

Olhei para os lados e não vi Christian em lugar nenhum.

"Sua carga está nos alimentadores." Adrian disse, sorrindo. Ele apoiou seu queixo na mão. "Parece que alguém não anda fazendo o serviço direito. Não esperava isso vindo de você, Pequena dhampir"

Eu revirei os olhos. "Menos, Adrian. A experiência só passa a valer depois da última aula"

"Dê uma folga para ela, Ivashkov" eu olhei para o rosto sorridente de Avery. "Pelo que sei, Rose Hathaway é a melhor veterana daqui. Ela precisa se recuperar das lutas"

Adrian murmurou alguma desculpa antes de voltar a tomar um gole de alguma bebida no seu copo - eu nem queria imaginar o que era. Eu devolvi o sorriso para ela. "Obrigada pelo voto de confiança"

Era bom saber que Avery estava se dando bem. Lissa tinha mudado suas atitudes sobre Avery quando a pegou tendo uma briga muito feia com o pai dela - ele tinha insultado a própria filha e nem se preocupou em esconder seu desprezo por ela, inclusive o da sua mãe. Eu tinha ficado com mais pena ainda dela, e Lissa também. Mas agora, Avery parecia bem mais feliz na nossa companhia. Eu suspeitava que nós fôssemos quase que uma segunda família para ela, já que até seu irmão e seu guardião eram ambos sem graça e duros com ela.

E ainda, ela ficou agradavelmente surpresa por ver Avery se encaixando perfeitamente, encantando ambos Adrian e Christian. Admitidamente, Adrian era impressionado por quase qualquer coisa feminina. Christian era mais difícil de ganhar, mas até ele parecia estar ficando mais e mais encantado por ela – provavelmente porque ela ficava tesando Adrian. Qualquer um que fizesse piada à custa de Adrian subia na lista de pontos de Christian.

"Sendo assim, explique isso,"Avery disse, enrolando o linguine no garfo. "Você apenas, tipo, perambula pela academia o dia inteiro? Você esta tentando refazer suas experiências do ensino médio?"

"Nada de refazer,"disse Adrian com orgulho. "Eu totalmente regi o meu ensino médio. Eu era cultuado e adorado – não que isso seja um choque."Ao lado dele, Christian quase se engasgou com sua comida. Não faziam nem cinco minutos que ele tinha sentado na mesa com seu almoço.

"E aí...você esta tentando reviver seus dias de glória. Isso tudo foi por água abaixo desde então, huh?"

"De jeito nenhum,"disse Adrian. " Eu sou como um vinho fino. Ficou melhor com o tempo. O melhor ainda esta por vim."

"Parece que ficará velho depois de um tempo," dia Avery, aparentemente não convencida pela convincente comparação com vinho. "Eu certamente estou entediada, e eu até passei parte do dia ajudando meu pai."

"Adrian dorme a maior parte do dia," apontou Lissa, tentando manter a rosto sério. "Assim ele não tem realmente que se preocupar sobre encontrar coisas pra fazer."

"Hey, eu passo uma boa porção do meu tempo ajudando você a desvendar os mistérios do Espírito," Adrian a lembrou.

Avery se inclinou para frente, curiosidade por todo o seu bonito rosto. "Então isso é realmente real? Eu ouvi historias sobre Espírito... e como você pode curar pessoas?"

Eu olhei para Lissa. Ela levou um tempo para responder. Ela não estava certa se conseguiria se acostumar com o fato de sua magia ser exposta a todos. "Entre outras coisas. Nós ainda estamos tentando compreender isso."

Adrian estava mais ansioso que ela para discutir isso – provavelmente na esperança de impressionar Avery – e providenciou um rápido resumo de algumas das habilidades do Espírito, como auras e compulsão. "E,"ele adicionou, "Eu posso visitar os sonhos das pessoas."

Christian levantou a mão. "Pare. Eu acabei de sentir que há um comentário vindo sobre como as mulheres já sonham com você. Eu comi agora, você sabe."

"Eu não estava indo por esse caminho,"disse Adrian. Mas ele meio que parecia com se desejasse que ele tivesse pensado na piada primeiro. Eu não pude não achar engraçado.

Adrian era tão imprudente e petulante em público... mas aí, nos meus sonhos e nos assuntos que envolviam meu romance com Dimitri,ele se mostrava o seu lado sério e preocupado. Ele era mais complexo do que qualquer um o dava crédito.

Avery parecia derrotada. "Cara. Eu costumava pensar que Ar era legal. Acho que não."um pequena brisa de repente soprou o cabelo dela, fazendo-a parecer como se estivesse pousando para um ensaio fotográfico de roupa de banho. Ela deu ao grupo um sorrido deslumbrante. Tudo que faltava era um fotógrafo.

"Ar é um ótimo elemento" falei, cortando outro pedaço do meu bife. "É só você saber como usá-lo. Você poderia asfixiar um Strigoi, por exemplo"

Magia ofensiva era um tópico praticamente proibido entre os Moroi, especialmente quando se tratava de usá-la para combater os Strigoi. Por séculos, os Moroi tinham decidido entregar aos guardiões a tarefa de protegê-los. Mas agora as coisas pareciam estar mudando. Tasha Ozera, e até mesmo Lissa, eram a favor dos Moroi aprenderem a lutar com magia e estavam tentando convencer os outros a permitirem.

Desde a morte de Mason e do ataque, eu passei a apreciar a ideia dos Moroi usarem magia ofensiva para se defenderem dos Strigoi. Fogo e Ar eram os melhores elementos para usar como arma contra os eles, e recentemente eu vi que Água não era tão inútil assim, afinal, se Mia não tivesse quebrado aquele aquário e distraído Isaiah e Elena com água, eu também não estaria viva.

"É mesmo?" perguntou ela, pensativa. "Eu nunca pensei nisso... Acho que também usar magia para fazê-los voar não é uma má ideia"

"Eu não me importaria se você fizesse o Christian voar" falei, e rapidamente acrescentei. "Para bem longe, de preferência"

Christian levantou os olhos da comida. "Whoa! Tudo isso só porque você não quer me guardar? Eu nem ronco a noite!"

Eu devolvi o olhar. "Você ronca. Mas você dorme pesado demais para perceber isso" vi que um leve tom de vermelho tingiu suas bochechas e segurei uma risada.

Lissa apenas balançou a cabeça. "Rose, você provavelmente seria expulsa assim que soubessem que ele teria sumido. E é claro que eles saberiam que você teve a mão nisso"

Eu estava prestes a argumentar que era boa em como esconder as evidências quando olhei para o relógio. "Merda"

"O que foi?" perguntou Avery. Eu provavelmente tinha feito uma cara bem feia para todos estarem olhando para mim.

Tomei o resto do meu suco. "Vou me atrasar para o treino se não sair agora"

"Ah" Adrian se recostou na sua cadeira e me lançou um olhar divertido. "Então é bom você ir. Belikov não é um homem muito tolerante quando se trata de atrasos"

Eu apenas encarei seus olhos verdes. Avery se levantou. "Bom, eu também tenho que ir. Meu pai quer que eu o ajude com umas papeladas" ela não se preocupou em ocultar o desprezo na sua voz quando disse a palavra '_pai_'.

"Vejo vocês mais tarde então" Lissa disse. E pelo laço, ela acrescentou: _Encontre-nos depois na sala ao lado do depósito. Estaremos treinando Espírito_.

Eu saí, com Avery logo atrás de mim. Percebi que estava andando rápido quando ela disse."Espere, Rose"

"Desculpe" murmurei, diminuindo os passos até que ela ficasse do meu lado.

"Então, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. Vai ser rápido, eu prometo" ela esfregou as mãos. Ela parecia nervosa, o que aumentou mais a minha curiosidade. "Você e o Adrian estão, uh -"

Levantei uma mão. "Não" Eu deveria saber que essa pergunta viria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Também deveria saber que Avery tinha ouvido dizer que eu estava com Adrian. Afinal, era o que todos diziam. "Onde você ouviu isso?"

"Na Corte. E aqui também. Todos dizem que você e Adrian estão juntos em _um romance proibido_"

"Repleto de tensões sexuais, eu presumo" Ela assentiu. Gemi. "Casamento também, certo?"

Ela nem precisou responder. "Desculpe, eu não queria trazer a tona assuntos ruins. Só queria saber se Adrian estava disponível."

Eu dei um sorriso tranquilizador pra ela. "Não tem problema. Eu só odeio esses boatos. Mas respondendo a pergunta, o Adrian está sim disponível"

Sua expressão se iluminou, e novamente eu me lembrei do quão fascinado Adrian parecia com ela. Até mesmo sua atenção tinha se desviado de mim para ela, inclusive as piadas. Yeah, não seria uma má ideia os dois juntos. Seria até bom, porque Adrian pararia de sofrer porque eu estava com Dimitri. Quem sabe Avery não conquistaria seu coração? E eles combinavam: ambos eram bonitos, engraçados e da realeza. E o mais importante: eles pareciam estar atraídos um pelo outro. Aposto que até Tatiana ficaria mais feliz em vê-lo com ela do que comigo e desistiria da absurda ideia de casá-lo com Lissa.

"Você me intriga, Rose"

Olhei para ela. "O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Bem" ela desviou de um galho de árvore que tinha caído no chão. "Você vive rodeada de caras quentes que a maioria das garotas matariam para ter na cama e mesmo assim você os trata só como amigos"

"Que caras?"

"Você sabe... tem o Adrian, aquele dhampir loiro bonitinho e o Guardião Belikov. E corrija-me se eu estiver errada, ele é seu professor, certo?"

"Certo"

Ela me encarou como se eu fosse louca. "Meu deus! Se ele fosse meu professor de luta, eu há muito tempo tinha me jogado em cima dele! Não sei como você consegue se segurar quando está perto dele. Ele é sexy demais para ser ignorado... E vocês parecem ser bons amigos" seus olhos se alargaram. "Ah meu deus, desculpa por isso..."

"Relaxe" falei, me divertindo com as reações dela. Me lembrou de Jill, que disse algo semelhante sobre a minha relação com Dimitri. Mas mal as duas sabiam que minha relação com Dimitri ia muito mais além de amizade e ensinamentos. "Eu também acho ele bem quente, mas não o vejo como... algo a mais. Ele é apenas meu instrutor e amigo"

Ela me estudou novamente e pareceu aceitar o que eu tinha dito. Dava para ver que ela ainda me achava louca por recusar Dimitri, mas aposto que ela estava mais feliz pelo fato de Adrian estar disponível.

"Oh," disse Avery de repente. "Aí esta Simon. Eu devo ir."

Simon, o guardião de Avery, estava parado perto do pátio. Ele tinha o mesmo olhar duro de sempre, e praticamente me ignorou. Ele e o irmão dela, Reed, não quiseram se juntar a nós. Se eu fosse uma pessoa mais sentimental, teria ficado chateada com a arrogância deles. Mas Avery parecia não se importar com a decisão deles - muito menos com cara amarrada de Simon.

Eu continuei meu caminho, indo até o ginásio. A parte boa além de eu ter conseguido voltar a participar em tempo integral na experiência de campo, era que eu continuava a ter meus treinos com Dimitri. E agora que a experiência voltaria, eu pensei tristemente, nós nos veríamos apenas 2 vezes por dia.

Entrei no ginásio e larguei minha bolsa em um dos bancos e estava prestes a entrar no vestuário quando o vi.

Ele estava socando um saco de pancadas, e pela velocidade e a força dos socos e chutes, eu diria que faltava pouco para o saco arrebentar. Seu cabelo castanho escuro estava preso naquele usual rabo de cavalo, mas alguns fios tinham escapado e caiam no seu rosto. Havia gotas de suor na sua testa, mas ele estava concentrado demais para perceber isso. Inclusive a minha presença.

Eu fiquei parada ali, observando ele lutar. Seus golpes eram rápidos e precisos, e certamente seriam letais para qualquer Strigoi. Além da sua altura que lhe dava vantagem nas lutas, Dimitri tinha um porte atlético muito bem trabalhado, que lhe conferiam força brutal e agilidade. Ele era uma verdadeira máquina de matar. E um deus da luta.

Ele parou de socar e levantou seus olhos, dessa vez para me olharem. "Há quanto tempo você está aí?"

Eu me desencostei da parede e cruzei os braços. "Alguns minutos. Não queria te atrapalhar, ainda mais porque você estava concentrado"

Ele pegou um pano perto da sua garrafa d'água e enxugou o rosto. "Você deveria ter me chamado. Estamos dez minutos atrasados"

Revirei os olhos por causa da sua pontualidade excessiva e me aproximei dele. Nossos olhos se encontraram brevemente. "Nosso treino termina quinze minutos antes das próximas aulas começarem"

"Bem. Vamos começar então. Você já se trocou?"

Dimitri estava cumprindo e muito bem seu papel de ser estritamente profissional comigo. Ele estava sempre usando aquela máscara de guardião que escondia suas emoções, como naquele momento. Era como se o episódio da cabana não tivesse existido. Aquilo me irritava, e ele sabia disso.

Mas havia algo naqueles olhos, e não era por causa da nossa atração. Eles pareciam assombrados, como se tivessem acabado de viver um pesadelo - e a pancadaria seria uma prova de que aquilo não tinha sido real. Ele pareceu perceber isso, pois ele quebrou o contato visual.

Eu bufei e me arrastei até o vestuário. Quando voltei, ele voltou a olhar para mim e cruzou os braços. Seu rosto voltara a ser inexpressivo. "Acho que seria bom se revessemos algumas técnicas de luta hoje. Já se aqueceu?"

Não. "Já." Odiava ver Dimitri assim. Depois de tudo eu meio que esperava que fosse mais aberto comigo. Só um pouquinho mais.

Ele balançou a cabeça, e vi um fantasma de um meio sorriso em seus lábios. "Ok, vamos começar aquecendo então." Dimitri sempre sabia quando eu mentia.

A sessão de aquecimento durou pouco mais de cinco minutos. Alonguei meus músculos e Dimitri forçou ainda mais meus membros. Após ter me dado um minuto para me recompor, ele subiu no tatame e se preparou, esperando-me. Imitei sua posição e avencei contra ele.

A forma como Dimitri lutava era de tirar o fôlego. Sua técnica, habilidade e força, além da agilidade, eram incríveis. Não era a toa que o chamavam de deus por ai. Apesar de nossos primeiros contatos terem sido um pouco turbulentos, era grata por tê-lo como professor particular. Então não foi surpresa ele ter me derrubado várias vezes. Ele estava mais atento e mais ágil que nunca.

"Você não está concentrada, Rose." Disse-me ele a alguns minutos da aula acabar.

"Claro que estou." Retruquei, secando o suor da testa "Ou já se esqueceu dos golpes que te acertei?"

"Um golpe ou outro não te faz vencer um Strigoi. Você deve derrubá-lo e estacá-lo. Essa é a vitória." Estava prestes a retrucar quando Dimitri movimentou-se com rapidez para trás de mim me dando uma chave de braço. "_Não está se concentrando._"

Com um suspiro ele me soltou e voltamos à posição defensiva. "Você deve esvaziar sua mente, Rose. O que está te preocupando?"

O que aconteceu a seguir pareceu um déjà-vu.

Começamos a lutar novamente, Dimitri bloqueando meus golpes com facilidade e dando pouca abertura para que eu conseguisse acertá-lo. Até que, quando ele tentou manejar bloquear-me e ao mesmo tempo me golpear, visualizei uma falha em seu movimento e arrisquei. Passei por baixo de seu braço e lhe dei uma rasteira, levando-o ao chão com surpresa. Mas Dimitri segurou-me pela cintura e me levou consigo.

Antes que eu pudesse cantar vitória, meu sorriso foi apagado quando ele segurou meus braços e me virou no tatame. Suas pernas seguraram as minhas e suas mãos pressionaram meus pulsos contra o chão.

Já estivemos numa posição muito semelhante dias atrás. O calor da luta e a adrenalina nos deixaram sem fôlego assim como da última vez. Entretanto, havia algo diferente entre nós. A tensão era maior e os olhos de Dimitri brilhavam de desejo. Ele me queria, eu também o queria. Mas nós não podíamos. Também não podíamos ser mais que amigos, mas isso não nos impediu. Esse era o problema.

"Você realmente quer saber o que está me preocupando?" minha voz não passava de um sussurro. Quase inaudível. Mas ele ouviu. E o fogo que acendeu em seus olhos provava que ele tinha entendido o que eu quis dizer.

E Dimitri ia me beijar. Eu sei que ia, e meu corpo se acendeu em antecipação. Estava quieto demais e me olhava com uma intensidade que eu conhecia bem. Eram apenas alguns centímetros para superar e estávamos sozinhos.

Ele estava começando a abaixar seu rosto para mais perto do meu quando a voz de Stan soou alta.

"Belikov." Dimitri se afastou e seu rosto estava coberto pela máscara de inexpressividade. "Ah, está ensinando a Srta. Hathaway." Havia prazer em sua voz em me ver derrotada. Mal sabia ele...

"Em que posso te ajudar, Alto?" Dimitri se levantou e estendeu a mão para mim.

"Estamos precisando de você." Ele disse, com um sorrisinho arrogante para mim.

"Tudo bem, vou só pegar meu casaco e vamos." Olhou para mim com um aceno de cabeça. "Terminamos por hoje, Rose."

De costas para Stan, seus olhos castanhos imensamente profundos lançaram-me um olhar de aviso junto com uma mensagem: _Vê agora, Rose?_ _Por isso temos que ficar separados_.

Eu não estava a fim de fazer duas viagens para carregar minhas coisas para o quarto de Christian.

Sinceramente, hoje era um dos dias em que a preguiça havia me consumido - menos quando se tratava de lutas. E agora eu estava pagando o preço por ter a deixado ganhar: equilibrar meu travesseiro estava se tornando impossível e ele poderia cair em uma poça de neve derretida a qualquer momento. O vento também não estava ajudando muito.

"Precisa de ajuda?"

Eu praticamente dei um pulo de susto, o que fez o travesseiro escorregar dos meus dedos e cair no chão. Mas uma mão foi, mas rápida e o agarrou antes que ele atingisse o concreto. Olhei para o cima e vi Dimitri segurando meu travesseiro. Ele tinha um meio sorriso divertido.

Peguei o travesseiro da sua mão e o joguei em uma da minha bolsa. "Obrigada, camarada, mas acho que consigo lidar com isso" Eu não precisava dele para carregar minhas coisas. Se eu podia empalar um Strigoi, por que não carregar um pouco de peso? Dimitri não precisava me ver apanhando para algo tão insignificante.

Ele também pareceu perceber isso, pois seu sorriso só ampliou. "Você não precisa fazer isso sozinha, Rose" E antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ele puxou uma das minhas bolsas e o travesseiro.

"Não há necessidade de você ser cavalheiro" era uma mentira. Eu apreciava todas as vezes que Dimitri era um cavalheiro - aquilo só o deixava mais sexy

"Eu achei que você ainda estava na reunião" falei.

"Não. Ela acabou meia hora atrás" revelou. Nós começamos a andar em direção ao dormitório Moroi.

"E você pode me dizer sobre o que foi? Ou é assunto ultrassecreto dos guardiões?"

Aquilo o fez sorrir de novo. "Na verdade, não foi algo super secreto. Alberta apenas me convidou para entrar para o comitê e me nomeou vice-capitão"

Eu quase tropecei nos meus próprios pés. Olhei para ele, incrédula."Vice? Isso te dá agora autoridade para agir praticamente como o chefe dos guardiões aqui!"

Ele ignorou meu choque. "Eu não diria exatamente isso. Eu só assumiria quando Alberta estivesse fora do campus"

"Mas mesmo assim é um cargo muito importante!" O comitê dos guardiões era o topo da hierarquia dos guardiões e aprendizes dhampirs da Academia. Eram eles que atribuíam as funções para cada guardião que trabalhava na Academia, organizavam nossos testes... Em suma: todos os assuntos relacionados aos guardiões eram tratados com eles. Inclusive ocorrências disciplinares que envolviam quebra do protocolo dos guardiões. Alberta, Emil e Celeste eram os membros do comitê. E como Celeste tinha morrido no ataque, Alberta precisou arrumar um substituto, que acabou sendo Dimitri.

Eu estava surpresa pela escolha, mas não era por ele não ser bom para o serviço. Dimitri era bom, muito bom no que fazia. Ás vezes até demais, superando Alberta e os outros. Eu estava surpresa tanto por Dimitri ser mais novo que os demais quanto por ele estar na Academia a bem menos tempo do que outros professores, por exemplo. Geralmente os escolhidos eram guardiões mais velhos e que trabalhavam há mais tempo na escola. Essa conquista provava mais uma vez o quão foda Dimitri era.

Dimitri, entretanto, parecia indiferente ao cargo que acabou de conquistar, como se toda aquela influência e respeito que ele tinha adquirido não fosse nada demais. Diabos, ele podia estalar os dedos e despedir um guardião se ele quisesse! E aquilo com certeza o faria ser mais cobiçado para ser guardião de algum Moroi.

"Cara, você poderia despedir o Stan se você quisesse" eu disse, excitada com a ideia. Ao chegarmos próximos da entrada do dormitório, eu me virei para que pudesse ficar na frente dele. "Ou puni-lo por ser tão filho da-"

"Rose" havia uma nota de aviso na sua voz, mas eu podia ver que ele mais estava se divertindo com a minha reação do que irritado. Eu sabia que era complicado para ele manter a pose séria em momentos como esse, onde eu dizia algo absurdo. "Você sabe que isso dificilmente aconteceria. E não é como Stan odiasse você"

"Ele odeia." Então me lembrei de quando eu estava na caverna, no alívio que ele transparecia quando me encontrou viva checando o pulso de Dimitri. "Não muito. Quero dizer, eu sei que ele se importa, mas na maior parte do tempo ele me provoca, e me trata como se eu fosse uma criança"

"Ele só gosta de pegar no seu pé"

"Tanto faz. Ainda não mudei de ideia sobre dispensá-lo" Eu me lembrei de outro ponto. "E nossos treinos... ainda irão continuar?"

"Claro que sim" ele disse como se aquilo fosse óbvio demais. Uma parte de mim se sentiu aliviada com isso. "Por que você achava que pararíamos?"

"Eu só queria passar mais tempo com você" saiu antes mesmo que eu pudesse me segurar. Dimitri congelou, e entendimento se passou pelo seu rosto. O sorriso que ele tinha morreu de repente.

Não importa o que tínhamos dito um para o outro sobre manter as coisas extremamente profissionais entre nós e ignorar nossa atração até a formatura, eu não conseguiria levar isso mais a diante.

Dimitri trouxe tanta coisa boa para a minha vida além de amor, instrução, força e conforto. Ele tinha me ensinado a explorar o meu melhor, e a aquietar meus demônios pessoais. Ele também tinha uma fé enorme em mim. Mas controle foi a única coisa que não consegui aprender direito. Especialmente quando se tratava de nós. E era bem aí que nos diferenciávamos um do outro.

Dimitri aproximou-se de mim e manejou com a maior facilidade segurar minhas coisas com apenas um braço. A mão livre ergueu-se para meu rosto e gostei do contato quente com a minha pele.

"Às vezes precisamos sacrificar algumas coisas por um bem maior" ele disse com a voz carregada. Eu busquei seus olhos, e fiquei surpresa com a quantidade de emoções ali expostas. Algo se agitou dentro de mim - de um jeito bom. Mas eu não suportei toda aquela intensidade daquele olhar, era demais para mim.

Eu pisquei. "Isso é o quê, outro ensinamento zen?"

Ele sorriu, e a mão que segurava minha bochecha caiu. "Não, _Roza_. Isso se chama vida"

Nesse momento, eu avistei Christian saindo do dormitório e vindo até nós. Ele tinha uma expressão ilegível no rosto. Dimitri prontamente ficou ao meu lado, a uma distância segura.

Eu me lembrei de mais cedo, quando Stan apareceu quase a ponto de nos pegar beijando. Agora tínhamos acabado de enfrentar uma situação semelhante. Nós tínhamos quase cruzado aquela linha ao expor nossos sentimentos. Era por isso que o controle era algo fundamental. Apesar de tudo, eu fiquei feliz em encontrar uma brecha na armadura de Dimitri. Era bom saber que eu não era a única que estava sofrendo com essa distância imposta - e infelizmente necessária - entre nós.

"Sr. Ozera" cumprimentou Dimitri.

"Guardião Belikov" respondeu Christian com um aceno. Ele ainda tinha um olhar estranho no rosto, como se Dimitri tivesse uma segunda cabeça e tentáculos. O que era estranho.

Dimitri disse que precisava partir e me avisou que amanhã só teríamos treino depois das aulas. Eu já esperava aquilo, já que ele estaria viajando daqui a pouco para resolver alguns assuntos - ele não entrou em detalhes e eu não o pressionei. Eram negócios de guardiões, afinal de contas. E não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia.

"Tudo isso só para não fazer uma segunda viagem?" disse Christian enquanto segurava a porta do dormitório para mim. "Eu achei que os guardiões treinavam vocês para não ter preguiça"

"Eles treinam. E também para suportarmos o máximo de peso o possível" rebati.

"Você não parece estar fazendo um trabalho muito bom nesses dois -" O ombro de Christian, junto com uma das minhas sacolas bateram em um algo. Um homem. Christian rapidamente se afastou. "Desculpe"

"Sem problemas" eu não consegui distinguir o sotaque da voz. Olhei para o homem e por um momento me senti como se estivesse diante do chefe de uma máfia.

Porque certamente era como o cara se parecia.

Ele era um Moroi que deveria estar na casa dos quarentas, e que tinha uma pele levemente bronzeada. Um bronzeado meio pálido, já que ele era um Moroi. Ele também tinha cabelos pretos e uma barbicha. Mas o mais surpreendente e o que causava aquela impressão de mafioso eram suas roupas e joias. Ele usava um longo casaco escuro que gritava dinheiro, junto com um cachecol vermelho de cashmere. Abaixo dele, eu podia ver uma corrente de ouro que combinava com o brinco que ele usava em uma de suas orelhas. Toda aquela extravagância me fizeram compará-lo também com um pirata ou um cafetão.

Ele me lançou um olhar especulativo, me estudando como se eu fosse alguma coisa bizarra e muito excitante. Eu lancei a ele um olhar feio na esperança de fazê-lo para de me encarar. Mas ao invés disso, eu o fiz rir. E aquela risada provocou arrepios na minha espinha. Meu subconsciente me avisava para se afastar dele, e foi o que eu fiz. Eu puxei Christian para longe dele.

"Que cara estranho" falou ele enquanto subíamos as escadas.

"Você também teve essa impressão?" Christian dificilmente se sentia intimidado por alguém. Ele geralmente ignorava a maioria das pessoas ou respondia com algum comentário sarcástico. Mas com esse cara, ele tinha ficado do mesmo jeito que eu.

"Ta brincando comigo?" Ele me olhou por cima. "O cara parecia da máfia. Um cafetão até. E pelo jeito que ele olhou pra você, eu diria que ele estava considerando em te transformar em uma das mercadorias dele"

"Eu vou fingir que não ouvi você acabando de me chamar de prostituta. Porque se eu der ouvidos, você estará rolando por essa escada num piscar de olhos"

Os olhos dele brilharam. "E você será minha enfermeira pelo resto da experiência de campo se isso acontecer. Porque eu provavelmente precisarei de ajuda para tudo já que meus ossos estariam quebrados. Isso sem falar do F que você tiraria por ser tão descuidada com seu Moroi"

Nós fomos até seu quarto. Novamente, Christian tinha arrumado um lugar para mim no chão. Eu deixei minhas coisas encostadas na parede e arrumei meu travesseiro.

"Bom, acho que agora estamos prontos para ir jantar e-" eu parei quando vi que Christian me olhava fixamente. Era como se ele estivesse prestes a me interrogar. E isso era muito, mas muito estranho. "O que foi?"

Eu desejei não ter perguntado aquilo.

"Há quanto tempo você e Belikov estão juntos?"

Foi como se eu tivesse sido baleada. Eu apenas o encarei, chocada demais para dizer alguma coisa. Porque agora tudo fazia sentido: aquela cara amarrada que ele fez quando Stan comentou da minha imprudência ao ter me arriscado para salvar Dimitri na caverna no dia em que recebi minhas marcas, e a expressão ilegível quando ele cumprimentou Dimitri mais cedo. Ele provavelmente tinha visto a mão de Dimitri no meu rosto.

Eu tinha subestimado Christian. Tinha esquecido o quão inteligente, esperto e observador ele era. E honestamente, minha reação na caverna tinha entregado muito - e apenas os mais espertos e ousados conseguiriam adivinhar. Era como um quebra cabeça. E Christian tinha acabado de montá-lo.

Eu tentei manter minha expressão neutra. "Da onde você tirou isso?"

Um sorriso zombeteiro surgiu em seus lábios. "Rose, você e eu sabemos que eu não vou acreditar no que você falou. Eu não sou o Stan e nem os outros para acreditar em uma simples história de fantasma. Então não minta pra mim"

Era verdade, ele sabia que eu iria negar e inventar todo o tipo de desculpa. Eu me encontrei em uma encruzilhada. E Christian percebeu isso.

"Olha, eu juro que não vou contar para ninguém."

E foi nesse momento que eu finalmente cedi. "O que você quer saber?"

Ele me lançou um longo olhar. "Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos? Isso foi antes do Mason morrer, certo?"

Assenti. Eu podia ver as engrenagens girando em seus olhos azuis gelo, sobre como agora fazia sentido outros gestos. Eu também percebi que apesar de ter adivinhado, ele ainda estava surpreso. O sorriso se alargou. E ele começou a rir.

Eu apenas o encarei, confusa. "O que é tão engraçado?"

"Cara, você está tão ferrada!"

Eu me senti irritada. "Eu juro que se você abrir a boca -"

"Oh, por favor, Rose" Ele me olhou como se eu fosse ridícula. "É claro que eu não vou contar pra ninguém. Pode ficar tranquila que seu segredo sujo está guardado comigo. Quem mais sabe?"

"Adrian"

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. "E Lissa?"

Balancei a cabeça. "Ela não sabe. Eu não posso contar isso para ela"

Suas sobrancelhas se vincaram sobre os olhos. Aborrecimento tomou conta do seu rosto. "Ela é a sua melhor amiga, Rose. Ela deveria saber também"

Eu quase voei da cama. "Christian, eu falo sério. Ela não pode saber. Não agora. Dimitri e eu nem éramos para estarmos juntos. Nós dois seremos, ou íamos ser, os guardiões dela. Lissa era o principal motivo para nos mantermos afastados."

"Como assim, vocês dois _iam_ ser os guardiões dela?"

Merda. Novamente eu falei demais.

"Há alguns dias atrás tivemos um... revés na relação." Senti meu rosto esquentar em vergonha. Não acredito que estava discutindo isso com Christian Ozera. "E chegamos à conclusão que não podíamos mais ignorar o que sentíamos. Dimitri vai abrir mão da guarda da Lissa."

O queixo de Christian caiu e ele se sentou na cama. Não estava irritado por ter tirado um ótimo guardião dela. Parecia surpreso e chocado. "Então vocês dois... a coisa é séria mesmo?"

Balancei a cabeça em afirmação. "Por isso você não pode contar nada à Lissa. Não ainda. Na hora certa eu irei abrir o jogo. Mas muitas coisas aconteceram nos últimos dias, quero deixar a poeira abaixar."

"E isso será quando?"

Suspirei. "Não sei. Honestamente, não sei."


	6. Chapter 5

**Oi gente!**

**Esse capítulo estava a princípio dividido em 2 partes, mas decidi postar ele completo aqui =)**

**Espero que gostem ^^**

**Ps: contém trechos de LS!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Eu acordei com algo sendo pressionado contra meu rosto. Mais especificamente, aquilo estava me espetando. Eu empurrei aquilo e abri meus olhos para encontrar um buquê de rosas vermelhas a centímetros do meu rosto.

"Que diabos!" minha voz saiu grogue por causa do sono. Eu pisquei antes de voltar a encarar aquilo.

Não era apenas um buquê de rosas. Era o maior buquê de rosas que eu já tinha recebido na vida. E Christian estava segurando ele. Impaciência estampava seu rosto, e eu tive certeza que alguém o tinha acordado antes da hora para me entregar isso.

"Como isso veio parar aqui?" perguntei, me sentando no colchão. Tentei organizar as rosas com cuidado para não arruiná-las mais ainda. "Você virou um pombo correio ou o quê?"

Ele me lançou um olhar irritado. "O que você acha?"

Eu ignorei seu mal humor e comecei a procurar pelo cartão. Essas coisas sempre tinham um cartão, certo? Alívio me preencheu quando encontrei uma pequena folha cuidadosamente dobrada no meio das rosas. Apesar da letra ser feia, eu consegui entender a mensagem. Era mais um de seus poemas, mas dessa vez ele não me comparou com uma rosa.

Embaixo havia um "_Parabéns, Pequena dhampir_" escrito em letra de forma. Balancei a cabeça e reprimi um sorriso. Adrian.

"O que é tão engraçado?" questionou Christian.

Eu me levantei do colchão e entreguei a nota para ele.

"Adrian é um poeta agora?" aquela carranca tinha sumido e agora ele tinha aquele típico sorriso zombeteiro.

"Ele está tentando"

Antes que eu pudesse fazer outro comentário, Christian me puxou para seus braços em um abraço apertado. Aquilo me surpreendeu - e a ele também. Christian e eu podíamos brigar na maior parte do tempo, mas éramos bons amigos. E tínhamos várias coisas em comum além da personalidade irritante e a afeição de Lissa: nós dois nos importávamos com aqueles que amávamos, e faríamos de tudo para protegê-los.

"Feliz aniversário, Rose" falou.

Nos afastamos e encaramos um ao outro por uma fração de segundos. Eu percebi que Christian estava se sentindo desajeitado. Ele não era muito acostumado com demonstrações de afeto com os outros, muito menos expor seus sentimentos. "Estou chocada pela amostra de afeição" provoquei.

Aqueles olhos azuis gelo brilharam. "Não espere mais vindo de mim. Não é como se eu fosse lamber o chão se você pedisse só porque é seu aniversário"

O Christian cínico e sarcástico que eu conhecia estava de volta. Eu sorri e baguncei seu cabelo, só para irritá-lo ainda mais. "Fique tranquilo, garoto fogo. Isso é fichinha perto do que eu tenho planejado para você"

Em poucos minutos, eu troquei meu pijama por roupas de frio. E Christian fez o mesmo. Eu deixei o buquê em cima do colchão com uma pontada de tristeza. Uma parte de mim queria que aquele buquê tivesse sido presente de Dimitri, e eu me peguei imaginando o que ele teria escrito no bilhete. Provavelmente alguma mensagem com duplo sentido para que não fôssemos descobertos e com alguma declaração de amor... Meu coração se apertou. Não. Isso nunca iria acontecer.

Nunca teríamos um namoro normal, eu percebi. Pelo menos não aqui na Academia, onde nosso futuro estava em jogo e tínhamos que manter tudo em segredo para não arruiná-lo. A única coisa boa nisso tudo era que pelo menos eu tinha encontrado o meu príncipe encantado. Bem, Dimitri era um príncipe encantado diferente: um que mais se assemelhava a um deus da guerra que tinha uma queda por coisas de faroeste. Porque ao invés de resgatar princesas presas em torres e defender suas honras com uma espada, ele protegia pessoas contra os monstros das trevas usando apenas uma estaca e vestido com um casaco que lembrava um cowboy.

O puxão de Christian me trouxe para a realidade. "Rose, você me ouviu?"

"Uh, não. Desculpe"

Ele me estudou por alguns segundos antes de me soltar. "Vamos. Eu preciso ir nos alimentadores primeiro"

Ele não tocou no assunto da minha relação com Dimitri. Mas eu sabia que ele queria. Nós então caminhamos silenciosamente, atravessando o campus até o refeitório. Tinha nevado, e o chão estava coberto de neve e um tanto escorregadio.

Eu fiquei um pouco atrás de Christian, para cobrir melhor o perímetro. Era raro os guardiões aparecerem para nos avaliarem de manhã cedo, mas mesmo assim eu não queria arriscar. Meu histórico ficou limpo depois do ataque, e eu não estava querendo manchá-lo novamente por causa de um descuido.

"Lembra do sujeito de ontem a noite?" perguntou Christian. Ele olhou para trás para se certificar de que eu tinha ouvido. "Descobri quem ele é"

"Quem? Um chefe da máfia de verdade?"

Pude ver em seus olhos que ele estava considerando minha resposta para fazer uma piada. Mas ao invés disso, ele disse. "Não exatamente. Mas ele mexe com dinheiro e é muito influente. O zelador disse que ele faz doações para a escola"

Interessante. "Será que ele não está apenas hm... checando a maneira que seu dinheiro está sendo investido?"

Ele retardou seus passos para que eu pudesse ficar ao seu lado. Seus olhos estavam pensativos. "Eu pensei nisso também. Mas essa não é a parte interessante. O nome dele é Abe Mazur"

"Ele não é da realeza" eu prontamente falei. A realeza Moroi era formada por doze famílias reais, sendo Lissa a única da linhagem Dragomir. E o fato desse sujeito Mazur não fazer parte da realeza e ser muito rico deixava as coisas ainda mais interessantes. Geralmente as doações eram feitas pelas famílias reais, até mesmo pela Rainha. Moroi _comuns_ como ele não tinham tanto dinheiro pra isso. E nem status.

Eu estava prestes a argumentar com Christian quando nós quase nos esbarramos no próprio Abe Mazur.

Como na noite anterior, ele tinha aquele visual extravagante: usava um longo casaco azul marinho e um cachecol branco de cashmere, junto com todas aquelas joias no pescoço e brincos. Com o canto do olho, vi que ele tinha três anéis de ouro na mão esquerda. Eu também percebi que seus olhos eram negros como a noite, e astutos. Ele realmente tinha o perfil perfeito de chefe da máfia, até mesmo o de um cafetão. Ele parecia ser aquele tipo de homem que quebrava os joelhos para conseguir o que queria, e que intimidava todos apenas com a sua presença.

"Estes são Christian Ozera e Rosemarie Hathaway" eu ouvi a voz de Alberta dizendo. Eu nem tinha notado que ela estava ao lado de Abe. Ela tinha a expressão séria como de costume, e estava acompanhada com mais dois dhampirs que me encaravam como se eu fosse uma possível ameaça. Eram os guardiões dele, eu percebi. Ouch, o cara deveria ter muita influência mesmo para ter dois guardiões. Até porque era raríssimo um Moroi da realeza ter esse tanto.

Abe nos observou, alheio a minha inspeção. E quando seus olhos caíram em mim, eu senti aquele mesmo desconforto da noite anterior. Mas eu não iria demonstrar isso. Ele pareceu perceber isso, pois sorriu.

"Oh, eu esbarrei com eles na noite passada" ele estendeu a mão para Christian. "Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr. Ozera. Ouvi muito ao seu respeito - coisas boas. Usar magia daquele jeito impressionou os Moroi"

"Não sei porque eles ficaram impressionados. Nós costumávamos usar magia ofensiva."

"Sim, mas foram séculos atrás. A maioria esqueceu o poder que os elementos possuem, especialmente quando usados contra um Strigoi."

Ele então estendeu sua mão para mim. Mas ao contrário de Christian, eu não a apertei. Senti a tensão crescendo ao nosso redor. Desviei meu olhar da sua mão para seu rosto. O sorriso nem vacilou quando ele a recolheu.

"Eu ouvi sobre seu _ato heroico_ para salvar o Guardião Belikov nas cavernas, Srta. Hathaway. Muitos acharam isso um suicídio. Mas eu acho que isso combina com a sua personalidade rebelde e impulsiva"

A maneira que ele disse aquilo soou quase como um insulto. Eu cruzei os braços fuzilei seu olhar. "Eu fiz o que tinha que fazer, independentemente da minha personalidade. Afinal, proteger vidas é o meu trabalho, velhote"

"Rose!" exclamou Alberta, visivelmente irritada e chocada com a minha falta de educação. Abe apenas levantou a mão para ela. Seus olhos negros estavam focados em mim. Havia diversão neles, e não irritação por causa da minha resposta. Aquilo me irritou mais ainda. Eu não iria ser motivo de piada para um Moroi. Especialmente para um Moroi que se achava espertinho e intimidador.

"Claro" ele disse agradavelmente, com algo no olhar que não consegui identificar "Aposto que o Guardião Belikov lhe ensinou muito bem, não? Deve ser um mentor e tanto" Suas palavras poderiam soar como um elogio, mas eu consegui entender seu sentido: ele insinuava que a minha relação com Dimitri era além de profissional.

Eu tive que respirar fundo e usar todo o meu controle para manter uma expressão neutra e não dar outra resposta espertinha. Não iria demonstrar as emoções que seu comentário provocou em mim. Ele novamente me estudou, como se estivesse procurando por essas emoções. De repente, eu apenas queria sair dali antes que meu rosto entregasse alguma coisa. "Se nos derem licença, nós precisamos ir."

"Estamos atrasados" completou Christian, um tanto rude.

Abe parecia não se importar. "Não tem problema. Conversaremos mais tarde"

Eu dei a ele um dos meus melhores sorrisos. "Dificilmente. Eu tenho muitos compromissos"

Ele gargalhou. "Tenho certeza de que iremos achar uma brecha neles, _Rosemarie_"

Eu retribui seu olhar e puxei Christian para irmos. Abe e sua comitiva continuaram a andar despreocupadamente, como se nunca tivessem nos encontrado.

_Ele não sabe de nada, Rose_– eu disse a mim mesma, tentando acalmar minha respiração -_até porque ele nunca te viu com Dimitri. Ele só estava te provocando._

"Eu odeio dizer isso" Christian arrumou seu cachecol antes de olhar para mim. "Mas tenho que admitir que o Sr. Máfia é bom"

Eu apenas lancei a ele um olhar feio, um que faria qualquer um se encolher de medo. E deu certo, pois ele começou a falar de como a neve derreteria rápido até o final do dia.

Minha irritação desapareceu no momento em que abri as portas do refeitório. Sentimentos de pura alegria e animação me invadiram pelo laço. A alegria era tanta que por um momento eu esqueci de todos os meus problemas.

E antes que eu pudesse falar algo, eu estava nos braços de Lissa. "Feliz aniversário, Rose!"

"Obrigada" eu disse. Ela me deu um beijo na bochecha, e eu vi seu rosto. Ela estava tão feliz por mim. É claro, eu sabia que toda essa felicidade também estava ligada a conquista dela na noite passada.

Já que a mágica de Lissa tinha voltado - mesmo que não totalmente, ela e Adrian começaram a estudar espírito. Eu tinha presenciado algumas dessas sessões, inclusive quando Adrian tentou se auto mutilar para que Lissa pudesse curá-lo, e fez plantas crescerem usando apenas a mente. Lissa tinha conseguido fazer essa última proeza, e essa era a razão da sua alegria e êxtase.

Ela mal tinha me soltado do abraço quando Adrian me puxou para outro. Um bem mais apertado. "Feliz aniversário, pequena dhampir! Espero que tenha gostado do buquê"

Eu me afastei, mas mantive seus braços na minha cintura. Sorri. "Eu esperava algo mais escandaloso para falar a verdade. Mas obrigada."

"O dia mal começou, Rose" ele se inclinou para que nossas testas se tocassem. "Eu não mereço um beijo de obrigado?"

"Adrian"

"Ele não está aqui" murmurou ele com uma piscadela. Eu soquei de leve seu braço e tentei me afastar, mas seu aperto era forte. Seus olhos verdes esmeralda se encontraram com os meus. "É só um beijinho inocente" implorou.

Segurando uma risada, eu fiquei nas pontas dos pés e o beijei de leve na bochecha, antes de tirar seus braços de mim. "Pronto, Ivashkov. Se você quiser algo a mais, terá que imaginar"

Ele abriu aquele sorriso de gato que tinha comido um canário. "Sem problemas. Você sabe que eu tenho uma ótima imaginação"

"Ok, chega de cantadas" Christian disse, se colocando na nossa frente. "Não estou afim de saber o que Adrian está imaginando nesse momento"

Adrian olhou para ele. "Não é coisa ruim, isso eu posso afirmar"

Uma carranca se formou no rosto de Christian. "Não importa. Você já estragou meu sono com aquele buquê, e agora não vai estragar a minha mente"

Lissa passou seus braços ao redor de Christian. Ela lançou um olhar de aviso para ele, mas também havia aquela paixão lá. "Não seja tão duro com o Adrian. Ele foi fofo com a Rose, só isso!"

Ele estava prestes a resmungar quando encontrou os olhos dela. Vi que seus músculos relaxaram, e qualquer sinal de irritação por Adrian tinha desaparecido. Não, ela não tinha usado compulsão nele. Foram sua beleza angelical e seu amor por ela que tinham feito Christian se tornar um pateta perto dela. Eu não estava surpresa com isso. Lissa era como uma deusa para ele, e ele faria qualquer coisa para fazê-la feliz.

Pelo laço, eu senti suas emoções ficando mais intensas. Pensamentos sobre seus momentos mais íntimos com ele, junto com aquele desejo ardente que só existia por causa daquela atração me golpearam. Eu imediatamente soube o que eles estavam prestes a fazer.

"Caras" eu disse "se vocês quiserem arrancar as roupas um do outro, façam isso em outro lugar. Eu não quero me tornar uma _voyeur_ de novo"

Meu comentário os trouxe de volta para a realidade, e vi um tom rosado tingir as bochechas de Lissa. Ela baixou a cabeça, com vergonha. Mas pelo laço eu vi que ela estava pensando no seu próximo encontro com Christian - entre outras coisas.

"Acho que deveríamos mostrar aquilo para a Rose antes do sinal bater" Eddie disse, se aproximando de nós.

Lancei um olhar feio para Lissa e Adrian. "O que vocês aprontaram agora?"

Adrian deu de ombros. "Nada com que você deva se preocupar"

"Anda, você vai amar!" Lissa pegou minha mão e começou a me guiar pelo refeitório. Foi quando eu vi para onde eles me levaram.

"Whoa!" exclamei quando vi a mesa cheia de todo o tipo de comida que eu amava e mataria para comer em um dia. Era o café da manhã dos meus sonhos na minha frente. "Vocês fizeram um assalto na cozinha da Academia ou o quê?"

Adrian riu e colocou uma mão no meu ombro. "Isso, pequena dhampir, é o seu café da manhã"

"Não quero nem saber qual será a janta" murmurei, ainda estupefada com tudo aquilo. Oh cara, tinha até bomba de chocolate e rosquinhas... Era melhor eu pensar por onde eu iria começar a comer antes que batesse o sinal para as aulas começarem.

Lissa riu. "Você ainda não viu nada. Espera só até você receber seus presentes!"

Girei para encará-la. "Presentes? Está falando sério?"

"Muito sério" Seus olhos brilharam de excitação. Eu tentei tirar mais informações pelo laço, mas ela me bloqueou.

Suspirei. "Eu sinto que se eu pedisse qualquer coisa, vocês iriam me dar" falei pegando o sanduíche. Fechei os olhos e inalei o cheiro. Sim, eu poderia chamar isso de paraíso.

"É mais ou menos isso, pequena dhampir" Adrian disse. Ouvi o barulho de cadeira sendo puxada do meu lado. "Você pode pedir o que quiser, que nós tentaremos trazer para você"

Era uma proposta tentadora. Mas infelizmente eles não poderiam me dar o que eu mais queria naquele momento: liberdade. Liberdade para fazer minhas escolhas livremente e desfrutá-las. Liberdade para amar sem ser julgado por tabus ridículos.

Abri meus olhos. "Vou ter que recusar isso. Eu não quero ganhar mais coisas de vocês hoje. O café e as rosas já foram o bastante"

Lissa sorriu. "Isso não é nada perto do que temos preparado para você, Rose"

Quando as aulas finalmente acabaram, eu fiz o meu caminho até o ginásio.

Ficar guardando um Moroi tinha suas consequências, como a dor nas minhas pernas por ter ficado em pé durante muito tempo. Tínhamos que assistir as aulas na parte de trás da sala em pé, como todos os outros guardiões faziam. Era uma das táticas usadas pelos guardiões para protegerem os Moroi, já que aumentava o campo de visão e você podia observar sua carga melhor. A minha no caso, era Christian.

Eu também não vi mais Abe. Depois do nosso encontro nessa manhã, esperei que ele fosse aparecer no refeitório ou nas outras áreas comuns atrás de mim, mas ele não o fez. Acho que ele deveria estar ocupado fazendo alguma vistoria nos prédios da Academia, ou resolvendo seus negócios ilegais. Fosse o que fosse, eu estava me sentindo mais aliviada por não ter encontrado com ele. Havia algo nele, particularmente na sua postura e no seu olhar afiado, que fazia meu corpo entrar em modo alerta, como se ele fosse algum tipo de ameaça muito grande. E cara, eu não duvidava que ele fosse.

Quando entrei no ginásio, meu coração disparou. Porque esse era o momento que eu mais estava esperando: ver Dimitri. Claro, eu sempre ficava ansiosa para que o horário dos nossos treinos chegasse logo. Essa era a minha parte favorita do dia, ainda mais agora. E bem, eu estava nervosa pelo fato de ser meu aniversário. Eu imaginei tantas vezes como ele iria me dar os parabéns, se ele apenas me trataria formalmente ou se ele deixaria de lado aquele maldito autocontrole e me beijaria, dentre outras coisas...

Eu encontrei Dimitri sentado em um canto lendo um daqueles romances baratos de faroeste que ele tanto amava. Eu constantemente fazia piadas sobre ele querer seu um cowboy e questionava sobre esse seu gosto literário. E como sempre, ele nunca pareceu se importar. Aquilo era uma de suas principais distrações, além das músicas dos anos 80.

Eu cruzei os braços. "Sabe, estou começando a achar que você preferia ser um xerife ao invés de guardião"

Eu vi um meio sorriso surgir em seus lábios. Ele cuidadosamente colocou um marca-páginas verde no livro e o fechou. "Talvez. Mas infelizmente eu terei que adiar isso" ele se levantou. "Como está sendo seu dia?"

"Ainda não senti aquela mágica me transformando em adulta, para ser sincera" eu disse. Aquilo arrancou outro sorriso dele.

"Mas aposto que você ganhou presentes. A lista completa, certo?" balancei a cabeça. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, ainda com um ar divertido. "O quê? Não acredito que fizeram isso com Rose Hathaway!"

"Hey! Eu pelo menos ganhei um buquê de rosas, e um café da manhã digno de princesa" rebati "do Adrian" eu sabia que era um golpe baixo falar isso para ele, mas eu queria provocá-lo. A velha Rose queria saber se ele sentiria ou não ciúmes por causa do Adrian.

Eu vi um brilho em seus olhos, mas tão rápido como ele veio, ele se foi. Não tive tempo para distinguir o que era. Merda, por que ele era tão bom em esconder suas emoções de mim? Eu mataria para saber o que tinha se passado em sua mente naquele momento.

"Bom" ele disse se aproximando de mim. Notei que ele usava calças largas e uma blusa de manga por baixo do casaco. "Vamos começar. Se troque e comece se aquecendo com aquelas doze voltas"

Meu sorriso morreu. "Você não pode estar falando sério"

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha escura. "Por que você acha isso?"

"É meu aniversário!"

"E daí?" por mais que ele estivesse com aquela expressão séria que ele usava nos nossos treinos, eu podia ver que ele estava se divertindo com a minha reação. "Não é como seu aniversário fosse feriado ou algo do tipo"

Eu reprimi o impulso de atirar minha bolsa nele. Ele já estava perto o bastante para que eu pudesse fazer isso. Era uma ideia tentadora, mas eu tinha certeza de que ele agarraria ela antes que ela atingisse seu rosto. Ao invés disso, eu tentei persuadi-lo. "Porque" eu inflei meu peito. "Eu sou a melhor veterana que essa Academia já teve, minha avaliação na experiência de campo obteve a maior nota até agora e porque eu mereço um dia de descanso" eu não ia mencionar que minhas pernas estavam doendo de tanto ficar em pé.

"Bela tentativa" zombou. Ele nem pareceu impressionado. Ou orgulhoso por ter sido o responsável por grande parte das minhas conquistas. Ele apontou para o vestiário. "Agora vá se trocar. Daqui a pouco eu te encontro na pista de corrida"

Ao invés de obedecer sua ordem, eu o segui até o depósito onde ficava todos os equipamentos que usávamos nos treinos. Ele não poderia estar falando sério sobre me fazer treinar hoje.

"Sério, camarada," eu disse enquanto ele destrancava a porta. "Me dê uma folga hoje. Afinal, minhas pernas estão me matando e não é todo dia que você atinge a maioridade"

Dimitri acendeu a luz, revelando todo o conteúdo da sala. Havia prateleiras com todo o tipo de material, e alguns colchonetes que usávamos para os alongamentos em um dos cantos, perto da única e pequena janela que tinha no local. Ele pegou um par de luvas de luta. "Isso prova que precisamos treinar ainda mais sua resistência"

"Mais do que eu já ando tendo depois de tudo?" Dimitri me olhou, entendimento passando em seus olhos. Podíamos ter uma diferença de sete anos entre nossas idades, mas aquela conexão nos fazia nos entendermos perfeitamente, sem precisar de muitas palavras e gestos.

Eu toquei no seu braço, e aquilo se provou ser um erro. Uma corrente elétrica passou pelo meu corpo, me paralisando. Senti como se a minha mão tinha pegado fogo. Dimitri também sentiu isso, pois seu corpo ficou rígido e ele parou de respirar. Foi então que percebi estávamos perigosamente perto um do outro. Centímetros separavam nossos corpos, e eu imediatamente fui nocauteada pelo cheiro da sua loção pós-barba, junto com o calor do seu corpo e aquele que crescia entre nós. Tudo o que ele precisava fazer naquele momento era inclinar seu rosto para que nossos lábios se tocassem...

Não. Ainda não. Eu precisava provar aquilo. Com a minha última grama de autocontrole que me restava, eu ergui meu rosto para encontrar seus profundos olhos castanhos. E aquele olhar... eu me senti tonta sob aquela intensidade que havia lá.

"Você realmente quer isso?" minha voz não passava de um sussurro.

Ele podia ter tirado a minha mão do seu braço e se afastado se quisesse, mas ele não o fez. Eu nem tive tempo de me recuperar daquele seu todo olhar todo-poderoso para processar o que aconteceu logo em seguida.

Nós estávamos frequentemente lutando pelo controle das nossas emoções, mas havia momentos como esse em que era impossível negar o que sentíamos um pelo outro. E nós também não queríamos. Dimitri despertava o meu lado mais selvagem - assim como eu despertava o dele. E controle nenhum podia segurar isso por muito tempo.

Antes que eu pudesse reagir, ele segurou meu rosto com suas duas mãos e me beijou.

Seus lábios eram macios e quentes contra os meus no começo, mas depois senti aquela urgência aumentar. Não era um beijo discreto ou roubado. Era um beijo, _beijo_. Daqueles que me tiravam o fôlego e faziam meu corpo todo tremer em antecipação. Era um beijo parecido com o que ele me dera na cabana, tantas noites atrás, só que muito mais intenso e cheio de saudade.

Um de seus braços desceu para envolver minha cintura e me puxar contra seu corpo, enquanto o outro foi para o meu cabelo. Dimitri soltou meu rabo de cavalo e seus dedos se emaranharam nele, separando algumas mechas. Eu sabia que ele amava o meu cabelo, tanto que dizia para que eu não o cortasse.

Ergui os meus braços e abracei seu pescoço, ficando nas pontas do pé para diminuir nossa diferença de tamanho. Sem quebrar nosso abraço e beijo, Dimitri andou para frente prensando-me contra a parede, seus lábios devorando os meus com uma fome que me surpreendeu.

Desde a nossa noite na cabana, Dimitri e eu não tivemos um tempo nosso propriamente dito. Agora, com todas as barreiras derrubadas e nossos sentimentos e anseios libertados, poderíamos dar vazão ao amor que nos consumia de dentro para fora. E também ao medo. Estive muito perto de perdê-lo e arrisquei a minha vida para evitar que isso acontecesse. Ambos poderíamos ter acabado mortos e Dimitri não poderia suportar essa ideia, assim como eu. O momento que estávamos dividindo ali, na sala de equipamentos, era mais que apenas desejos reprimidos, era quase uma constatação de que estávamos vivos, bem e juntos.

As mãos de Dimitri deslizaram por meu corpo, agarraram meus quadris e encaixou com o seu, me fazendo gemer contra seus lábios. Estávamos seguindo por um caminho que não queríamos voltar, mas precisava saber se Dimitri não iria se arrepender disso depois – não do que iríamos fazer, mas pela irresponsabilidade do ato e, bem, poderíamos se pego a qualquer momento apesar de tudo.

"Dimitri" arfei afastando o rosto, mas não me separando dele. Não eram necessárias palavras entre nós, principalmente em momentos como aquele, onde os olhares falavam mais alto que tudo.

Ele me encarou com intensidade e vi refletido em seus olhos todo o amor que sentíamos, além daquela luxúria que nos fazia afogar um no outro. Dimitri sorriu e encostou nossas testas. "Roza, você acaba de queimar a minha mente." Sua voz estava carregada de sotaque.

Não consegui lhe responder, pois meus lábios foram esmagados pelos seus, e suas mãos seguraram minhas coxas me erguendo para cima, de forma que pude enrolar minhas pernas em sua cintura.

Seu casaco caiu no chão com um som abafado e minha blusa seguiu-o rapidamente. Dimitri, então, desceu os lábios para a minha mandíbula antes de se atentar ao meu pescoço, dando mordidinhas em sua extensão que provocaram ainda mais minha pele e me fizeram arfar. Meu corpo ardia em chamas, e a necessidade de tê-lo só aumentou ainda mais. Seus lábios desceram para meu colo e contornaram o decote do meu sutiã. Fechei os olhos e o apertei entre minhas pernas.

Lutei contra sua blusa para retira-la, até que o próprio Dimitri a puxou por cima de sua cabeça, revelando mais daquela pele bronzeada, antes de voltar a me beijar na boca. Sua língua dançou sensualmente com a minha e segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos. Ele me desencostou da parede para levar-me até a pilha de colchonetes que havia visto mais cedo.

Sem quebrar o beijo, ele nos deitou lá. Minha calça sumiu logo em seguida, e uma de suas mãos deslizou pelo interior da minha coxa, passando perigosamente perto da minha calcinha. Eu arfei em antecipação. Dimitri parecia saber exatamente as reações que provocava em mim, pois ele sorriu e abaixou a cabeça em meu pescoço, vagarosamente, começou a beijar novamente meu colo, mas não parando ali. Senti sua respiração acelerada e quente contra a minha pele nua enquanto ele descia seus lábios por cima do sutiã, passando por minhas costelas e chegando a minha barriga até meu umbigo, mordendo-o gentilmente antes de arranhar os dentes o resto do caminho até a barra da minha calcinha.

Inspirei fundo e mordi meus lábios, mas não o suficiente para abafar um gemido em meio a um suspiro de prazer que sua boca me proporcionou. Eu cravei minhas unhas na sua pele, e aquilo arrancou um grunhido baixo dele, acabando com qualquer controle que ele estava mantendo até agora.

Antes que eu percebesse, todas as nossas roupas tinham ido embora. Suas mãos e lábios se apossaram do meu corpo e da minha mente, e cada toque tinha todo o poder do mundo. Eu não sabia onde o corpo dele terminava e o meu começava. A única coisa que eu sabia naquele momento, era que eu o amava.

Eu o amava tanto que chegava a me doer fisicamente. Quando ele foi dominado por aquele Strigoi, meu mundo desabou. Naquele momento, eu tinha visto a mão da morte se esticando para tirar sua alma, a minha outra metade, de perto de mim para sempre. E eu não podia deixar aquilo acontecer. Não depois de tudo o que tínhamos passado. Eu arrisquei minha vida para salvá-lo e afastar a morte, e não me arrependia disso, embora tenha assustado pra caramba Dimitri. Eu amava seu jeito, sua voz, a forma como raramente sorria para mim e poderia dizer que até mesmo suas lições zen eu amava. Nós nos entendíamos perfeitamente, e ele me trazia paz assim como eu trazia para ele. Portanto, sexo com ele era meio que a manifestação física extrema dos nossos sentimentos. E era incrível.

Não esperava que a nossa segunda vez fosse ainda melhor que a primeira. Talvez por não houver nenhum surto histérico entre nós, ou talvez por que nossa vez na cabana tivesse sido um ato de rendição, quando desistimos de lutar contra essa atração e apenas nos deixar amar. Mas, de certa forma, sabia que sempre seria bom.

Quando terminamos, era como se não tivéssemos extinguido aquela fome que tínhamos um pelo outro. Eu me enrolei nele na melhor maneira que consegui, e descansei minha cabeça no seu peito. Seus braços me apertaram mais para perto do seu corpo antes de puxarem um cobertor para nos cobrir melhor. Eu nem sabia de onde ele tinha surgido - provavelmente ele foi usado para cobrir alguma coisa na sala. A temperatura poderia estar negativa no lado de fora, mas aqui eu sentia tanto calor que não havia necessidade de um cobertor.

"Imagino a cara que Alberta faria se nos pegasse aqui" falei, apoiando meu queixo em seu peito. "Você provavelmente seria demitido por ter quebrado todas as regras e acusado por corrupção de menores"

Nossos olhos se encontraram, e eu praticamente me perdi naqueles profundos olhos castanhos dele. "Roza" a maneira que ele me olhou fez meu corpo pegar fogo novamente. "Eu já quebrei todas as regras há tempos por sua causa. Eu não me arrependo disso. E até onde eu sei, você é uma adulta agora."

Um sorriso se espalhou pelo meu rosto. Vê-lo tão relaxado e aberto era uma coisa tão rara para mim. Era por isso que esses poucos momentos eram tão especiais. "Isso significa que eu definitivamente quebrei todo seu autocontrole?"

Aquilo arrancou uma risada dele. "Não. Meu autocontrole ainda é um milhão de vezes maior que o seu." Havia uma rara arrogância na voz dele.

"É mesmo? Porque não foi isso o que eu acabei de ver" provoquei.

"Espere até a próxima vez" avisou ele. "Vou fazer coisas que farão você perder o controle em segundos"

Eu apenas o encarei. Aquele definitivamente era um dos poucos momentos em que Rose Hathaway não tinha uma resposta esperta nos lábios. Ele viu isso, pois seu meio sorriso se transformou em um completo. Seus dedos se emaranharam no meu cabelo e ele trouxe meu rosto para mais perto do dele.

"Eu acabei de deixar Rose Hathaway sem palavras?" brincou. Havia total diversão em seus olhos castanhos, além daquela luxúria.

Eu o beijei, mordiscando levemente seu lábio inferior. "Não se gabe demais. Eu ainda tenho alguns truques escondidos na manga"

"É mesmo?" uma mão desceu pelas minhas costas, as pontas de seus dedos contornando minha espinha, indo até a curva do meu quadril. Senti minha respiração acelerando. Então aquela mão congelou.

"Nós temos que ir" ele disse.

Suspirei, ainda triste por ele ter interrompido. "Já? Achei que a nossa aula prática ainda não tinha acabado"

O fogo nos olhos dele me disse que ele tinha entendido a minha analogia. "Não acabou. Faltam dez minutos ainda, mas até nos arrumarmos..."

Eu coloquei meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o abaixei, em uma tentativa de beijá-lo novamente, mas ele se esquivou.

"Rose" havia uma nota de advertência na sua voz. "Estou falando sério. Precisamos ir, antes que alguém apareça"

"Você não trancou a porta?"

"Tranquei, mas-"

"Ótimo"eu puxei seus lábios para os meus, silenciando seus protestos.

Depois de um longo banho, eu me olhei no espelho.

Minhas bochechas continuavam um tanto coradas e meus olhos castanhos brilhavam. Eu constatei que aquilo era por causa do sexo. Eu não achava que voltaríamos a ficar juntos tão cedo, já que Dimitri tinha deixado bem claro que tínhamos que nos evitar ao máximo até a formatura. Mas, eu pensei com um sorrisinho, eu tinha acabado de fazê-lo quebrar. Dimitri poderia continuar negando que eu não tinha quebrado seu controle, mas ambos sabíamos que eu tinha conseguido. O que tornariam as coisas ainda mais complicadas daqui pra frente. E meu corpo podia estar um tanto casando e dolorido, mas ainda sim eu me sentia incrível e completa.

Eu rapidamente sequei meu cabelo e troquei de roupa antes de praticamente correr até a sala que Lissa tinha reservado para estudarmos o Espírito, perto do campus secundário. Eu já estava atrasada dez minutos. Christian provavelmente já estaria dormindo em uma cadeira por causa do tédio.

"Ok,eu sei que me atrase-" eu comecei a dizer quando abri a porta, e minha voz morreu de repente.

Agora estava explicado o motivo de eu não ter conseguindo nem sentir as emoções de Lissa pelo laço e nem entrar na sua cabeça. Ela estava armando uma festa de aniversário surpresa para mim.

E pelo jeito que ela me olhava, eu sabia que ela tinha conseguido. Atrás dela, havia um pequeno cartaz escrito _'Parabéns, Rose!_' e um bolo de chocolate na mesa. Junto com ela, estavam Christian, Eddie, Adrian e Avery.

Eu novamente acabei nos braços de Lissa e Adrian, que estavam quase tão felizes quanto eu.

"Feliz aniversário outra vez, pequena dhampir!" Adrian disse, se inclinando para me ver melhor. "Espero que tenha gostado da surpresa"

"Vocês não estavam brincando quando disseram que o maior ainda estava por vir" murmurei. Aquilo arrancou um coro de risadas.

"Feche a boca para não escorrer baba" instruiu Christian, se aproximando de nós.

Eu olhei ao redor e fiquei surpresa ao encontrar Dimitri ali, encostado na parede. Ele tinha tomado banho, pois seu cabelo castanho estava solto e um pouco úmido. E ele estava usando roupas casuais: um suéter bordô - que por sinal caia muito bem nele - jeans e botas. A única coisa que indicava que ele era um guardião era sua postura séria.

Mas nada me chocou tanto quando eu os vi. Perto de Dimitri, estava uma mulher mais baixa que eu com um cabelo ruivo preso em um coque, com a mesma postura séria de Dimitri. Aquela mulher, eu percebi, era a minha mãe.

E ao seu lado, estava ninguém menos que Abe Mazur.

O que ele estava fazendo aqui? E do lado da minha mãe?

Não, ele não podia ter entrado aqui de penetra. Mesmo que eu soubesse que ele conseguiria fazer isso. Dimitri não o tinha convidado, considerando sua distância dele. Lissa? Muito improvável. Minha mãe? Talvez... E eles estavam muito perto um do outro.

Abe abriu um sorriso de deboche quando notou minha expressão chocada. Eu o ignorei e direcionei a atenção a minha mãe. "Mãe?"

Ela deu um passo a frente, e por trás do sorriso que ela tinha, eu pude ver uma certa hesitação. "Eu não te disse que não vinha?"

"Claro" eu a abracei, feliz. "Eu só não, hm..."

"Achou que eu não estivesse falando sério?" ela se afastou para ver meu rosto. Não havia aborrecimento por eu ter duvidado dela. Muito pelo contrário. Ela estava se divertindo com a minha surpresa. "A propósito" ela se afastou, e notei que ela segurava um embrulho. "Isso é para você"

Eu peguei o embrulho, sentindo uma pontada de felicidade e descrença. Esse era o primeiro presente de aniversário de verdade que eu ganhava da minha mãe. Ela tinha me mandando alguns durante todos esses anos, mas sempre como se aquilo tivesse sido uma obrigação para ela. Nem ligar ela ligava, muito menos deixava alguma nota me dando parabéns e dizendo que se importava comigo ou algo do tipo. Ela era Janine Hathaway. Totalmente fria e profissional. E é claro, uma das melhores guardiãs que o mundo já tinha visto. Era um tanto estranho ela estar sendo amável e maternal agora comigo. Não que eu não gostasse, eu estava adorando isso. Mas é que ainda era estranho.

Eu o abri, e minha mão envolveu algo frio e sólido. Eu encarei a minha mãe, incrédula. Nem precisava olhar para o conteúdo por que eu já sabia o que era: uma estaca de prata.

"Eu pensei que você iria gostar de ter uma por perto depois de tudo" disse. Ela pegou a estaca e gesticulou para a base. "Só que dessa vez personalizada. Uma estaca só sua"

Guardiões tinham suas próprias estacas, e para não perdê-las, eles gravavam seus nomes ou algum símbolo que as diferenciassem umas das outras. A minha tinha meu nome gravado em uma letra cursiva bem desenhada. Eu encontrei seu olhar, e eu tive que segurar minhas próprias lágrimas. Estava emocionada, claro. Mas isso não significava que eu queria que os outros vissem isso.

Então Lissa se aproximou, também segurando um embrulho nas mãos. Eu logo me recompus e lancei um olhar feio para ela. "Liss, você sabe o que eu disse sobre presentes"

Ela sorriu, exibindo suas presas. "Não importa. É seu aniversário, e eu não ia deixar passar em branco"

Resmungando, peguei o embrulho e o abri. Quando vi o que tinha dentro, tive que segurar uma sequência de palavrões que provavelmente fariam Kirova expulsar o pai de Avery da diretoria apenas para ter o prazer em me punir. Oh cara. Ela não tinha feito aquilo.

"Não acredito que você fez isso!" exclamei, segurando a caixinha onde dentro havia um iPod. A felicidade de Lissa rivalizava com a fúria que eu sentia naquele momento por ela ter me dado aquilo.

"Você me disse uma vez que queria um"

"Sim, eu disse. Mas não significa que você vai comprar tudo o que eu desejar" Eu balancei a cabeça, ainda incrédula. "Vocês saíram da Academia para fazer compras e nem me avisaram"

Lissa riu. "Queria que isso tivesse sido verdade. Hoje em dia a internet nunca te deixa na mão"

Eu balancei o iPod nas minhas mãos. "Sério, não precisava. E Dimitri provavelmente vai viver confiscando ele nos nossos treinos"

"Desde que você use apenas nas corridas, eu não me importo"

Todos riram. Eu olhei para ele e me surpreendi a ver que ele também parecia divertido. Eu estava mais do que feliz por vê-lo relaxado no meio de todo mundo. Era algo inédito, e lindo.

Adrian foi o próximo. Havia um sorriso malandro em seus lábios quando ele me entregou um extravagante pacote dourado. Tinha até um laço vermelho com detalhes de glitter. Pelo tamanho do dele, eu chutava que seria algum vestido de veludo vermelho com um decote, ou até mesmo banhado de diamantes. Fiquei surpresa ao ver que era uma pulseira com um pingente de rosa cheio de pedrinhas coloridas.

"Surpresa, pequena dhampir?" perguntou.

Eu guardei a pulseira dentro da caixinha e sorri para ele. "Sim, mas de um jeito bom. Estava esperando algo super escandaloso"

O sorriso se ampliou. "Você sabe que eu posso aparecer com algo super escandaloso a qualquer momento, certo? Ainda temos o quê, umas dez horas até a meia noite?"

"Adrian" eu disse, com a minha melhor cara séria. "Se você realmente estiver pensando em aparecer com algo escandaloso, eu sugiro que você aproveite bem essas dez horas. Porque elas provavelmente serão as últimas da sua vida"

Aquilo arrancou outro coro de risadas, e alguém limpou a garganta. Eu olhei para o lado e meu coração quase afundou no peito com a visão que tive.

"Você também não, camarada!"

Dimitri estava parado a poucos centímetros de onde eu estava, segurando um embrulho. E eu pude ver que ele estava lutando para segurar um sorriso. "É seu aniversário. Espero que goste"

Deslumbrada, eu peguei o pacote das suas mãos e o abri. Uma jaqueta de couro preta, muito bem trabalhada e com bolsos estratégicos e grandes o bastante para esconder uma estaca. Era uma daquelas jaquetas que os personagens mais fodas usavam nos filmes de ação. O tipo de jaqueta que combinava comigo e que aumentaria ainda mais minha reputação de matadora de Strigoi.

Olhei para ele e segurei a manga da jaqueta. "Eu só acho que o seu fornecedor de jaquetas de couro tem muito bom gosto"

O sorriso escapou, e sem conseguir conter minha empolgação, eu me inclinei para frente e o abracei. Aquilo o pegou desprevenido, mas segundos depois ele o retribuiu, me puxando mais para perto. Suas mãos pousaram nas minhas costas, e calor passou por nós.

Eu estava empolgada demais para segurar meus sentimentos. Dimitri não costumava me dar presentes - ele só o tinha feito uma única vez. Tinha sido um _gloss_, um que eu tinha reclamado que estava acabando. E aquele simples presente significou muito mais do que joias e outras coisas caras que alguém poderia me dar. O mesmo era com este presente.

"Feliz aniversário, _Roza_" ele disse, seus lábios muito próximos do meu ouvido. Sua voz estava carregada de sotaque, indicando que ele estava tão afetado quanto eu com aquela proximidade.

"Ainda não me conformo que você também gastou seu dinheiro me comprando um presente" ele se afastou levemente para trás, para ver meu rosto. "Eu te disse que não precisava"

Isso me rendeu uma das raras e genuínas risadas de Dimitri. Ele tinha a mesma expressão despreocupada de Lissa quando eu a repreendi por ter gastado sua mesada - mas no caso de Dimitri, era seu salário de guardião - com um presente. "Como eu falei antes: é seu aniversário. E, bem, isso é algo que eu acho que você deveria ter no seu guarda-roupa"

"Concordo com o Guardião Belikov" eu ouvi Christian dizendo. Ele se aproximou de nós com aquele seu jeito cínico. "Agora você tem o traje de guerra completo. Só falta a licença para matar"

"Definitivamente" murmurou Abe. Eu tinha esquecido de que ele estava aqui. Havia um brilho de excitação em seus olhos, junto com o que reconheci ser orgulho, o que era totalmente maluco. Ele nem sequer me conhecia. O máximo que ele teria ouvido sobre mim seria sobre a minha reputação – não que ela fosse uma das melhores. E não era. Mas minhas recentes façanhas tinham dado o que falar nas últimas semanas.

Eu desviei meus olhos dele e olhei para Lissa. "A propósito, onde vocês arrumaram esse bolo?"

"Christian que fez" Avery disse, apontando para ele. Christian sorriu com a expressão que cruzou meu rosto.

"Não se preocupe, Rose" falou "Eu não o envenenei. Ainda"

"Não importa. Você vai comer o primeiro pedaço" Coloquei minha mão em seu ombro e sorri. "Eu não quero arriscar"

"Você não tem mais cabides?"

Eu levantei meu olhar para minha mãe, que estava de frente para o meu guarda roupa. Ela segurava a blusa preta com lantejoulas que Avery tinha me dado de presente.

"Veja na outra porta" instruí.

Meu quarto era grande, porque tinha sido feito para acomodar duas pessoas. Mas como o número de garotas dhampir nas Academias era baixo, eu acabei ganhando um quarto só para mim. Entretanto, isso não significava que eu teria um maior número de mantimentos, como cabides.

Ela encontrou alguns, e rapidamente colocou a blusa no guarda-roupa. Enquanto isso, eu estava separando os presentes que tinha acabado de ganhar de suas respectivas caixas.

Eu entreguei o vestido que tinha ganhado de Abe mais cedo. Era um vestido longo com vários tons de azul, feito de seda. E gritava dinheiro, assim como suas roupas.

"Abe foi muito generoso" eu disse. Minha mãe me olhou. Apontei para o vestido. "Com o presente e tudo mais. Já que eu mal o conheço"

Ela demorou um pouco para responder. Parecia estar imersa em pensamentos. "Sim, ele foi"

Eu a estudei por um momento. "Foi você que o chamou para a festa?"

"Sim." Sua expressão se tornou dura. "Não me olhe com essa cara. Ele não é uma má pessoa"

"É, eu fiquei sabendo que ele está envolvido com as doações da escola. Mas isso não cobre aquela aparência de gangster dele e nem aquela arrogância. Eu ainda acho que ele está envolvido no mercado negro"

"As aparência enganam" disse secamente, colocando o vestido no guarda-roupa. "E Abe não está envolvido com negócios ilegais. Ele é um negociante honesto. Ele conhece e faz favores para muita gente, e é por isso que ele tem a influência que tem."

"O tipo de influência que fez algum subordinado seu contar ao meu respeito certo? Provavelmente ele quer me usar para conseguir mais fama, ou mexer os pauzinhos para que eu acabe sendo guardiã de um Moroi multimilionário ao invés de Lissa. O lucro certamente seria maior." A última opção era a que mais combinava com ele.

"O que você disse?"

"Nada" eu estava desesperada, e até mesmo atordoada. Eu queria saber os motivos que trouxeram Abe até a Academia. Especificamente até mim. Mas eu não conseguia pensar em algo razoável. Não dava quando se tratava de Abe.

Ela se sentou na minha cama, com uma perna por cima da outra. Seus olhos castanhos se encontraram com os meus. "Vamos dizer que ele ouviu sobre seus feitos, e que queria te conhecer melhor. E Rose, depois do ataque e daquela missão de resgate, muitos estão curiosos sobre você. Acredite em mim, você não tem motivos para ser tão hostil com ele"

Eu estava começando a dizer que eu era hostil com Abe porque ele me provocava com aquilo quando a minha mão que estava viajando pela jaqueta de couro que ganhei de Dimitri se esbarrou em algo. Eu franzi o cenho, e puxei o objeto. Surpresa estampou meu rosto quando vi que era um saquinho preto de veludo.

Eu o abri e balancei. Uma corrente de ouro com um pingente de coração caiu na palma da minha mão. Tive que fechar minha boca para que ela não se abrisse em um '_O_' de exclamação. O choque que tive mais cedo por conta dos presentes não chegava nem perto do que o que eu sentia nesse momento.

Segurei a corrente e observei o pingente, ainda deslumbrada. Eu não consegui identificar a pedra que tinham usado para fazê-lo. Mas o que mais tinha me chamado atenção foi um detalhe dele: parte da pedra vermelha usada estava um pouco descorada. Não, não tinha sido feito por alguém. Era algo daquela própria pedra mesmo. Era isso que o tornava ainda mais bonito - tirando o fato de que tinha sido me dado por Dimitri.

"O que é isso?" a voz da minha mãe me trouxe de volta. Eu congelei onde eu estava. Merda, merda e merda. Ela não poderia ver como aquele colar tinha mexido comigo, porque ela começaria a suspeitar. Eu me recompus e olhei para ela, erguendo o colar. Surpresa tomou conta do seu rosto. "É - é muito bonito. Quem te deu?"

"Dimitri"

Eu poderia dizer que ela estava quase tão surpresa quanto eu. Eu esperei pela raiva e pela acusação por eu ter me envolvido com meu professor, mas não aconteceu. Ela se aproximou mais e segurou o pingente. "Isso certamente foi muito inesperado vindo dele." Seus olhos caíram em mim, e sua voz não soou acusatória. Apenas curiosa. "Vocês são mais próximos do que eu imaginava"

Opa, estávamos navegando em águas perigosas. Eu coloquei meu cabelo atrás da orelha e fitei o colar. "Somos bons amigos, só isso. E você sabe, Dimitri tem muitos poucos amigos"

Dimitri constantemente passava a maior parte do tempo sozinho, quase sempre na companhia de um de seus romances de faroeste. E ele parecia gostar daquela solidão. Claro, ele também conversava com os outros, e todos o respeitavam. Mas não havia aquela intimidade, apenas colegas de trabalho que ele gostava. Eu diria que eu e a tia de Christian, Tasha Ozera, éramos as únicas pessoas que chegávamos perto de amigos para ele - e seu amigo já falecido Ivan Zeklos. Mas eu tinha ido muito mais além.

Eu tinha furado aquela barreira, dando a ele uma conexão onde conseguíamos partilhar nossas emoções, crenças e força. Ajudávamos um ao outro a crescer. E o mais importante: havia entendimento entre nós, entendimento que acontecia sem precisarmos de palavras.

E mesmo assim, algumas vezes eu percebia que ele ainda se sentia sozinho.

Minha mãe demorou para responder. E quando ela o fez, eu vi aprovação em sua face. "Você tem razão. O Guardião Belikov é mesmo muito reservado. Mas ainda continua sendo um dos melhores guardiões, além de um homem honrado que leva muito a sério o dever. Vasilisa tem sorte em tê-lo como seu guardião. E você, em tê-lo como mentor, parceiro e amigo. É o tipo de homem que você deve manter por perto e aprender tudo o que ele ensinar. Tenho certeza que ele nunca te deixará na mão"

Aquilo doeu um pouco. Eu sabia que Dimitri era um homem honrado e que levava muito a sério seu dever - esses tinham sido dois dos motivos que me fizeram me apaixonar por ele. E tinham sido eles que fizeram Dimitri hesitar antes de tomar a decisão mais complicada da sua vida: desistir da guarda de Lissa para ficar comigo. Tecnicamente ele tinha violado o mantra dos guardiões, que falava que tínhamos que colocar nossos Moroi em primeiro lugar. E eu tinha certeza que aquilo ainda estava corroendo ele por dentro, mesmo que ele não demonstrasse.

Por outro lado, era bom saber que ela aprovava Dimitri. Na verdade, era impossível não aprová-lo. Eu já sabia que ela o admirava, mas ela nunca tinha discutido isso tão abertamente como agora. Eu poderia dizer então que ela estaria mais do que feliz em me ver com Dimitri do que com Adrian, por exemplo. Ou não.

Tive vontade de contar a ela sobre meu complicado relacionamento amoroso com ele para ver sua resposta, mas tive a sensação de que ela não seria nada boa. Não consegui segurar um sorriso. Aposto que ela até retiraria tudo o que tinha acabado de dizer, e ainda o chamaria de pedófilo ou coisas do gênero - mesmo eu sendo uma adulta agora.

Então não, nada de contar a ela sobre Dimitri. Quem sabe num futuro próximo, quando estivéssemos mais familiarizadas uma com a outra. Seria mais fácil para ela compreender depois de provavelmente ter um ataque de nervos e de tentar até matá-lo.

"Por que você está sorrindo?" ela tinha ficado séria e especulativa novamente.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Não é nada. Olha, você sabe que pedra é essa?"

Ela pegou o colar da minha mão e o estudou por um momento. "Hm... ela me é familiar, mas não me recordo o nome. Eu tinha visto algumas peças com ela quando fui a Kiev no ano retrasado."

Kiev ficava na Ucrânia. Minha mente começou a trabalhar, e o meu coração, a acelerar. Eu apostava que deveria ter em mais locais naquela região da Europa, como a Rússia.

"Mãe, você acha que na Rússia também tem esse tipo de pedra?"

Ela ainda não tinha tirado os olhos do colar. "Sim, lugares como a Rússia também devem ter esse tipo de pedra." ela me entregou o colar. "Só tome um pouco de cuidado. Esse colar é um tanto velho, pode ter sido herança de família."

_Pode ter sido herança de família_. Novamente, eu prendi a respiração. Yeah, eu definitivamente teria que conversar sério com Dimitri mais tarde. Não me leve a mal, eu estava mais do que feliz em ter recebido mais um presente dele, mesmo que fosse uma joia. Na verdade, eu estava muito emocionada porque aquilo tinha um real significado para ele, já que provavelmente era uma herança de família e tudo mais.

Até onde eu me lembrava, uma pessoa não dava uma joia que pertenceu a algum antepassado seu sem ter um bom motivo.

Minha mãe estava prestes a dizer algo quando uma batida na porta a interrompeu.

"Rose?" a voz de Lissa ecoou do outro lado do quarto.

Minha mãe prontamente se levantou. Eu esperava vê-la irritada por ter sido interrompida, com seus lábios pressionados em uma linha fina em claro aborrecimento. Mas ela não estava assim. Havia hesitação lá, e um certo desconforto. E seus olhos pareciam estar divididos entre falar algo ou ficar calada. Aquilo só aumentou ainda mais a minha curiosidade.

"Você tem alguma coisa para me dizer?" eu pressionei.

Ela suspirou. "Temos um jantar para ir mais tarde. Com Abe"

Dessa vez foi eu que me levantei da cama. "Você não pode estar falando sério!"

"Não retruque, Rose" a velha e irritadiça Janine Hathaway estava de volta. "Apenas esteja pronta e lá no horário certo. Com roupas decentes, de preferência"

Eu ignorei o insulto sobre minhas roupas. "Por que diabos eu tenho que jantar com ele?" vi um certo incômodo em seus olhos. "Ele te pressionou para fazer isso, certo? Eu sabia! Sabia que ele era um -"  
"_Rosemarie_!" vociferou, e eu imediatamente parei de falar. Ela continuou. "É um jantar formal. Como eu disse a você mais cedo, ele quer te conhecer melhor. E arrume essa cara"

Eu arrumei. Mas não significava que eu estava feliz em ter que ir para aquele jantar. Ela me disse para encontrá-la no apartamento de Abe, no prédio de visitas. Era o mesmo prédio onde ficava o apartamento de Adrian e Avery, para variar.

Enquanto me arrumava para o tal jantar depois que Lissa se foi, eu considerei a ideia de fugir para o quarto de um dos dois. Provavelmente minha mãe não me encontraria lá, nem os guardiões. Eu poderia inclusive fazer Adrian usar compulsão neles se ele estivesse sóbrio.

O que me impediu de fazer isso foi a imagem que tive de Abe rindo da minha cara por eu ter me escondido. Eu não iria dar esse prazer para ele.

Peguei a roupa mais decente que eu tinha para um jantar: meu melhor jeans e casaco. Não havia necessidade de usar um vestido. Deixei meu cabelo solto, passei uma maquiagem leve e calcei um par de botas de montaria que eu tinha comprado quando ainda morava em Portland.

Quando cheguei até o apartamento, fui recebida por um dos guardiões de Abe. Ele estava vestido formalmente com um terno, o que era um tanto curioso. Era tipo de vestimenta que os guardiões usavam quando estavam vigiando eventos formais. Mas se bem que visuais extravagantes eram a marca registrada de Abe.

"Ah, aí está você" eu o vi caminhando até onde eu estava. Abe vestia um terno preto com uma gravata verde, que combinava com um dos lenços que ele usava no bolso. Ele também manteve as joias. Aposto que as pessoas o zoariam por se vestir assim se ele não fosse tão assustador. "Achei que não fosse aparecer. Janine já estava ficando preocupada" ele olhou para o dhampir. "Obrigado, Pavel"

Eu retribuí o sorriso, tentando parecer mais adulta do que provavelmente parecia. "Eu sei como esse jantar é importante, velhote. E além do mais, sou responsável."

"Ah," ele disse de novo, "então você definitivamente era como eu pensava."

Revirei os olhos e ofereci meu braço quando ele ofereceu o dele. Não que eu quisesse ficar mais perto dele do que o necessário, mas seria falta de educação recusar.

E afinal de contas, era somente um jantar com minha mãe e um Moroi com cara de gangster que tinha enorme influência no mundo Moroi – até mais do que muitos da realeza. E era um dos financiadores da escola.

_É só um jantar_, fiquei me lembrando, embora eu soubesse que não ia ser tão fácil assim. Na verdade, esse iria ser o jantar mais complicado e confuso que eu já tive em toda a minha vida. Porque parada a poucos metros de nós, estava minha mãe.

Ela tinha acabado de se levantar da mesa – onde estavam todo o tipo de comida. E novamente tive que me conter para que meu queixo não caísse. Porque naquele momento, eu sentia que minhas roupas não eram nada apropriadas para um jantar desse tipo. Eu me sentia como uma mendiga.

Minha mãe usava uma blusa de manga feita de seda, que deixava exposta grande parte da sua pele bronzeada. Ela inclusive estava usando joias, mas estas eram discretas – uma corrente de ouro e brincos pequenos. E o seu cabelo vermelho estava solto, seus cachos quase tocando seus ombros. Era como se ela realmente tivesse tentando se arrumar. Ela desviou seu olhar do meu ao ver meu choque.

"Sabe Janine, acho que você poderia se passar como irmã de Rose facilmente. São muito parecidas" Abe disse com um sorriso. Eu o encarei, chocada. Senhoras e senhores, ele tinha acabado de flertar com ela? Ele também era maluco a ponto de não temer a própria morte?

Mas ao invés de minha mãe socá-lo por ter cantado ela, ela permaneceu parada com um sorriso torto no rosto. Whoa, eu definitivamente estava perdendo uma coisa grande aqui. Mas não ia deixar isso passar em branco.

"Eu juro que se eu te ouvir cantando ela mais uma vez," eu apontei para a porta "eu saio daqui e deixo vocês jantando sozinhos."

Aquilo arrancou outra risada dele. "Sim, vocês definitivamente são parecidas. Especialmente com as ameaças. Encantador!"

Revirei os olhos.

"Então" eu disse depois que sentei na mesa. "Eu suponho que esse não é um simples e formal jantar, certo?"

"Não mesmo" disse Abe, soando como se tivesse feito uma piada interna. Ele olhava diretamente minha mãe, com expectativa. Mas ela permaneceu com a expressão inalterada.

"Está com fome, Rose?" perguntou ela, apontando para a comida. "Garanto que você irá gostar da comida"

Eu observei a mesa. O cheiro estava divinamente bom, mas a aparência dos pratos era um pouco estranho. Havia peixe, um tipo de salada que não reconheci, canja e – para a minha surpresa – iogurte. O que era _muito_ esquisito. Tipo, quem comia iogurte junto com toda aquela comida? Aliás, aqueles pratos eram estranhos para mim, e alguns não pareciam ser muito apetitosos – em especial um que era uma mistura de arroz, pimenta e iogurte. E olha que eu comia de tudo.

Eu olhei para cima e encontrei os olhos negros de Abe fixados em mim. Mais especificamente nos meus peitos. Eu estava prestes a xingá-lo por estar olhando eles quando vi que não eram eles que tinham captado sua atenção. Era o meu nazar, que eu tinha ganhado da minha mãe no Natal. Ele era mais ou menos do tamanho de uma moeda de dez centavos, e tinha o formato de um olho azul. Eu recentemente tinha descoberto que ele me protegia das coisas ruins que as pessoas podiam fazer comigo. E é claro, que meu pai tinha dado ele de presente para minha mãe, há muito tempo atrás.

A blusa que eu usava o deixava totalmente exposto. Eu rapidamente apertei meu casaco para cobri-lo. O olhar de Abe então cruzou com o meu, sagaz e misterioso. Mas havia também uma chama de emoção naqueles olhos.

Eu desviei o olhar e comecei a pegar um pedaço do peixe. Já que iria comer, começaria por um prato conhecido. "Pode começar com o interrogatório se quiser, velhote. Ouvi dizer que você está interessado em mim"

"Interessado não" ele coçou sua barbicha. "Apenas curioso. Porque sabe, não é muito comum encontrar por aí novatos que já mataram Strigoi antes mesmo de se formarem. Especialmente uma garota"

Eu entendi aonde ele queria chegar. Ele tinha sido atraído pelas minhas façanhas, e queria saber de mais detalhes e conhecer mais de perto a garota que agora era considerada a _heroína_ da escola. A heroína que via fantasmas, diga-se de passagem. Minha mãe tinha razão.

Então eu comecei a dar a ele uma breve explicação das táticas que eu tinha usado no ataque e alguns detalhes a mais sobre o que tinha acontecido na caverna. Ele parecia absorto no que eu dizia, mas não totalmente. Eu senti que o ar se tornava cada vez mais pesado, como se um deles estivesse prestes a fazer uma grande revelação.

Em uma tentativa de eliminar essa tensão, eu perguntei da origem daquela comida esquisita.

"É comida turca" respondeu Abe, enchendo seu copo com uma bebida que não reconheci. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Você nunca comeu isso antes, certo?"

Neguei com a cabeça. "Não. Mas até que a comida é boa. Só não arrisco aquele bolo de arroz com iogurte"

Ele riu da expressão que cruzou meu rosto. "Engraçado, porque sua mãe adora esse prato. Ela acha que é algo exótico. Mas fez a mesma cara que você fez quando o viu pela primeira vez"

Eu me engasguei com um pedaço de carne. "Como é que é?"

Abe não olhava para mim, mas sim para minha mãe. Seu rosto estava ansioso. "Por que não conta logo para ela, Janine?"

"Contar o quê?" eu olhei para minha mãe, exigindo uma resposta. Ela não olhou nos meus olhos, e aquilo me desesperou. "Mãe, o que está acontecendo?"

Ela pousou o garfo na mesa, e só agora notei que sua mão tremia. Eu perguntei novamente, ciente de que só a estava deixando mais nervosa.

"Rose" ela começou, olhando diretamente nos seus olhos. Eu senti que uma bomba estava prestes a explodir "O real motivo pelo qual estamos aqui não é para ter um jantar de negócios." Eu estava prestes a abrir a boca quando ela continuou. "Por favor, tente nos entender antes de tomar uma decisão precipitada. Nós decidimos..." ela fechou os olhos por um momento. Ela os abriu, e estava prestes a falar quando Abe a cortou.

"Nós decidimos que já estava na hora de você conhecer seu pai"


	7. Chapter 6

**Oi gente!**

**Acabei não postando aqui o próximo capítulo por causa de uma viagem que fiz =P Mas aqui estou eu!**

**PS: este capítulo contém cenas de Blood Promise!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Eu apenas os encarei. "Vocês estão brincando comigo, certo?"

Nenhum dos dois respondeu. Eu não precisava de uma resposta, porque a reação deles os entregou. Minha mãe parecia que estava prestes a se contorcer. E a expressão de Abe era séria, mostrando que não havia nenhuma piada no que ele tinha acabado de falar. Eu respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar. Mas era impossível.

Como eu não tinha percebido isso antes?

Abe. Ibrahim. Ouvir os dois me fez perceber o quão similar eles eram. Abe...Abe era apelido para Abraham em inglês. Abraham, Ibrahim. Só havia uma pequena variação. Abraham era um nome comum o bastante nos EUA, mas só ouvi Ibrahim uma vez, falado pela Rainha Tatiana quando ela estava se referindo a alguém com quem minha mãe tinha se envolvido...

E esse alguém estava parado a poucos metros de mim, do outro lado da mesa, me olhando com expectativa.

Fora o nome, a semelhança era gritante: o rosto bronzeado, os cabelos e os olhos negros... Eu sempre soube que meu pai era turco. Esse era o misterioso sotaque de Abe, o que não era russo mais ainda era estrangeiro para meus ouvidos. Ibrahim deve ser a versão turca para Abraham.

Eu de repente não conseguia mais respirar.

"Rose, você está bem?" eu ouvi a voz da minha mãe perguntando. "Eu sei que é difícil, e você tem todo o direito de -"

"Não" eu bruscamente me levantei da cadeira. "Preciso tomar um pouco de ar"

Ela também se levantou, e tentou agarrar meu braço. Mas eu me esquivei. "Não toque em mim!"

"Não seja estúpida!" exclamou ela, raiva faiscando em seus olhos.

Eu a encarei, não conseguindo segurar mais a minha fúria. Era como se eu estivesse sendo envolvida novamente por aquela escuridão. Eu queria que ela sentisse na pele o que eu sentia. "Estúpida, _eu_? Você que me largou nessa merda de escola dezoito anos atrás, sem nem ao menos se importar de checar se eu estava viva! E agora aparece aqui e começa a ser toda maternal e decide apresentar um cara da máfia como o meu pai só porque eu quase morri! A única estúpida aqui é você!"

Ela começou a gritar uma resposta quase tão feia quanto a que eu acabei dando, mas eu não ouvi. Se eu ouvisse, as coisas certamente seriam muito piores. E foi por isso que corri o mais rápido o possível para a porta.

"Deixe-a, Janine!" ouvi Abe dizer.

"Rose, não faça isso, por favor!" a voz da minha mãe agora era uma mistura de desespero e arrependimento. Eu a ignorei.

Eu precisava sair daquele lugar o mais rápido. Sentia que se ficasse lá, eu ficaria louca. Porque certamente era assim que eu me sentia naquele momento. Eu não conseguia pensar, não quando todo o meu temperamento e todas as minhas emoções falavam mais alto.

Não peguei o elevador. Não era seguro porque eu não queria que minha mãe me alcançasse e não queria ser vista. Ao invés disso, peguei as escadas e corri para o campus, procurando um lugar onde ninguém pudesse me encontrar por um tempo.

Eu sentei em um banco que ficava embaixo de um enorme e velho carvalho. Estava amanhecendo, mas ainda estava escuro o suficiente para que a sombra me escondesse. Era o lugar perfeito. Eu me sentei e envolvi meus braços ao meu redor, sem se importar em amassar meu casaco, e fechei meus olhos.

A sensação de alívio por estar sozinha durou pouco, no entanto.

Eu ouvi som de passos, e me assustei ao ver Dimitri caminhando até onde eu estava. Ele se sentou ao meu lado. Aquilo era como um déjà-vu. Meses atrás ele tinha me seguido logo depois de uma briga com minha mãe.

Eu vi então que ele começou a tirar seu casaco. Sabia qual era sua intenção.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" exigi. Eu não queria que ele me visse tão para baixo e a beira das lágrimas por causa do meu drama familiar. Queria ser forte perto dele, não uma garotinha que estava assustada com seus pais.

Dimitri ignorou minha petulância e se aproximou mais, colocando seu casaco no meu ombro. Seu cheiro me inundou, acalmando um pouco da minha raiva. "Eu suponho então que você saiba o que virou a reunião em família" ele não respondeu. Minha raiva virou incredulidade. Eu o encarei. "Há quanto tempo você sabe?"

"Algumas horas a mais que você" respondeu. Ele podia usar aquela máscara de guardião, mas sua voz indicava que ele estava quase tão agitado quanto eu.

Eu bufei em descrença. "Até você sabia. E não me contou!"

"Eu não podia."

"Claro que podia!" exclamei, me levantando. Meu ultraje só tinha aumentado. "Não é como se meu mafioso pai tivesse te ameaçado se você me contasse!"

Uma mão se fechou em meu pulso, e ele me puxou de volta para o banco. Eu pude ver frustração em seus olhos. "Rose, você acha que se eu pudesse, eu não teria te falado?"

Sua voz me dizia que ele estava me dizendo a verdade. Dimitri nunca esconderia nada de mim, não algo grande e que estava diretamente relacionado a mim - o julgamento de Victor tinha sido diferente. Eu estava tão irritada e furiosa com todos e até comigo mesma que acabei descontando isso em Dimitri. Ele não merecia aquilo. Não depois de tudo. Eu senti algo dentro de mim quebrar, e logo em seguida, algo quente escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Eram lágrimas.

E antes que eu pudesse limpá-las, fui envolvida pelos braços de Dimitri. Ele me puxou gentilmente para si, e descansei minha cabeça em seu peito. Uma de suas mãos limpou minhas lágrimas. "Desculpa. Eu não deveria ter dito isso. Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo e –"

"Não há nada para perdoar, Roza" ele disse gentilmente. Senti ele afagando meu cabelo. "Você passou por muita coisa e está em estado de choque. É uma reação normal"

"Ela só me falou dele porque eu quase morri naquela caverna" eu disse secamente.

"Às vezes é preciso algum incentivo antes de tomar uma decisão importante"

Trinquei os dentes. "Não comece com as merdas de lições de vida zen"

Dimitri se afastou para que pudesse me olhar de verdade. Ele tinha aquele velho olhar sábio que o fazia parecer ser mais velho do que realmente ele era. "Eu falo sério. Sua mãe realmente se arrepende por ter sido ausente na maior parte do tempo. Ela está tentando consertar seus erros"

Eu enxuguei minhas lágrimas com o canto da manga do meu casaco. "Ela poderia ter consertado isso antes, você sabe"

Ele demorou um pouco para responder. "Pode ser. Mas isso não importa mais. O que importa é que ela tomou essa decisão e decidiu te contar. Uma pessoa só passa a valorizar de verdade a outra quando está prestes a perdê-la. Isso a faz pensar em todas as coisas que elas poderiam ter feito juntas se ela não a tivesse deixado de lado. Ela quer consertar esse erro, Rose. Eu sei que ainda dói pra você o que aconteceu no seu passado, mas... tente entendê-la. Ela também está sofrendo. Sofrendo por suas decisões passadas e sofrendo para consertar isso. E não esqueça que ela se importa de verdade com você"

Era engraçado o quanto Dimitri me entendia. Porque havia uma parte de mim que se sentia exatamente assim: chateada e um tanto traumatizada por ter sido praticamente abandonada quando criança. Lissa e sua família tinham praticamente me acolhido, e em muitos momentos eu considerava seus pais como os meus próprios, querendo esquecer da mulher que tinha me colocado no mundo. E quando seus pais e irmão morreram, Lissa tinha se tornado minha única família. E tinha sido assim até o ano passado, antes de Dimitri nos encontrar e nos trazer de volta.

E essa parte de mim recentemente tinha sido exposta quando minha mãe apareceu no Natal. Nesse episódio, eu senti aquele abismo entre nós diminuir cada vez mais a medida em que íamos nos entendendo – mesmo com alguns encontros bem espinhosos. Mas dessa vez, eu sentia que tudo aquilo tinha sido demais para mim. Teria sido mais fácil continuar como era antes.

Em outras palavras: eu estava desprezando aquilo que eu mais tinha desejado durante toda a minha vida.

Novamente o rosto da minha mãe apareceu na minha mente, no dia em que acordei na enfermaria. Eu nunca tinha visto ela tão feliz e tão aliviada na vida como naquele dia – era muito mais do que quando ela tinha me encontrado naquela casa. As olheiras que ela tinha e suas lágrimas demonstravam o quanto ela estivera preocupada comigo, e o quanto ela temera pela minha vida. Ela me amava, e se importava de verdade comigo.

Minha mãe pode ter sido negligente comigo na maior parte da minha vida, mas nos últimos meses ela realmente tinha tentado consertar as coisas entre nós. Especialmente agora, quando ela decidiu dar um enorme passo ao apresentar meu pai, alguém que eu acharia que jamais conheceria na minha vida. Eu não poderia estragar todo esse avanço que conseguimos por causa de um estúpido trauma de infância.

"Você tem razão, camarada." Falei, encontrando seu olhar. "Eu não deveria castigá-la por estar tentando reparar seus erros." Eu tinha o direito de me sentir irritada, mas não podia deixar aquilo me consumir a ponto de estragar todo o avanço que tínhamos feito.

Dimitri gentilmente tirou uma mecha do meu cabelo e a colocou atrás da minha orelha. Seus olhos negros estavam imersos em pensamentos. "Eu sei que é difícil aceitar tudo isso e perdoar. Acredite em mim. Família é algo complicado e imprevisível às vezes"

Eu o estudei por um momento e me perguntei se ele estava se referindo ao que seu pai tinha feito com sua mãe, anos atrás. Ele fazia coisas horríveis com sua mãe, e chegou um ponto em que Dimitri não o perdoou mais. Ele deu uma surra em seu próprio pai e o expulsou de casa. Mas eu sabia que Dimitri ainda não o tinha perdoado – e como poderia quando seu pai tinha sido um monstro?

Eu me levantei e entreguei o casaco para ele. "Vou conversar com eles. Obriga por ter me feito enxergar isso"

Ele me deu um longo e demorado olhar. Eu gostaria de ter visto o que tinha naqueles profundos olhos castanhos, mas eu não tinha tempo. Precisava voltar e encarar meus problemas. Meus pais – _ugh, nunca pensei que um dia iria me referir no plural_ – provavelmente estavam loucos com minha atitude.

Eu os encontrei no apartamento, e vi que eles estavam exatamente assim. Minha mãe caminhava de um lado para o outro, com a cabeça baixa. Eu sabia que aquilo era um gesto de nervosismo. E quando ela ergueu a cabeça ao me ver, eu juro que o alívio estampado em seus olhos naquele momento rivalizavam com aquele que ela tinha demonstrado quando acordei na enfermaria.

Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas eu a cortei. "Olha, eu não deveria ter saído daquele jeito." Eu me posicionei de modo que pudesse olhar os dois. Vi que Abe tinha o mesmo olhar aliviado dela, só que mais contido. Caras como ele provavelmente tinham que ser durões o tempo todo para seus inimigos não explorarem suas fraquezas.

"Não precisa se desculpar" disse Abe diplomaticamente. "Você apenas reagiu de acordo com sua natureza. Foi uma bomba jogada em cima de você. Não são todos que conseguem lidar com isso como se não fosse nada demais"

"E Rose," minha mãe disse, se aproximando de mim com passos disciplinados que me lembravam de um soldado. Eu vi que ela estava à beira das lágrimas. "Achamos que você não fosse mais voltar"

"E deixar vocês dois se remoendo porque eu agi como uma idiota?" eu olhei para minha mãe. "Sim, eu fiquei brava por você não ter me contado antes e por ter sido uma mãe ausente na maior parte do tempo. Admito, ainda vai levar um tempo para eu perdoar isso. Mas não posso deixar que essa raiva estrague todo o nosso progresso até agora. E a verdade é que" Eu me virei para Abe e sorri. "está tudo bem. Yeah, sério. Digo, em você ser meu pai. Estou até aliviada por você não ser da realeza, senão eu provavelmente seria uma pessoa mimada" eu fiz uma pausa. "E o seu cabelo é legal, mais ou menos como imaginei que seria. Mas não significa que eu gosto que você seja chefe de uma máfia"

"Rosemarie!" exclamou minha mãe, ultrajada.

Mas Abe não ficou ofendido. Muito pelo contrário. Aquilo arrancou uma gargalhada dele. Ainda me irritava um pouco saber que ele se divertia as minhas custas. "Ah, minha filha. Você ainda não viu nada" ele deu uma piscadela. "Eu posso te contar o que sua mãe achava de mim quando nos conhecemos. E uma coisa eu te digo: suas suposições foram mais pesadas que as suas"

"Não, por favor" revirei os olhos. Eu não queria ouvir a história do relacionamento deles que posteriormente envolveram minha concepção. "Poupe suas lembranças para si mesmo, velhote"

"Tudo bem então. Podemos conversar sobre o que você quiser" ele disse, colocando a mão no meu ombro. "Desde que estejamos sentados e comendo a sobremesa. Acredito que já esperamos tempo demais"

Eu sorri internamente ao descobrir mais uma coisa: de quem eu tinha puxado aquele apetite insaciável.

Tive que passar no meu quarto porque tinha esquecido de devolver a Eddie a folha com as respostas de um dever de casa que eu não estava nem um pouco afim de fazer. Lissa estava junto comigo, me falando do quanto ela estava animada para assistir um filme que ela tinha alugado.

"Acho que você vai gostar desse. Tem ação!"

Eu nem tinha prestado atenção no nome do filme, porque meu foco era outro. Ela continuou a falar animadamente enquanto eu procurava a folha. Merda. Eu detestava esquecer o lugar onde eu guardava algo.

Abri meu guarda-roupa e vi um pacote prateado cair no chão. Eu me abaixei e o peguei, sentindo uma pontada de curiosidade. Não havia nenhum cartão, apenas um laço muito bem feito.

Eu abri o pacote e vi um cachecol bordô cuidadosamente dobrado. Eu o tirei, sentindo o tecido. Era de cashmere. Já sabia quem tinha me dado antes de mesmo de encontrar um pequeno papel dobrado embaixo dele. A nota de Abe era breve, e sua caligrafia, muito bem desenhada:

_"Minha querida filha,_

_Queria pedir desculpas por não poder me despedir de você. Tive que partir mais cedo por conta de alguns assuntos. Mas não se preocupe, pois estarei de volta na formatura. Afinal, não perderia isso por nada. Poucas mulheres dhampir se tornam guardiãs, e raríssimas possuem tanta determinação e dedicação como você._

_Estou ansioso para o nosso próximo encontro em família. Tenho certeza que será quase tão animador e dramático quanto o que tivemos ontem, em especial porque quero conhecer melhor meu genro russo. Acredito que temos muito a conversar. Estou um tanto curioso para saber seus métodos de ensino._

_Abe M."_

"Merda. O filho da mãe é um observador e tanto" resmunguei, dobrando a nota e a enfiando no bolso. Eu não podia deixar a vista de Lissa.

Eu não sabia o que sentir. Novamente, eu subestimei a inteligência de Abe. Eu achava que ele estava apenas blefando, e eu imaginando coisas quando ele me alfinetou sobre minha relação com Dimitri, mas não. Ele realmente tinha falado sério. Ele era realmente muito bom em adivinhar as cosias, até porque ele nunca me viu junto com Dimitri além da minha _festa_.

_É, Rose_– eu pensei com um suspiro - _as coisas seriam bem mais fáceis se você fosse filha do carteiro. Ele certamente não seria tão observador assim._

"O que foi, Rose?"

Eu rapidamente enfiei o bilhete no bolso antes de me virar. "Nada. Abe só me deixou outro presente" mostrei para ela o cachecol.

"Como isso veio para ai?" perguntou Lissa depois de ter me devolvido o cachecol. "Você não tranca o quarto toda vez que sai?"

"Eu tranco" mas não significava que minhas coisas estariam em completa segurança. Meu mafioso pai acabou de provar isso.

Não duvidava que Abe tinha pego uma cópia da chave na administração. Ou ele mesmo arrombou minha porta. A segunda opção era a mais viável, considerando que ele tinha o jeito de que gostava de fazer as coisas com as próprias mãos. Violar a segurança devia ser um dos requerimentos básicos para entrar para a máfia.

Nós fomos até a ala comum e nos encontramos com Christian e Eddie. Como era domingo, eu tinha o dia livre para ficar com Lissa e fazer minhas próprias coisas, inclusive dormir no meu quarto. E _hey_, eu precisava de pelo menos um dia de folga de Christian para o bem da minha sanidade.

E ela não andava muito bem por causa dos últimos acontecimentos. Eu pelo menos tive a chance de contar a Lissa o meu drama familiar, e ela entendeu e me deu um suporte parecido com o que Dimitri tinha me dado na noite anterior. Lissa inclusive tinha ficado animada com a notícia, e feliz porque finalmente eu estava me entendendo com a minha família, coisa que no passado eu achava absurdamente impossível de acontecer.

Tínhamos acabado de sentar nos sofás que tinham na sala quando Adrian apareceu com uma Avery radiante ao seu lado. Ele parecia quase tão radiante quanto ela. Só depois notei que ele segurava uma folha de caderno na mão.

"Se vocês pensam em tirar uma folga hoje, podem cancelar seus planos" ele balançou o papel. "Encontrei algumas coisas bem interessantes sobre o Espírito"

Aquilo fez Lissa pular do sofá. Excitação passou pelo laço. Yeah, definitivamente iríamos adiar aquele filme para outro dia.

Christian também percebeu isso, pois sua expressão se tornou uma carranca. Eu diria que faltava pouco para que ele começasse a espumar de raiva. Ele se levantou do sofá. "Hoje não, Ivashkov. Não estrague o meu domingo. Vocês tem o resto da semana para fazer seus experimentos malucos"

"Oh, não é como se vocês não tivessem tempo para tirar proveito um do outro" eu provoquei, abrindo uma lata de refrigerante que eu tinha pego no refeitório.

Ele me lançou um olhar duro. "Não começa. Você só está com inveja porque seu tempo é praticamente inexistente"

"Sim, meu tempo é praticamente inexistente. E eu não faço birra por causa disso"

"Caras" Avery disse se aproximando da gente e colocando a mão na cintura. Ela usava um suéter azul turquesa que combinava com a cor de seus olhos. "Não precisam brigar! Sabemos que não é uma boa hora para mexer com pesquisas, mas é algo excitante. Isso pode ajudar Lissa a entender mais a dimensão de seus poderes"

Christian desviou o olhar dela, parecendo pensativo. "Yeah, acho que você tem razão."

Eu apenas o encarei, surpresa por ele ter aceitado isso tão rápido apesar dos protestos. Era quase como se Avery tivesse usado compulsão nele. Olhei para o rosto de Christian, buscando aquele olhar abobado que as pessoas ficavam quando eram compelidas. Mas ele estava normal._Não seja ridícula, Rose_ – eu pensei – _Avery é usuária de ar. Sua compulsão é fraca e não teria efeito algum em um Christian irritado._

O rosto de Lissa se iluminou e ela se inclinou para dar um beijo nele. Um beijo que durou mais do que eu gostaria. Ela sorriu. "Obrigada por não se importar. Eu prometo que domingo que vem ninguém irá nos incomodar"

Christian estava prestes a retrucar, mas suas últimas palavras o fizeram ficar quieto. E com uma cara melhor. Eu não queria nem pensar o real significado das palavras de Lissa.

Eu me aproximei de Adrian. "O que você encontrou?"

Eu costumava dizer que a única coisa realmente útil que Adrian fazia além dos relatórios sobre a minha aura era pesquisar mais sobre o Espírito. Lissa e ele às vezes passavam a tarde pesquisando na internet fenômenos inexplicáveis que tinham relação com Espírito. Eles inclusive tinham testado a super-compulsão que fazia os outros verem seus piores pesadelos. Um calafrio percorreu minha espinha quando lembrei que a loucura do espírito tinha feito Lissa usar super-compulsão em Jesse, fazendo-o enxergar exatamente seus piores pesadelos.

Adrian me entregou a folha. "É sobre encantar objetos de prata com compulsão para fazer os outros te enxergarem com outra aparência. Seria o mesmo que criar um disfarce"

"Tipo talismãs?" Fazia sentido. Se Victor tinha usado o elemento Terra para encantar aquele colar com um feitiço de luxúria, por que não usar espírito para fazer as pessoas te verem com outra aparência?

"Sim. E isso não é tudo. Você também pode criar outros tipos de ilusões nesses objetos."

Minha mente estava começando a trabalhar nas muitas coisas que esses talismãs poderiam fazer quando percebi que Adrian não cheirava a álcool nem a cigarro. "Você está sóbrio?" ele assentiu.

"Você não perde tempo mesmo, Ivashkov"

Ele sorriu. "Nunca, pequena dhampir. A propósito, a maioria dessas coisas são de Avery"

Eu peguei uma das pulseiras que estavam na sacola. "Você e ela tem passado bastante tempo juntos, huh?"

"Com ciúmes, pequena dhampir?" provocou ele, com um sorriso brincalhão. Eu fiz uma careta e coloquei a pulseira de volta na sacola.

"Dificilmente"

O sorriso se ampliou. "Não precisa se preocupar. Você ainda continua sendo o amor da minha vida."

"Feliz em saber disso" eu repliquei, beliscando seu braço. Lissa e Avery apareceram logo em seguida com um vaso de plantas cada uma. Plantas mortas. Eu nem tinha visto que elas tinham saído.

Franzi o cenho. "Não íamos trabalhar com os talismãs?"

Lissa sorriu e pousou o vaso na mesa de mogno que tinha na sala. "Nós vamos. Mas depois quero tentar fazer essas plantas crescerem com a mente. Eu ainda preciso treinar para ficar boa"

Christian puxou uma cadeira e a virou de modo que pudesse descansar a cabeça nela. Ele fingiu um bocejo "Me acordem quando as coisas começarem a ficar boas. Tipo quando nascer um tentáculo nessas plantas ou uma dessas pulseiras deixar Adrian com a aparência de um porco espinho"

Lissa suspirou. "Nós vamos para a biblioteca, Christian"

Ele sequer abriu os olhos. "Tanto faz. Rose e eu alcançaremos vocês mais tarde"

"Hoje é o meu dia de folga" lembrei-o.

Ele abriu os olhos. "Então eu encontro vocês mais tarde"

E ele o fez.

Avery, Eddie e eu estávamos observando com expectativa mais uma tentativa de Lissa encantar um anel de prata. Já que nada tinha dado certo com as pulseiras, os dois tinham decidido encantar objetos menores. E pela frustração que senti através do laço, não tinha dado muito certo.

"Não sei por que não funciona. Eu sinto a mágica, mas não consigo transferi-la para o anel" ela disse, encarando o anel. "É como se tivesse uma barreira me bloqueando"

"Você conseguiu quebrar essa barreira antes" disse Adrian, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa.

"Yeah, mas não deu muito certo"

Lissa tinha conseguido encantar uma das pulseiras de Avery, mas não conseguiu o efeito desejado. Ela me pediu para experimentá-lo, mas ao invés de mudar minha aparência, eu quase tive meu braço chamuscado.

"Pode ser porque você já usou magia demais por hoje" observou Eddie.

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não, eu não me sinto cansada. Nem abalada por ter usado magia"

Ela se sentia normal porque eu tinha puxado a escuridão para mim. Junto com toda aquela alegria e magia fluindo, havia lampejos de instabilidade e exaustão – eram as consequências de usar o Espírito, e era isso que eu eventualmente acabava absorvendo. Cada vez que você o usa, ele tira uma parte de você.

Eu senti os olhares deles em mim. Lissa parecia nervosa e arrependida por ter apenas focado no encantamento, se esquecendo de que sua magia me afetava e me deixava mais próxima da insanidade.

"Você está bem, Rose?" perguntou ela, tocando meu braço. Eu assenti e tentei tranquiliza-la.

Alívio brilhou nos olhos dela, mas vi que Adrian não tinha acreditado em mim. Eu sabia que ele tinha notado quando minha aura sugou a escuridão de Lissa e se tornou ainda mais negra. Ainda mais agora que ele estava totalmente sóbrio. Lissa não era tão boa em ler auras, mas Adrian era.

E ele estava certo, porque eu não estava tão bem como mais cedo: eu me sentia cansada mentalmente e até um pouco irritada. Mas não louca. Nem mesmo perto de sentir todas aquelas emoções ruins tomando conta de mim e me transformando em um robô. Eu conseguia lutar contra essas emoções sem nenhum esforço e manter isso trancado dentro de mim.

Mas eu sabia que não conseguiria contê-las para sempre.

Eu de repente me peguei pensando na possibilidade de pedir a Lissa para parar de usar a magia. Dimitri me disse uma vez que eu tinha que aprender a me colocar em primeiro lugar às vezes. Mas eu não podia pedir para Lissa desistir de sua mágica. Não quando ela podia fazer coisas grandiosas como St. Vladimir.

"Por que não mexemos com as plantas então?" perguntou Avery com um sorriso. Notei que ela olhava diretamente para Adrian. "Eu quero ver até onde vai sua concentração e dedicação para fazer uma plantar crescer com a mente, Ivashkov"

Ele devolveu o sorriso, um preguiçoso que era um tanto sexy. "Eu vou fazer isso. E mais tarde vou mostrar a você outro tipo de dedicação no qual eu também sou muito bom"

"Vocês estão tentando encantar objetos ou uns aos outros?" Christian deu uma volta na sala, parecendo estar se divertindo com uma Lissa aborrecida e um Adrian flertando descaradamente com Avery. Parado atrás de Christian estava alguém que não achei que veria tão cedo. Adrian, que poderia detectar mulheres a um quilômetro de distância, também notou o recém-chegado imediatamente.

"Onde você achou essa belezura?" perguntou ele.

Christian disparou um olhar de advertência para Adrian. "Esta é Jill." Jill Mastrano se permitiu ser deslocada para a frente, seus olhos verde-claros impossivelmente largos enquanto ela olhava ao redor. "Jill, esses são Lissa, Adrian, Avery, Eddie e Rose"

Jill era uma das últimas pessoas que eu esperava ver ali. Eu a conheci a um pouco mais de um mês atrás. Ela está na nona série, o que significava que ela estaria no campus dos veteranos no outono. Ela tinha o mesmo corpo super-magro que a maioria dos Moroi tinha, mas era acompanhada com uma altura que era impressionante, mesmo pelos padrões vampirescos normais. Isso fazia ela parecer fina como um trilho. Seus cabelos caiam em cachos castanhos até o meio das costas e seria bonito - quando ela aprendesse a arrumar eles corretamente.

Por agora, parecia meio bagunçado, e sua impressão geral – embora fosse bonito – era meio desajeitada.

"O-oi", disse ela, olhando de rosto em rosto. Até onde ela sabia, estes eram celebridades Moroi de ouro. Ela quase desmaiou quando ela conheceu a mim e Dimitri, graças à nossa reputação. Pela expressão dela, ela estava em um estado semelhante agora.

"Jill quer aprender a usar seu poder para o bem, em vez do mal" disse Christian, com uma piscadela exagerada. Essa era a sua maneira recatada de dizer Jill queria aprender como lutar com a sua magia. Ela manifestou o interesse para mim, e eu disse a ela para encontrar Christian. Fiquei contente por ela ter tido a coragem para aceitar meu conselho. Christian era uma celebridade no campus também, se bem que uma infame.

"Outro recruta?", perguntou Lissa, sacudindo a cabeça. "Acha que você vai manter este por perto?"

Jill deu a Christian um olhar assustado. "O que isso significa?"

"Após o ataque, muitas pessoas disseram que queriam aprender a lutar com a magia", explicou Christian. "Então, eles me procuraram, e trabalhamos juntos...uma ou duas vezes. Então, todo mundo desapareceu logo que ficou difícil, e eles perceberam que tinham de continuar praticando."

"Isso é verdade" murmurei. Eu mesma tinha visto alguns Moroi procurando Christian para aprenderem a lutar. Mas infelizmente, não eram todos que tinham a resistência que Christian tinha para usar magia. Eles desistiam porque não sabiam lidar com a exaustão.

"Não ajuda você ser um professor ruim"

"E agora você tem que recrutar entre as crianças", disse Adrian solenemente.

"Hey", disse Jill indignada. "Eu tenho catorze anos." Imediatamente, ela enrubesceu por ter falado tão atrevidamente com ele. Ele achou divertido, como ele achava tantas outras coisas.

"Meu erro" disse ele. "Qual é o seu elemento?"

"Água"

"O fogo e a água, huh? "Adrian pôs a mão no bolso e tirou uma nota de cem dólares. Ele a deixou reta. "Querida, eu vou fazer um trato com você. Se você conseguir fazer um balde de água aparecer e despejar sobre a cabeça de Christian, eu vou te dar isso."

"Vou acrescentar dez", riu Lissa.

"E eu vinte" falei puxando uma nota do meu bolso.

Jill parecia espantada, mas eu suspeitava que era porque Adrian tinha chamado ela de "_querida_." Subestimei Adrian com tanta frequência que era fácil esquecer que ele realmente era um cara quente. Christian empurrou Jill em direção a porta.

"Ignore-os. Eles estão com inveja porque os usuários de espírito não podem ir para a batalha como nós podemos." Ele foi até onde Lissa estava sentada e deu um beijo rápido. "Nós estávamos praticando no salão no andar de cima, mas eu tenho que levá-la de volta. Vejo você amanhã." Seu olhar então caiu em mim. "Você também, Rose"

"Fiquem" eu disse, uma ideia se acendendo na minha mente. Christian levantou uma sobrancelha e os olhos de Jill brilharam. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava prestes a desmaiar por ter descoberto que passaria mais um tempo na companhia de Adrian.

"Oh cara, você está com aquele olhar"

Eu pisquei inocentemente para ele. "Que olhar?"

"Aquele que diz que você pensou em algo louco"

Sorri. "Eu não diria exatamente _louco_" eu sentei na mesa da biblioteca e empurrei um dos vasos que Lissa e Avery tinham trazido. Tinha uma plantinha ali, que ao contrário das outras, ainda estava viva. "Eu quero que você queime essa planta"

"Rose!" exclamou Lissa, me olhando como se eu fosse louca. "Você sabe que Christian não pode fazer isso! A Sra. Deveraux vai sentir o cheiro de queimado!"

"Ela não vai" rebati. Christian tinha aquele olhar especulativo, porém excitado. Eu sabia que ele gostava de quebrar as regras quase tanto quanto eu. "Eu quero que você a queime até não restar nada"

Ele não hesitou. Aproximando sua mão da planta, ele criou uma bola de fogo que a consumiu em questão de segundos até que não restasse mais nada.

"Parabéns, você acabou de queimar uma planta" ironizou Adrian, batendo palmas. "Agora a coleção de plantas da biblioteca está cada vez menos verde"

Eu ignorei seu comentário e fixei meu olhar em Lissa. "Você consegue fazê-la crescer com a mente?"

"Isso é impossível!" exclamou Adrian. "É preciso de pelo menos uma parte dela – viva ou morta – para fazer isso"

Lissa ficou pensativa por alguns segundos. "Eu posso tentar. Mas não sei se vou conseguir" Então todos nós fixamos nossos olhares no vaso enquanto Lissa o olhava fixamente. Eu a vi reunir todas suas forças para convocar sua mágica e fazê-la agir naquele vaso. Desânimo passou pelo laço quando ela notou que nada tinha acontecido. Ela suspirou e baixou seus olhos. "Não foi dessa vez"

Então a coisa mais surpreendente aconteceu: um caule começou a surgir da terra, muito mais verde do que antes.

Adrian ofegou, e Avery deu um pulo da cadeira "Filho da pu-"

"Rose!" eu reuni todo o meu controle e me virei para Eddie, que tinha se levantado e estava encostado na parede com uma postura de guardião. Ele gesticulou para as estantes. "Eles estão aqui"

Eu rapidamente me levantei e me posicionei no outro lado do cômodo. Segundos depois, Alberta e Dimitri apareceram, cada um segurando um bloco de anotações. Tentei esconder minha surpresa. Afinal, era domingo. O único dia em que estávamos de folga. Eles não deveriam estar nos avaliando.

"Espero que esteja tudo bem por aqui" Alberta disse, lançando um longo olhar para Christian. "Nós sentimos cheiro de queimado."

"Precisávamos de Christian para fazer um dos experimentos funcionar" explicou Lissa com um daqueles seus sorrisos angelicais que fariam qualquer um achar que ela o ser mais inocente do mundo. Eu notei que ela tinha acabado de usar um pouco de compulsão com Alberta. _Liss_, eu enviei através do laço, _cuidado_.

Ela assentiu, não percebendo que Lissa tinha acabado de manipulá-la. "Tudo bem então, mas prestem atenção no toque de recolher"

"Sr. Castile e Srta. Hathaway, vocês estão de parabéns" Dimitri disse, guardando a caneta que ele tinha acabado de usar para fazer algumas anotações. Sua aparência séria e sua postura disciplinada combinavam perfeitamente com seu novo status. "Grande parte dos seus colegas foram pegos desprevenidos hoje. Eles se esqueceram que estar de folga não significa abaixar toda a guarda e não esperar um ataque surpresa – que nesse caso virou apenas uma visita surpresa"

Eu estava mais do que feliz por vê-lo orgulhoso de mim. E quando nossos olhos se encontraram, eu vi que havia muito mais do que simples aprovação neles. Havia amor, saudades, tristeza e até mesmo desejo. Eu então percebi que ele estava se sentindo como eu: tentado cada vez mais a quebrar outra vez a promessa que tínhamos feito de mantermos as mãos longe um do outro.

Yeah, definitivamente seriam longos esses quatro meses até a formatura.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_Algumas semanas depois..._

Avery estava prestes a dormir a qualquer momento.

Eu nem sei como Lissa tinha conseguido convencê-la a assistir a missa, já que Avery não era o tipo de garota que gostava disso. Eu suspeitava que apesar de tudo, a missa ainda seria menos tediosa que a companhia do seu irmão e guardião.

Não que eu fosse um exemplo. Até um tempo atrás eu raramente ia a missa, já que eu dormia na maior parte do tempo. E quando ia, era para acompanhar Lissa e me socializar com os outros estudantes. Dificilmente eu me concentrava no que o padre dizia, mesmo que eu acreditasse em Deus.

Entretanto, eu tinha passado a gostar de estar ali. Porque além de ver Dimitri, que estava sempre sentado sozinho em um dos últimos bancos e imerso em seus próprios pensamentos, era uma forma de estar mais perto de Lissa.

"Nesses momentos que devemos estar unidos, ajudando um ao outro. Emprestando suas forças. Assim como Vladimir emprestou as dele para afastar os delírios e as angústias de Anna"

Eu levantei meu olhar para onde o padre estava. Saber mais sobre os efeitos do espírito era o outro motivo que me fizera frequentar mais a capela. Algumas vezes, como hoje, o padre mencionava alguma coisa de Vladimir e Anna. Os dois eram ligados, assim como Lissa e eu. Foi com a história deles que consegui entender mais sobre o Espírito. Assim como os efeitos da escuridão. Anna tinha enlouquecido com a escuridão provocada pelo espírito, se suicidando logo depois.

E eu estava seguindo o mesmo caminho dela.

Por mais que uma parte minha negasse dizendo que eu não iria ficar louca porque Dimitri não iria deixar acontecer de novo, eu sabia que um dia iria acontecer. As memórias ainda estavam frescas na minha cabeça. Todas aquelas emoções sombrias se apossando de mim, intensificando minha raiva, fazendo-me querer destruir tudo e lutar contra Dimitri... A escuridão tinha me transformado em uma marionete. Se ela já conseguiu isso, o que a impediria de fazer eu me matar na próxima vez?

Eu teria que continuar a absorver a escuridão de Lissa para que ela não enlouquecesse. Não deixaria ela ficar louca como a Srta. Karp, que acabou perdendo a cabeça a ponto de virar um Strigoi. Seria sempre assim. Eu continuaria rodeada cada vez mais pela escuridão pelo resto da minha vida, e cada vez mais próxima da insanidade.

Mas se é para ser assim, o que o padre quis dizer sobre Vladimir ter aparentemente tirado a escuridão de Anna? Ele não podia puxar de volta para si, até onde eu sabia. Sempre acabaria passando para Anna.

Quando a missa acabou, eu disse a Lissa e aos outros que os encontraria mais tarde. Christian apenas me observou, como se adivinhasse que eu não ficaria mais tempo para rezar.

Esperei a igreja esvaziar e caminhei até o altar, onde o padre Andrew estava terminando de tirar a túnica que ele tinha usado. Ele me viu, e deu um pequeno aceno dizendo que falaria comigo mais tarde. Eu o vi então caminhar até duas garotas Moroi mais novas que eu, que pareciam tristes.

O cheiro de loção pós-barba indicou a presença de Dimitri. Ele ficou ao meu lado, e eu aproveitei para dar uma olhada. Como sempre, ele estava lindo. Usava seu sobretudo de couro, com um suéter azul marinho por baixo. Seu cabelo estava solto, o que era uma raridade naqueles momentos.

"Você está aqui para se confessar com o padre?"

Um fantasma de um sorriso apareceu em suas feições. Ele se aproximou mais. "Não. Na verdade, eu queria ouvir o que você iria perguntar a ele"

Eu o encarei, surpresa. "Então você também estava prestando atenção?"

Ele assentiu. "Sim. Se soubermos como Vladimir fez isso, teremos mais chances de impedir que a escuridão te afete de novo"

"Mas não vai adiantar nada se ele tiver usado apenas _palavras_ para acalmá-la, certo?" Nossos olhares se encontraram, e eu tive que desviar o meu para que ele não visse o meu medo. Mas Dimitri tinha entendido a mensagem: _E se você não estiver por perto quando acontecer de novo?_

Eu só tinha conseguido escapar da insanidade por causa de Dimitri. Ele esteve lá por mim, me emprestando sua força, fé e amor. Eu lembrava da sua voz desesperada dizendo que aquilo não era eu. Foi somente assim que consegui reunir todas as minhas forças e lutar contra aquela raiva e emoções ruins que me dominaram. Dimitri tinha me prometido que sempre estaria lá por mim. Era uma promessa perigosa, e complicada. E se ele não estiver lá da próxima vez que a escuridão me dominar, eu provavelmente sucumbiria de uma vez.

Sua mão tocou a minha, e eu levantei meu rosto para encontrar seus olhos. Novamente, eu me surpreendi ao ver uma chama de emoções poderosas neles. Havia determinação neles, como se ele me dissesse que jamais desistiria. E que ele estava pronto para a próxima. Eu me surpreendi com aquilo, e com o tamanho do seu amor por mim.

Eu engoli em seco. "Você sabe que você não precisa fazer isso, camarada. Eu posso lidar com isso sozinha"

"E eu te disse que estaria sempre lá para você. Não vou deixar nada acontecer com você, Roza." Sua mão afrouxou o aperto, mas ele não a retirou. "Portanto, não pense que se livrará de mim tão cedo"

Livrar-me de Dimitri era a última coisa que eu queria no momento.

Uma mecha do seu cabelo castanho caiu no seu rosto, e eu reprimi o impulso de retirá-la. O fato de estarmos em um local público, cercado de gente, era o que me impedia. Eu sabia que Dimitri também queria demonstrar seu afeto, mas não podíamos. Não se não quiséssemos nos meter em problemas seríssimos.

O padre voltou logo em seguida, dissipando toda aquela tensão. Ele parecia um pouco surpreso ao ver Dimitri ali comigo.

"Em que posso ajudá-los?" perguntou.

"É sobre o que você disse mais cedo. Sobre St. Vladimir e Anna" falei.

"Ah" ele sorriu "eu deveria imaginar que você me perguntaria isso"

"Nós gostaríamos de saber mais sobre como ele acalmou Anna. Se houve alguma possibilidade de ele ter usado o seu _dom_ nela" Dimitri obviamente tinha decidido assumir a liderança. Eu sinceramente não me importei, já que não saberia como explicar porque queríamos saber sobre a maneira que Vladimir ajudou Anna sem mencionar o Espírito e sem demonstrar que aquilo poderia ser a única salvação para a minha sanidade.

O padre ficou pensativo por um instante. "Os livros não dizem muito. E suas anotações são um tanto confusas. Ele mencionou que tinha conseguido acalmá-la com orações e com sua presença. Bem, qualquer pessoa em seu estado mais avançado de desespero se acalmava apenas com a presença dele."

Eu segurei um suspiro de derrota. "Mas" acrescentou ele. "Pode ser que tenha mais informações no diário dele, e —"

Esperança me inundou. "Você tem esse diário?"

Ele não pareceu chateado com a minha interrupção. "Claro! Está lá no depósito, eu posso pegar para vocês se quiserem"

"Adoraríamos" Dimitri e eu dissemos juntos. Novamente, o padre parecia alheio ao nosso desespero. Ele parecia feliz em ajudar. Acho que isso devia ser da sua natureza de padre, ou porque eram raras as vezes que alguém pedia ajuda dele para algo que não estivesse diretamente relacionado a Deus.

"Venham comigo então" Ele nos levou até o andar de cima, onde ficava o sótão. Ou como eu gostava de chamar: o ninho de amor de Lissa e Christian. Dimitri e eu tínhamos limpado aquele lugar algumas semanas atrás quando eu peguei serviço comunitário. E eu fiquei surpresa ao ver o tanto de poeira que já tinha acumulado novamente. Era como se aquele lugar não fosse limpo tão frequentemente.

O padre se abaixou perto de uma pilha de caixas e começou a procurar. "Esse diário estava junto com aqueles outros livros que eu tinha falado naquele dia, lembra?"

Assenti. Eu lembrava vagamente. Eram livros que ele tinha conseguido com um amigo, e eu tinha recusado por causa da experiência de campo. Se eu mal tinha tempo para mim mesma, imagine para esses livros. Mas agora, era diferente. Minha vida estava em jogo, e a resposta para os meus problemas poderiam estar nesses livros.

O padre nos entregou dois livros grandes e um pequeno. E pelo estado surrado do último, eu presumia que era o diário que ele tinha falado. Eu estava certa.

"Este aqui é o diário" disse o padre tirando o elástico que prendia a capa. Havia algumas folhas soltas e rasgadas. "Vocês terão que tomar um pouco de cuidado, pois algumas páginas estão soltas e outras um tanto danificadas." Eu não duvidava. St. Vladimir e Anna tinham vivido mais de trezentos anos atrás.

De repente, a expressão do padre se tornou triste. "Eu tinha me esquecido... Acho que vocês terão um pouco de dificuldade em entender, pois está escrito em russo"

"Isso não será um problema" Dimitri disse.

O padre sorriu. "Eu quase tinha me esquecido que essa era a sua língua nativa, Guardião Belikov"

Nós descemos, Dimitri carregando os dois livros e eu o diário.

"Espero que vocês consigam encontrar o que querem" o padre disse enquanto trancava a porta do sótão. Mal ele sabia que Lissa e Christian sabiam destrancá-la facilmente. "Eu fico feliz em ajudar. Embora eu não tenha como agradecer vocês por terem nos protegido contra aquele ataque"

Eu apertei o diário contra o meu peito e sorri. "Não precisa agradecer. Nós fizemos apenas o nosso dever"

Havia gratidão no seu olhar. "Não. Foi muito mais do que isso"

O padre nos acompanhou até as portas e nos desejou um bom dia. Eu olhei ao redor, respirando o ar gelado da noite de Montana. Não havia ninguém por ali a não ser Dimitri e eu. A maioria dos estudantes estava aproveitando o domingo para descansar e se divertir. E a ausência do Sol só nos dava mais um motivo para aproveitarmos a chance de estar próximo um do outro sem ninguém nos ver.

"Você realmente está falando sério sobre me ajudar?"

Dimitri bufou. "Eu já não disse isso?" sua voz soava um tanto magoada.

"Não, não é que eu não queira que você me ajude. É que eu só achei que você teria compromissos mais importantes. Tipo reuniões de guardiões, planejamento das últimas atividades do campo e tal. Já que você é vice-capitão agora"

Ele riu suavemente e jogou os dois livros para apenas um braço. "Eu sei onde você está querendo chegar, Roza. Eu pensei em fazermos isso durante minhas noites de folga, começando amanhã." um meio sorriso apareceu em seus lábios quando ele notou minha surpresa.

"Tanto faz. Não é como se você fosse o único que soubesse ler e escrever em russo"

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha. "Você conhece alguém próximo o suficiente para fazer isso?"

Eu estava prestes a fazer uma piadinha sobre traduzir tudo aquilo pelo meu computador quando me lembrei. "E se alguém nos pegar?"

"Não vão. Alberta vai deixar assim que eu contar que é sobre o Espírito" seu tom de voz era confiante.

Olhar que ele me lançou me fez perceber que ele já tinha tudo planejado. "Eu tenho um lugar em mente"

"Sabe, às vezes eu acho que você tinha que ser o chefe dos guardiões na Corte, e não aqui. Aposto que Tatiana ficaria boquiaberta com sua rapidez de formular um plano" aquilo arrancou outro sorriso dele. Eu girei para encará-lo. "Mas, falando sério agora, camarada. Isso tem algo a ver com o que aconteceu na caverna? Com os fantasmas?"

O sorriso morreu. "Rose"

"Não me venha com essa!" exclamei. "Você sabe que eu os vi, e que eles atacaram os Strigoi"

"Eu li os relatórios. Acredito em você agora" havia impaciência na voz dele. Não por eu tê-lo cortado, mas sim porque ele queria agir logo. "Mas não é esse o ponto. Eu vi que você desmaiou, e achei que se conseguirmos te tirar dessa escuridão do espírito, você iria parar de vê-los"

Foi aí que percebi que ele tinha seguido a mesma linha de raciocínio que Adrian seguiu no começo. Eu abri um sorriso triste. "Quem me dera se isso fosse possível, camarada. Eu não vejo os fantasmas por causa da loucura que estou pegando de Lissa. Eu os vejo porque sou uma _shadow-kissed_. Quanto mais eu mato, mais próxima eu fico do mundo dos mortos. Os fantasmas, a náusea que sinto quando estou próxima de um Strigoi... está tudo ligado com esse mundo."

Eu quase dei um encontrão nele. Nem sequer tinha percebi que ele tinha parado e virado para que pudéssemos ficar cara a cara. Ele levantou meu queixo, e me vi encarando seus profundos olhos castanhos que estavam divididos entre surpresa e determinação.

"Nós vamos arrumar um jeito de afastá-los" ele disse ferozmente. Eu queria acreditar em suas palavras, mas não tinha como. Ele percebeu isso. "Confie em mim. Vamos procurar uma solução para isso também. Já sabemos os efeitos do espírito e que você absorve a escuridão vinda dele. Se Lissa parar de usá-lo, você não vai mais absorver essa escuridão."

"Eu ainda não estou muito confiante sobre isso. Mas vamos tentar"

Um meio sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. "É exatamente por isso que vou começar a pesquisar e a traduzir aquele diário. Nós temos uma chance de consertar, Roza. E não podemos desperdiçá-la. "

De repente eu comecei a pegar o otimismo de Dimitri. Era contagiante. E eu queria beijá-lo por isso. Mas como estávamos em um local público, eu apenas coloquei minha mão em cima da dele. Sua pele era quente e macia contra meus dedos. Eu encontrei seu olhar. "Sim, não podemos desperdiçá-la"

Lissa soltou um bocejo. Ela tinha olheiras, coisa que eu não tinha notado antes. O que era estranho, porque ela não esteve com Christian ontem a noite.

"Onde você esteve ontem a noite?" perguntei, controlando a minha voz para que ela não soasse como um interrogatório.

Avery e ela trocaram um rápido olhar. Ela baixou os olhos para o iogurte que ela tomava. "Em nenhum lugar. Eu estava terminando um trabalho para a Sra. Carmack"

A ligação me dizia que ela estava mentindo pra mim. Havia um certo medo e desconforto lá, como se ela não quisesse que eu soubesse. E também arrependimento. Ela não queria falar sobre aquilo.

Mas eu queria.

"Você não é de ficar acordada até tarde fazendo um trabalho. Muito menos de fazer em cima da hora"

Seus olhos verde jade se encontraram com os meus. "Não é nada com o que você tenha que se preocupar"

Ela tentou me bloquear quando vasculhei sua mente atrás de uma explicação. Flashes de música, bebidas e Moroi da realeza se divertindo apareceram de repente antes de tudo ficar branco. Senti meu rosto ficando sério.

"Não me diga que você esteve numa festa ontem a noite" acusei, me sentindo furiosa de repente.

Antes de fugirmos de St. Vladimir, Lissa e eu vivíamos nas festas selvagens que os alunos organizavam. Fazíamos parte do círculo da elite, então sempre estávamos nas melhores festas e no meio dos populares - nós éramos populares. Não vou mentir, eu amava essas festas. Especialmente por causa da bebida e dos garotos. Eu me divertia, e dançava. E é claro, porque eu tinha prazer em quebrar as regras do colégio e ver Kirova prestes a arrancar os cabelos quando eu era mandada para sua sala.

Mas agora, eu as achava perda de tempo e errado. Eu não podia me distrair com festas porque seria a guardiã de Lissa. Precisava ser totalmente responsável e estar sempre atenta. Lissa também tinha parado de frequentar essas festas, mas era mais porque ela tinha desistido de se socializar com a realeza Moroi. Eles eram todos uns idiotas e gananciosos, que só queriam amizade para obterem algum status e poder, podendo apunhalar ela pelas costas a qualquer momento. Especialmente pelo fato de ela ser a última Dragomir. E é claro, porque Christian emprestou um pouco do seu lado antissocial para ela.

Lissa estava prestes a responder quando Avery veio em seu socorro. "Rose, não fique brava. Foi eu quem chamou ela. Eu estava me sentindo sozinha e queria um pouco de diversão..."

Lancei um olhar feio para Avery. "Não importa. Você sabia que ela não podia."

Lissa me olhou. "Claro que eu podia! Eu sou livre para fazer minhas escolhas" Eu a encarei, surpresa por ela ter falado desse jeito comigo. Lissa raramente levantava a voz para alguém, especialmente quando ela estava errada.

"Sim, você é. Mas você pensou o que aconteceria se você fosse pega? E o que aconteceria com Eddie, que estava dormindo quando vocês decidiram fazer essa façanha? Aliás, como o Eddie não ouviu vocês saindo?"

Eu não precisava da resposta dela. O laço novamente a entregou. Ela tinha usado compulsão quando Eddie acordou e tentou impedir que ela saísse. Lissa o fez dormir e saiu com Avery, que tinha ido buscá-la. Compelir Eddie tinha sido fácil para ela, já que usuários de Espírito tinham a compulsão mais poderosa de todos os elementos.

Senti meu rosto ficar sombrio. Aquilo a desesperou. "Olha, Rose. Eu juro que nunca mais vou fazer isso. Eu só não queria deixar Avery sozinha, já que ela ainda não conhece muita gente aqui" havia arrependimento verdadeiro na sua voz. Eu sabia que ela apenas queria agradar a Avery, assim como todos os outros. Fazia parte da sua natureza tranquila e gentil. Compaixão era uma das melhores qualidades dela, mas em momentos como esses ela se tornava uma das piores.

Mas mesmo assim, ela não deveria ter feito aquilo. Ainda mais com Eddie envolvido. Se os guardiões tivessem encontrado ela naquela festa, as consequências seriam feias. Eddie provavelmente seria reprovado na experiência por não ter tomado conta do seu Moroi direito ou ganharia uma nota bem baixa. Ambas as consequências poderiam tirar dele a chance de guardar um Moroi importante.

Gritos empolgados fizeram encerrar o assunto. Do outro lado do refeitório, um grupo de curiosos aumentava cada vez mais. Eu subi na cadeira para ver o motivo de tanto tumulto e avistei Shane, um dos meus colegas de classe, tentando desviar de Yuri, um dos guardiões.

Foi quando a ficha caiu: os guardiões voltaram com os ataques surpresas. E pela hora e o lugar, eles realmente estavam cumprindo a promessa de que pegariam pesado. E cara, Shane estava levando uma surra bonita. Ele provavelmente ficaria com um olho roxo depois do soco de Yuri.

A maioria dos dhampirs estavam tão ansiosos e animados com a luta que não viram outros três guardiões aparecendo silenciosamente para fazer anotações. Eu sabia que eles ganhariam uma advertência por terem se distraído e deixado seus Moroi desprotegidos. Mas eu não era um deles.

A prova viva disso foi que pelo canto do meu olho, eu percebi alguém se aproximando. Era Stan. E não, ele não tinha um bloco de anotações em mãos. Eu pulei rapidamente pro chão e entrei em modo de ataque.

Eddie, que estava prestes a sentar conosco junto com Christian, também já estava preparado para Stan. Eu o empurrei para o lado, para que ele guardasse nossos Moroi.

Trocamos um rápido olhar, e ele entendeu a mensagem: _Stan era meu_.

Eu estava aguardando esse momento desde o dia em que ele me humilhou por causa de Mason. E pelo olhar de Stan, ele também pensava o mesmo. Ele avançou com tudo, tentando me socar. Eu consegui desviar de seus golpes, e o acertei no ombro, fazendo-o se contrair um pouco.

Senti os olhares se redirecionando para nós, mas não me importei. Só uma coisa importava naquele momento: chutar o traseiro de Stan, junto com seu orgulho. Nós rodeamos novamente, e eu avancei com uma sequência de socos e chutes. Acertei a maioria, assim como um belo soco no seu nariz, mas ele me deu uma rasteira que me fez cambalear. Eu rapidamente me levantei, mas ele estava muito perto. Eu precisava ir para trás para ganhar espaço e atacá-lo, mas era impossível. Minhas costas bateram em uma das mesas.

Eu segurei um palavrão.

Era impossível recuar. Eu estava praticamente presa e Stan obviamente percebeu isso, pois seu sorriso só ampliou. Ele começou a avançar, mas eu fui mais rápida. Uma das minhas melhores qualidades é que eu era muito boa em improvisar, especialmente quando se tratava de usar qualquer objeto como arma. E é claro, eu também tinha uma ótima mira.

Agarrei um prato cheio de comida e atirei em Stan, acertando em cheio seu rosto. O prato não era nem de vidro nem porcelana, o que não me deixaria em problemas mais tarde. Mas cara, aquilo o surpreendeu. Eu nem mesmo pude aproveitar sua reação porque não queria arruinar o elemento surpresa. Pulei em cima dele e o derrubei no chão. Ele tentou me socar no braço para tentar derrubar a estaca que eu tinha acabado de tirar, mas não conseguiu. Ao invés disso, ele tinha me dado a abertura perfeita para que eu o empalasse.

Eu o estaqueei, terminando a prova.

"Creio que aquele _F_ precisará ser substituído por um _A_" falei dando a ele um dos meus melhores sorrisos vitoriosos. Aquilo o deixou mais vermelho de raiva.

"Não, Hathaway. Você não passou no teste" meu queixo caiu. Ele tirou uma batata que tinha grudado no seu casaco depois de ter se levantado. "Sua sede de vingança e seu orgulho ferido te fizeram trapacear"

Ah, então era isso. Eu sabia que Stan se sentia humilhado pela derrota, mas não esperava que ele agisse como um completo filho da puta. "Isso não é justo. Não tinha nenhuma regra que me impedisse de improvisar. A ordem dada foi para que tratássemos todos vocês como Strigoi!"

"A Srta. Hathaway está certa"

Nós dois olhamos para Alberta, que estava parada a poucos metros de onde estávamos. Só aí que notei que todos olhavam para nós. Alguns dos estudantes me olhavam com aprovação, felizes por eu ter chutado o traseiro de Stan. Outros, ainda estavam absorvendo tudo aquilo.

"Isso não está certo" ele apontou para mim. "Ela fez isso por vingança outra vez!"

Eu comecei a dizer a ele que tinha feito aquilo porque não tinha escolha - aquilo era verdade, felizmente. Mas Alberta me cortou.

"Nós assistimos a prova. A Srta. não atirou o prato como uma forma de se vingar, mas sim em uma tentativa de te distrair a tempo de te empalar." ela disse lançando a ele um olhar seco. "Guardiões fazem isso o tempo todo quando estão encurralados. Se não fosse pelo elemento surpresa, estaríamos todos mortos"

Eu juro que uma veia pulsou na cabeça de Stan. E não vou mentir: eu queria zoá-lo depois dessa. Esfregar na cara dele que eu tinha chutado a sua bunda e arregaçado com seu orgulho. Tinha certeza que essa minha proeza seria lembrada pelos próximos anos como muitas outras que eu fazia antes de fugir. Ainda mais porque foi com Stan Alto, o professor que todos temiam.

"Tanto faz" ele resmungou. Eu pude ver em seus olhos que ele queria continuar brigando com Alberta, mas o protocolo dos guardiões e o bom senso o proibiram. Ele não queria causar uma cena. "Conversaremos sobre isso mais tarde. Ainda discordo da sua decisão"

"Não há nada a conversar" devolveu Alberta. Seus olhos então caíram em mim. Aquela frieza que ela usou com Stan desapareceu, substituída por orgulho e aprovação. "Fez muito bem, Rose. A jogada com o prato foi muito inteligente, e a maioria dos seus colegas não saberia como escapar dessa situação"

Ela então se virou para nossos espectadores e mandou que todos voltassem aos seus lugares. Logo depois, ela e os outros guardiões partiram, deixando um refeitório super animado.

Eu voltei para minha mesa, onde um prato com dois cachorros quente me esperavam.

"Acho que vou buscar mais um pra você só por causa daquela pratada na cara do Stan" provocou Eddie, com um sorriso.

Mas antes que eu pudesse respondê-lo, a dupla que eu mais odiava de toda a escola se aproximou de nós. Ralf estava na frente, com um sorriso idiota no rosto. E suas próximas palavras foram mais idiotas ainda.

"Falaram que você pediu para o Padre Andrew te casar com o Guardião Belikov"

Eu quase cuspi o cachorro quente. "Eu juro que a cada dia vocês dois me surpreendem com suas imaginações!"

"Mas é verdade, não é?" questionou Jesse, agora olhando meu rosto. "Katie nunca mentiu. Vocês dois se casaram!"

Ah, então essa era uma das duas Moroi de ontem, na capela. Eu rapidamente relacionei seu nome. Era Katie Voda, irmã mais nova de Ralf. Farinha do mesmo saco.

"As únicas pessoas que irão se casar aqui serão vocês dois, e com a morte. Tenho certeza que ela não irá se importar com bigamia"

A mão de Jesse tremeu. Ao contrário do seu amigo, Ralf parecia se sentir seguro de que eu não começaria uma cena aqui, já que os guardiões estavam nos avaliando. Mas ainda assim ele estava se arriscando demais. Os guardiões podiam estar por ali, mas nada me impediria de saltar da minha mesa e afundar meu punho no seu presunçoso rosto gorducho.

E olhando para Christian, ele estava considerando fazer a mesma coisa. Mas ao invés de fazer isso, ele apenas sorriu. Havia um brilho de malícia em seus olhos azuis gelo. "Rose, por que continuar a esconder isso? Eles provavelmente te viram"

Entendi onde ele queria chegar. Eu me encostei na cadeira e olhei para os dois Moroi. "Vocês querem a verdade? Então aqui vai: eu me casei com o Guardião Belikov. Trocamos juras de amor e até alianças de ouro, mas tivemos que esconder para os guardiões não descobrirem. Aliás, vocês querem vê-la? Acho que ainda dá tempo de ir até o dormitório para pegá-las antes do sinal bater..."

Christian colocou a mão no peito. "Eu inclusive cedi meu quarto para eles" eu reprimi o impulso de chutá-lo por baixo da mesa.

"E eu fui o padrinho" falou Adrian, com um sorriso preguiçoso.

Um vislumbre de raiva apareceu nos olhos de Ralf, e eu reprimi um sorriso. Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas eu o cortei. "Não quero ouvir. Porque se eu ouvir," eu usei meu melhor cara ameaçadora. Nem precisei fingir uma, na verdade. "nenhum guardião vai me segurar enquanto eu estiver concentrada em acabar de vez com vocês dois. Ainda mais porque Kirova não está mais aqui para me expulsar" e considerando a cara de bobo que o pai de Avery tinha, ele dificilmente iria fazer isso.

Minha ameaça surtiu o efeito desejado, pois Ralf recuou e empalideceu, assim como Jesse.

"Cavalheiros" Adrian disse diplomaticamente, se inclinando para a frente e encontrando os olhares deles. "Para o bem de suas vidas, vão embora. E parem de falar essas merdas. Porque se o Guardião Belikov descobrir... Bem, eu diria que furioso seria pouco. Agora se mandem e vão fazer algo mais produtivo"

"Você usou compulsão!" exclamei depois que Jesse e Ralf foram embora.

Adrian tomou um gole de uma lata de cerveja. Como ele conseguiu entrar com aquilo e beber tranquilamente na frente de todos os funcionários da Academia certamente estavam ligados com a compulsão. Ele deu uma piscadela. "Eu precisava. Ou você ou Belikov certamente os matariam mais tarde."

Eu lancei um olhar feio para ele. "Ok, eu juro que essa foi a primeira e única vez que fiz isso. Você pode matá-los na próxima"

Lissa fez um barulho de nojo. "Ainda não acredito que eles disseram aquilo sobre você e o Dimitri" choque estampava seu rosto, assim como repúdio. Ela odiava Jesse e Ralf tanto quanto eu.

Novamente, eu me senti mal por estar escondendo dela meus sentimentos sobre Dimitri. Era errado estar enrolando ela daquele jeito. Ela era a minha melhor amiga, e eu sabia que podia confiar nela. Mas eu ainda não estava preparada.

_Logo._ Eu pensei. _Logo eu contarei a ela. Só preciso de um pouco mais de tempo._

Como o combinado, eu me encontrei com Dimitri logo após o jantar.

Eu tinha conseguido sair de fininho usando a clássica desculpa de que eu estaria estudando pro teste de matemática de amanhã porque precisava de nota – isso não era mentira. Quase todos acreditaram, menos Christian.

"Rose," ele tinha um de seus clássicos sorrisos zombeteiros no rosto. Tínhamos acabado de sair dos alimentadores. "Se você acha que vou acreditar nessa historinha de que você irá estudar a essa hora, pode ir esquecendo"

"Mas eu estou falando a verdade!" exclamei.

"Sei. Eu tenho uma boa ideia até de como será esse _estudo_. Provavelmente envolverá uma cama quentinha, champanhe e Belikov"

Revirei os olhos. "Se estudar com livros com mais de trezentos anos ao menos fosse algo excitante..."

Ele parou. "Que livros?"

Merda. Eu e minha boca grande de novo. "Hm... uns livros sobre a vida de St. Vladimir e Anna que Dimitri e eu conseguimos"

Reconhecimento estampou seu rosto. "Aqueles que tiveram o mesmo laço que você e Lissa partilham?"

Assenti. "Dimitri e eu achamos que Vladimir curou um pouco da loucura de Anna" eu vi o que ele estava prestes a fazer. "Não, você não vai contar para ela"

Ele fez uma carranca. "Eu não vou mais carregar seus segredos sujos por mais tempo, Rose. Ela tem o direito de saber."

"Eu não quero deixá-la preocupada antes da hora. Nós nem sabemos se isso realmente aconteceu"

"Eu não me refiro a só isso"

Eu suspirei, de repente me sentindo cansada mentalmente. "Outra vez não"

Christian enfiou as mãos no bolso. "Olha, eu vou guardar o seu segredo. _Segredos_. Mas eu acho que já está passando da hora de contar pra ela"

"Eu preciso de tempo!" exclamei, me controlando para não dizer isso muito alto. Lissa poderia aparecer a qualquer momento. Eu olhei para ele. "Por favor, me dê um pouco mais de tempo. Preciso organizar minha cabeça e saber como vou contar a ela"

Christian me deu um longo e demorado olhar. "Ok. Mas Rose, não demore mais. Isso pode ser _muito_ pior"

Sim, eu só estava piorando as coisas com essa demora. Lissa ficaria mais furiosa por eu ter enrolado todo esse tempo para contar a ela. Ela acharia que eu não confiava nela.

Eu afastei essa conversa da minha mente e fui até onde Dimitri estava. A árvore ocultava parcialmente seu corpo, mas sua presença era marcante. Como sempre, ele estava usando seu sobretudo de couro, e seu cabelo estava preso. Ele segurava uma bolsa de mantimentos e uma garrafa térmica na outra mão.

"Whoa" eu disse me aproximando mais dele. "Nós vamos para um acampamento ou o quê?"

Eu não consegui enxergar seu rosto naquele momento, mas tive certeza de que havia um daqueles meio sorrisos dele lá. "Não. Mas vamos precisar disso"

Nós então começamos a caminhar, nos afastando cada vez mais do campus. Eu me vi cada vez mais animada com a ideia de estarmos em algum lugar super isolado, sozinhos. "Você ouviu sobre o espetáculo com Stan no almoço?"

"Claro" disse. "Foi impossível ignorar o mau humor de Stan pelo resto do dia. Ele estava tentando convencer Alberta a alterar sua nota. Ele inclusive me procurou, mas eu disse não"

O orgulho na sua voz me animou mais ainda. Eu senti que tinha ganhado asas. "Sério mesmo? Achei que você acharia que eu tinha jogado aquele prato nele de propósito"

Ele riu. "Roza, eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas. Você se defendeu e protegeu seus Moroi, isso que importa. Sobrevivemos às vezes na base do improviso, e você se saiu muito bem. Stan é um de seus menores problemas agora"

Eu estava prestes a retrucá-lo quando eu a vi. Realmente, Stan era um dos meus menores problemas.

Merda, por que eu não tinha notado antes onde seria o nosso local de estudo? Estava tão na cara! Especialmente porque aquele era o lugar ideal para ficarmos sozinhos sem sermos notados. Quer dizer, eu não iria ter problemas em me concentrar porque estaria sozinha com Dimitri.

Eu só teria problemas em me concentrar porque eu estaria sozinha com Dimitri no mesmo lugar onde tínhamos dormido juntos pela primeira vez.

**Então, o que acharam?**

**No próximo capítulo, 2 personagens descobrirão sobre Romitri! E como sou gente boa, vou largar as opções:**  
**a) Lissa & pai da Avery**  
**b) Lissa & Alberta**  
**c) Alberta & Stan**  
**d) Avery & Eddie**  
**e) Eddie & Lissa**  
**f) Jesse & Ralf**

**Me contem a opção de vocês!**

**- Anita**


	9. Chapter 8

**Oi gente!**

**Então, aqui está mais um capítulo... ele tem muita coisa! Espero que gostem ;) Não gostei muito dele, especialmente do final, mas tudo bem!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Nunca esperei estar ali novamente. Não depois de tudo o que passamos. As lembranças das horas que passamos naquela pequena e abandonada cabana me atingiram, e novamente eu me lembrei da sensação de estar em seus braços, da maciez e da urgência de seus lábios nos meus e de como o toque das pontas dos seus dedos alastravam fogo pela minha pele.

Naquele momento, eu senti como se o meu controle e concentração estivessem sendo testados. Eu podia dizer que se a minha sanidade não dependesse daquele maldito diário, aquilo poderia muito bem servir muito bem como um teste. E conhecendo Dimitri, eu sabia que ele faria de tudo para acabar com qualquer possibilidade de tentação. Ele tinha medo, medo do quão pouco era preciso para as coisas esquentarem entre nós.

"Quando você disse sobre ter arrumado um lugar _reservado_, eu achei que você estava se referindo a uma parte da biblioteca ou até mesmo alguma saleta abandonada no meu dormitório"

Ele se virou para ficar na minha frente. Eu nem sequer percebi que tinha parado de andar. "A biblioteca já está fechada, e aquelas saletas sequer tem ao menos uma mesa"

Mordi o lábio. "Você não poderia pedir para manterem a biblioteca aberta? Levando em consideração seu novo status e tudo mais -"

Ele franziu o cenho, e notei que ele estava se divertindo com a minha reação. "Você tem algum problema com esse lugar?" Não. Eu não tinha. O problema não era o lugar, mas sim o que poderíamos fazer ali. E inferno, estar ali só aumentou ainda mais a minha vontade de estar com ele novamente.

Dimitri sentiu minhas emoções. "Nós estamos aqui para _estudar_" ele disse, dando ênfase na última palavra. Eu tinha certeza que aquilo tinha sido um lembrete tanto para ele quanto para mim, ao julgar pela sua voz. Era bom saber que eu não era a única que estava considerando outras coisas.

Nós entramos na cabana, e Dimitri prontamente largou a mochila e a garrafa térmica na mesa para pegar o lampião a querosene. O amanhecer já estava próximo, mas mesmo assim precisávamos de outra fonte de luz até lá.

Eu olhei ao redor, percebendo que ninguém mais tinha entrado ali desde aquela noite. Estava tudo em seu devido lugar: desde as comidas enlatadas no pequeno armário da cozinha até os cobertores da cama. O travesseiro de penas ainda estava lá, com a mesma fronha velha e desgastada. Peguei dois copos de vidro que estavam em cima de uma bandeja de plástico na bancada e levei para a mesa.

Enquanto isso, Dimitri estava tentando acender a lareira. "Não precisa acendê-la, camarada. Acho que estamos bem o suficiente apenas com nossos agasalhos"

"Você tem certeza?"

Assenti. "Absoluta"

Um meio sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. "Eu estava esperando que você falasse isso. Mas, última chance: quer que eu acenda ou não? Porque vai esfriar e os casacos não serão o suficiente"

"Considerando a nossa situação, isso dificilmente vai acontecer" só depois que falei aquelas palavras que percebi o duplo sentido. Merda, mal tínhamos entrado e esse lugar já estava me deixando louca.

Nossos olhares se encontraram por um segundo, e eu percebi que ele também tinha sido bombardeado com as lembranças daquela noite. Ela parecia ter acontecido anos atrás, mas naquele breve olhar eu vi amor, admiração e desejo - era como se eu fosse uma espécie de deusa para ele. Então ele quebrou o contato visual.

"Se você diz" falou ele com um leve dar de ombros. "Só não comece a reclamar depois. Minha _super-resistência _ao frio me fará aguentar, mas você não. Seus dedos irão congelar, seus dentes irão ranger e vê começará a tremer de frio"

Eu sorri. Não apenas porque ele tinha tentado ser engraçado, mas também porque ele estava relaxado apesar de toda essa tensão. Eram raros esses momentos. "Tanto faz, _homem da neve_. Nós dois sabemos que você vai voltar atrás quando isso acontecer" apontei para a mesa. "Agora me mostre o que você andou traduzindo durante a madrugada"

Dimitri se sentou em uma das cadeiras de madeira e eu o segui, sentando na sua frente. Ele abriu a bolsa e puxou o diário junto com uma pasta cheia de papéis. "Eu não consegui traduzir tudo. Mas até onde eu fui, consegui algumas informações interessantes"

Eu peguei a pasta e puxei as folhas que estavam lá dentro. A luz que vinha do lampião me permitiu enxergar o que estava escrito. Enquanto eu me preparava para ler, eu notei que Dimitri tinha voltado com a tradução. Ele estava concentrado, com o rosto sério e os olhos fixos em uma das folhas. Algumas mechas do seu cabelo castanho tinham escapado do rabo de cavalo e caíam no seu rosto. Ele parecia não se incomodar com elas mesmo no meio do seu campo de visão.

Eu senti algo se aquecer dentro de mim. Por deus, ele era lindo demais para seu próprio bem. Muitas vezes eu já tinha visto garotas secando-o com o olhar, mas de uma maneira super discreta porque elas tinham medo dele. Claro, sua reputação e sua figura alta e séria certamente causavam aquela impressão. Mas nesse momento, ele tinha baixado a guarda, e parecia quase tão lindo quanto o Dimitri guerreiro.

Com um suspiro, eu voltei para os papéis.

Dimitri realmente tinha focado só nas partes que mencionavam Anna ou algum tipo de efeito do espírito, pois não haviam descrições muito pessoais da vida de St. Vladimir - aquelas que não falavam do Espírito, ou _dom_ como ele e o padre preferiam falar.

Infelizmente, essas anotações não diziam muita coisa. Claro, havia alguma menção ao espírito como a compulsão e a cura de pequenos ferimentos - e até de um cego. Estava claro que ele e Anna realmente não tinham ideia de que ele era um usuário de Espírito, nem que os dois partilhavam um laço e nem da escuridão que ela absorvia.

"Não" ele disse, colocando a mão no meu braço para que eu não abaixasse as folhas. Sua postura era insistente e ansiosa. "Leia de novo essa última folha"

Eu o fiz. E um trecho me chamou a atenção:

_"Estamos a dois dias de Praga, e Anna apresentou uma melhora considerável desde a morte do Strigoi e a briga com Sir Andrey. Isso é uma notícia mais do que reconfortante, pois além de ela ser a única pessoa capaz de me proteger, Anna é como uma irmã muito querida para mim. Ela era a única pessoa que estava a par de todos os meus problemas, e a única que consegue me entender de verdade. Às vezes eu acho que ela consegue entrar em minha mente por causa dessa facilidade em me ler._

_Sou eternamente grato ao Senhor por ela não demonstrar mais aquele desejo de morte e de vingança. Anna ter desejado essas coisas foi algo completamente não-natural. Pela segunda vez, era como se o mal a tivesse possuído por um momento. Desconfio que o que a afastou dessa escuridão foi o terço de prata que dei a ela de presente algumas noites atrás, depois de confortá-la. É como se aquele terço tivesse o poder de deixa-la lúcida e afastar aquele mal que desejava tomar conta dela. Confortou-me saber que aquele presente que eu tinha dado a ela não tinha sido em vão."_

Eu abaixei a folha e encontrei o olhar de Dimitri, que estava na expectativa. "Você me mostrou isso porque acha que St. Vladimir encantou aquele terço com Espírito, certo?"

Ele assentiu. "Eu presumi que se Lissa consegue criar uma ilusão em um objeto de prata com compulsão –"

"Por que não um talismã de cura com o Espírito?"

"Exato"

O que ele estava me dizendo fazia sentido. Se Lissa e Adrian podiam encantar objetos de prata para criar uma ilusão, por que não criar um talismã de cura? Os requisitos para fazer isso funcionar seriam basicamente os mesmos. O que mudaria seria a magia para a cura, e não para compulsão. Eles podiam fazer isso. E quando eu disse _podiam_, eu me referia mais na teoria do que na prática - infelizmente. Fazer esses talismãs era algo que os dois tinham começado a aprender, algumas semanas atrás. Lissa novamente tinha se destacado, mas mesmo assim ela não tinha se saído muito bem. Ela precisava estar sempre concentrada e reunir muita magia. Por isso, era mais desgastante do que usar o Espírito para curar machucados. E quanto mais desgastante, maior a escuridão que eu absorveria.

"Por que essa cara?" perguntou Dimitri, me tirando dos meus pensamentos. "O que há de errado?"

"Eu não acho que vai dar certo. Se Lissa tentar fazer isso, eu vou absorver mais escuridão. Eu sei o quão exausta ela ficava depois de criar aqueles talismãs"

"E Adrian?"

Eu considerei. "Yeah, acho que ele pode fazer isso. Se ele conseguir ficar totalmente sóbrio nós poderemos ter uma chance."

"Então converse com ele"

Eu o encarei. "Dimitri, é errado pedir isso para ele! Esse tipo de magia exige muito do usuário, e Adrian já tem escuridão o suficiente para lidar" Eu não ia pedir para meus amigos desistirem de parte de sua sanidade para tentarem salvar a minha. Não era justo. Em especial Adrian. Eu tinha quebrado seu coração ao escolher ficar com Dimitri, e mesmo assim ele estava lá me ajudando. Eu não queria explorá-lo mais.

"Vladimir não parecia instável quando encantou aquele terço. E Anna não estava totalmente louca" eu ia argumentar, mas ele me cortou. "E se não precisar de tanta magia assim? Lembre-se de que nós não sabemos disso. Às vezes pode ser até mais fácil para Lissa fazer isso do que ele. Você mesma me disse uma vez que ela era melhor com a cura do que qualquer outra coisa."

"Jesus Cristo!" exclamei, me sentindo irritada de repente. "Você não entendeu que eu não posso pedir isso a ela? É injusto privá-la de usar sua mágica"

Sua expressão ficou dura. "Comparado ao que ela faz com você toda vez que usa magia? Rose, tenho que dizer que essa troca é mais do que justa."

Suas palavras foram como um tapa na minha cara. Eu pensei nessa troca. Era justa. Eu sabia que se pedisse aquilo, ela me ajudaria sem hesitar. Mesmo que o preço fosse abrir mão de todas as coisas boas que ela poderia fazer com o espírito. Lissa queria me ver bem, assim como eu queria mantê-la viva.

Mas era complicado fazer isso. Durante toda a minha vida eu vivi de acordo com o mantra dos guardiões: _Eles vem primeiro_. Eu sempre coloquei a vida e as vontades de Lissa acima das minhas. Como eu poderia deixar isso de lado?

Eu também não estava acostumada a precisar dos outros para resolver meus problemas. Gostava de resolvê-los sozinha, e dando o meu máximo. Eu não gostava de ser dependente. Ser dependente significava ser fraca. Eu não podia ser fraca. Meu futuro não admitia fraquezas.

"Roza" Dimitri disse suavemente. Sua mão cobriu a minha. "Se eu pudesse acabar com toda essa escuridão, eu o faria. Independentemente do preço que precisaria pagar"

"Sabe o que é mais assustador? É que você realmente está falando sério"

"É claro que estou" disse ele, como se minha dúvida tivesse sido ridícula. E tinha.

"Eu espero que isso funcione" eu disse, encarando nossas mãos entrelaçadas. A minha mão era minúscula perto da dele, que era grande e quente, com dedos longos e graciosos - dedos que em outras ocasiões tinham o mais suave dos toques e o maior de todos os poderes. "Eu não quero sair por aí murmurando coisas sem sentido"

"Você não irá" disse ele, firmemente. Nossos olhos se encontraram, e novamente eu vi o quanto ele se importava comigo. Havia tanta determinação e amor naquele olhar... Eu queria me atirar em seus braços para que ele me protegesse de todo esse mal que o espírito estava trazendo para mim. Mas eu não podia. Precisava enfrentar isso. E Dimitri me ajudaria.

Estremeci.

"Você está com frio" apontou ele, sorrindo.

Eu apertei mais o casaco contra o meu corpo. Sim, eu estava com frio. E nem o sol, que tinha nascido fazia algumas horas, estava resolvendo isso. Mas eu não iria deixá-lo saborear essa vitória. "Se você tem alguma tática de sobrevivência esquimó além da lareira, comece a usá-la camarada."

* * *

Eu não estava brincando sobre o teste de matemática no dia seguinte.

Minha incapacidade de entender o significado daquelas expressões gigantescas cheias de números e letras, junto com o sono por cauda da noite anterior certamente me ferraram nesse teste. Se eu não tivesse nota sobrando, eu teria entrado na cabeça de Lissa e colado a prova inteira. Adrian certamente ficaria orgulhoso, já que essa era uma coisa que ele costumava fazer quando estava no ensino médio.

Felizmente, eu não tinha sido a única que tinha me ferrado. Christian também não estava nada feliz com seu desempenho. Só para constar: ele era quase tão _nerd_ quanto Lissa.

"Eu sinto que terei que madrugar estudando aquelas porcarias de polinômios esse final de semana" disse ele, pegando sua mochila do chão. Eu me encostei na porta da sala, que agora estava praticamente vazia por causa do horário do almoço. Ele me lançou um olhar "_Você_ e eu, aliás. Merda. Nem estou acreditando que estudaremos juntos matemática"

Coloquei minha mão no peito. "Eu? Pode esquecer. Sem chance que vou acabar com meu sono de beleza para tentar descobrir o valor de _x _ou seja lá qual for o objetivo daqueles exercícios. Eu já desisti de saber isso há muito tempo"

Ele sorriu sarcasticamente. "Eu não tenho intenção alguma em te deixar dormir"

Cruzei meus braços. "É mesmo? Tente isso e vamos descobrir o quão criativo você é para me pedir para poupar sua vida" O quarto de Christian ficava no quarto andar do dormitório Moroi. E a altura da sacada dele até o chão era considerável.

Nós já estávamos andando pelos corredores quando ele falou. "Eu tenho certeza que você não irá fazer uma coisa des- Oh, hey Jill!"

Eu estava tão distraída que nem vi Jill Mastrano caminhando em nossa direção. Ela prontamente corou quando ouviu Christian chamar seu nome. Jill usava jeans e um suéter verde - que combinavam com seus olhos jade, e seu cabelo castanho estava solto e cheio de cachos. Parecia que ela tinha desistido de tentar domá-los.

"Oi Christian. Oi Rose" ela disse timidamente. Eu geralmente não tinha paciência com pessoas tímidas, mas aquilo deixava Jill mais fofa. Juntando com sua aparência, ela me lembrava uma menininha de dez anos ao invés de catorze. Seus olhos fixaram em Christian. "Acho que consegui mais um recruta"

"Mesmo?" perguntou Christian, sem esconder um breve entusiasmo. Eu estava achando que ele esperava que Jill desistisse das aulas de magia ofensiva, como muitos tinham feito. "Quem é? Espero que seja alguém que realmente esteja com vontade"

"Eu encontro vocês no refeitório, ok?" falei. Jill praticamente deu um pulo e me deu um olhar de desculpas. Ela achava que tinha atrapalhado a conversa entre Christian e eu, mas não era verdade.

Christian levantou a sobrancelha. "Onde você pensa que vai? Até onde eu me lembro, seu turno só acaba depois do jantar"

"Estou morrendo de fome porque não tive tempo de tomar o café da manhã, lembra? Além disso, os guardiões estão focando em outros aprendizes agora. Eu já dei meu show" Pelo menos eu achava que seria assim. A experiência de campo acabava no feriado, então eles deveriam estar testando os outros aprendizes.

"Oh! Eu vi o que você fez com o Guardião Alto ontem. Aquilo foi tão... excitante! Ninguém esperava!" exclamou Jill, com os olhos arregalados em delírio. Uma das coisas que eu tinha notado nela era que ela se empolgava com facilidade. Chegava a ser irritante. "Meus amigos e eu ficamos comentando sobre isso pelo resto do dia. Eles até me perguntaram se você falaria com eles-"

Eu forcei um sorriso. "Claro, claro. Só você mandar eles me procurarem"

Ela então começou a me agradecer a se empolgar mais ainda. Christian, notando minha impaciência, desviou de assunto. Aproveitei a brecha para escapar.

Não encontrei nem Lissa e nem Eddie no refeitório. Eles provavelmente estavam nos alimentadores, já que Lissa preferia tomar sua dose de sangue a essa hora do dia. Então eu fui direto para o balcão e enchi meu prato com todo o tipo de comida que encontrei ali.

"Caramba, Hathaway! Você come mais a cada dia que passa" olhei para o lado me encontrei com um par de olhos azuis turquesa que pertenciam a David Snow. Assim como eu, ele era um dos aprendizes dhampir que estavam no último ano. Ele era amigo de Eddie e Mason no passado, e um ex-namorado. Isso é, se você puder considerar como '_namoro_' algo que durou apenas duas semanas. E apesar de ter durado tão pouco, continuamos a nos dar muito bem.

Eu abri um dos meus melhores sorrisos comedores de homens. "Hey! Uma garota precisa se alimentar para manter as energias"

Ele balançou a cabeça com um sorriso, seus cachos castanho-claro acompanhando o movimento. David tinha uma aparência angelical, e por isso muitos acreditavam que ele era inofensivo. Mas ele não era. David era um dos aprendizes mais letais da turma – ele inclusive tinha derrubado Dimitri em uma das lutas da experiência. "Então guarde parte dessa energia para o jogo de sexta. Eddie e eu conseguimos duas mesas de bilhar. Rodney e seu irmão ficarão aqui durante a páscoa. O pai deles está numa missão na Rússia"

"Proposta tentadora," peguei minha bandeja. "Mas não sei se vou poder, Dave..."

Ele tirou uma mecha do meu cabelo e a enrolou nos dedos. "Por favor tente, Rose. Vamos fazer isso como nos velhos tempos..."

Suspirei e virei de lado para fazer contato visual. Seus olhos brilhavam, esperançosos. Ele parecia um filhote de cachorrinho, e eu tinha que admitir que era impossível dar uma resposta negativa.

"Você e Eddie contra eu e Rodney. O clássico de sempre" ofereceu ele.

Com a mão livre, eu apertei sua bochecha. "Aw, que lindo! Vocês estão com saudades de me verem chutando suas bundas?"

Ele riu e se afastou para pegar uma lata de Coca para mim. "Sim, estamos. E dos seus xingamentos também. Essa escola está precisando ser agitada"

"Vamos ver o que posso fazer" falei com um sorriso. Eu não disse a ele que não poderia ir porque infelizmente eu passaria a páscoa longe da Academia, mas também não aceitei.

Nos despedimos e eu peguei uma mesa no fundo, perto de uma das janelas. Lissa apareceu alguns minutos depois, junto com Eddie. Eu acenei para eles.

"Eu já sei o que você vai falar" falei "Então já vou dizendo: essa foi uma ideia muito, _muito_ruim."

Ela fez uma careta. "Não fique mal humorada. Não é tão ruim assim"

"Eu odeio aquele lugar!"

Lissa abriu despreocupadamente um pacote de biscoitos. "Você só odeia a Corte por causa de Tatiana"

"E até onde eu me lembro, você também" respondi, tomando um longo gole da coca. Cara, eu não estava acreditando que Lissa estava dizendo aquilo. Era como se tivessem feito uma lavagem cerebral nela. "Ou você se esqueceu que ela queria te prender numa coleira e te apresentar como seu bichinho de estimação para o restante da Realeza Moroi?"

Ao invés do meu comentário deixa-la irritada, ele a fez sorrir ainda mais. "Tatiana não estará lá, Rose! Ela passará a páscoa na Romênia. Por que você acha que eu deixei a Avery pedir para irmos lá no feriado?"

"Pouco me importa. Continuo odiando a ideia de passar três dias naquele lugar"

"Desde quando você ficou tão antissocial? Ah deixa, acho que já sei. Christian passou isso pra você"

"Assim como Avery te passou amnésia" rebati. "Sabe, estou começando a achar que vocês duas passam muito tempos juntas. Você precisa se cuidar antes que ela te transforme numa princesa festeira e _amiguinha_ de toda a Realeza de uma vez por todas!"

Os olhos dela faiscaram de raiva. "Ao contrário de você, Avery não tem todo esse mal humor e não me faz fazer o que ela quer. É por isso que gosto de andar com ela."

Eu apenas a encarei, incrédula demais para dizer algo. Ela não tinha dito aquilo. Senti a raiva me inundando, e um monte de respostas igualmente feias presas na minha língua. Mas ao invés de usar alguma delas, eu me levantei com a minha bandeja. "Ótimo. Então vá com ela. Tenham uma ótima e divertida viagem. Aproveitem bem os massagistas e as festas. Só não se esqueça de me mandar um cartão-postal"

"Rose!" exclamou ela também se levantando. Eu vi desespero e medo em seus olhos, assim como arrependimento. "Não faça isso, por favor! Me desculpe!"

Eu respirei fundo e me sentei novamente. Ela também se sentou, e senti alívio passar pela nossa ligação, assim como um monte de pedidos de desculpas. "Eu vou tentar esquecer o que acabou de acontecer, mas isso não significa que eu estou feliz em ter que passar meu feriado no ninho das almofadinhas"

Ela pegou minhas mãos. "Olha, eu vou tentar recompensar isso, prometo!"

"Onde está Adrian?" perguntei, em uma tentativa de mudar a conversa.

"Afogando as mágoas" uma voz disse atrás de mim. Olhei para Avery, e ela sorriu. Meu mau humor piorou. Por que ela tinha que aparecer justamente agora? Ela era a pessoa que eu mais queria evitar hoje.

Não me entendam mal. Por mais que eu gostasse de Avery, eu sentia que ela estava acabando com todos os momentos de privacidade que eu podia ter com Lissa. Eu não conseguia mais conversar com ela direito, muito menos discutir sobre os efeitos que o espírito causava em nós duas. E quando tínhamos esse tempo, Avery sempre aparecia. Era como se ela soubesse desses momentos e aparecesse de propósito apenas para nos atrapalhar.

Eddie sorriu. "O que você fez com ele?"

Avery jogou o cabelo para trás. "Oh, nada. Só tivemos uma discussãozinha ontem a noite."

Pelo tom de voz dela, eles deveriam ter feito algo antes da discussão. Uma parte de mim se sentiu incomodada ao ver que Adrian e ela estavam tendo um caso. Eu não tinha dúvidas, pois os flertes já diziam isso. _E sim_, uma parte de mim admitiu, _eu estava com ciúmes_. Eu tinha me acostumado com Adrian flertando descaradamente comigo e de ter sua atenção. Mas eu não ia brigar com Avery por causa disso. Afinal, Adrian tinha que seguir em frente e encontrar alguém.

Mesmo que esse alguém pudesse ser Avery.

* * *

Eu me encostei na parede preguiçosamente e olhei para as carnes que Christian tinha acabado de colocar na mesa.

"Então, o que temos para hoje? Bife ou um super bolinho de carne?"

Christian nem teve tempo de me responder, pois nesse momento eu ouvi meu nome sendo chamado.

"Senhorita Hathaway" Olhei para trás e vi a professora se aproximando de nós. Seu olhar em mim estava sério, e pude ver que ela estava um tanto impaciente. "A Guardiã Petrov está exigindo sua presença em seu escritório imediatamente"

Christian me lançou um olhar sarcástico. "O que você aprontou dessa vez? Sufocou Jesse e Ralf com um travesseiro enquanto dormiam?"

Eu reprimi o impulso de atirar aquele pedaço de carne na cara dele. "Claro que não." Não fazia ideia dos motivos que levaram Alberta a me chamar no meio de uma aula. E pela cara da professora, não era algo bom. Eu provavelmente só veria Christian de novo no jantar. Lancei um rápido olhar em sua direção. "Tome cuidado para não se cortar durante a minha ausência. Eu não quero perder nota por sua culpa"

Um guardião estava na porta, me esperando. Ele estava beirando os trinta, e tinha uma aparência um tanto familiar. Mas infelizmente eu não conseguia lembrar do seu nome. Ele me escoltou até o prédio dos guardiões, sem dizer nada.

Alberta estava esperando por mim em seu escritório, que ficava no prédio administrativo dos guardiões. E quando o guardião que me acompanhava abriu a porta, eu fiquei surpresa ao ver que ela não estava sozinha: Dimitri também estava lá, sentado em uma cadeira de couro preto.

"Que bom que você resolveu se juntar a nós, Rose." Ela tinha se levantado enquanto eu me aproximava. Sua expressão estava séria, o que significava que algo tinha acontecido. Mas mesmo assim eu me senti um tanto privilegiada por ela ter usado o meu primeiro nome. "Sente-se. Estávamos esperando por você"

Olhei para Dimitri, buscando alguma explicação para tudo aquilo. Mas seu rosto estava com aquela máscara de guardião que ele usava, e seus olhos estavam inexpressivos. Meu desespero aumentou.

Eu me sentei na outra cadeira, que ficava ao lado da dele, e aproveitei para dar uma breve olhada no local. Era sério e prático, com um estilo que me lembrava o militar. Exatamente como Alberta. Os móveis eram escuros e modernos, contrastando com a parede branca. Então eu me arrumei e me preparei para o interrogatório.

"Bom, acredito que você já saiba o motivo pelo qual foi chamada aqui" ela disse, se inclinado na minha direção. "E também acredito que não há necessidade de prolongar toda essa conversa, certo?"

Não, eu não sabia o motivo de ter sido chamada na sala dela. Mas eu tinha a impressão de que se eu perguntasse isso, Alberta só ficaria mais furiosa. "Certo"

Ela juntou as mãos. "Ótimo. Então irei direto ao ponto: vocês ferraram tudo"

Durante toda a minha vida, eu nunca tinha ouvido Alberta usar palavrões. Se ela tinha feito isso, era porque a coisa realmente estava feia. Muito feia. E eu continuava sem entender, embora houvesse uma parte dentro de mim sussurrando que eu sabia sobre o que se tratava.

Minha curiosidade enfim me venceu. "Eu, hum... não sei do que você está falando"

Ela parecia descrente. "Não? Então vou refrescar um pouco a sua memória: você certamente se aborreceu e muito ontem quando aqueles dois estudantes, Jesse e Ralf, andaram espalhado por aí sobre você e o Guardião Belikov supostamente estarem romanticamente envolvidos"

Ah, então é sobre isso – eu pensei, me sentindo aliviada. Menos mal. Pelo menos ela não acreditava que isso era verdade. Eu estava prestes a respirar aliviada quando encontrei seus olhos azuis. Eles me disseram que ela sabia sobre Dimitri e eu.

Oh meu bom deus, isso não era nada bom. Já era ruim o suficiente Adrian e Christian saberem, mas a capitã dos guardiões... Bem isso, era um desastre. Era o fim da linha. Merda, aquilo era um escândalo para alguém como ela. Alberta certamente iria nos punir por ter violado o protocolo dos guardiões. E eu não duvidava que as coisas ficariam ainda mais feias para Dimitri.

E para ela ter tanta certeza sobre isso, só se o próprio Dimitri tivesse contado para ela antes de eu chegar aqui.

Eu o encarei, ainda em choque. "Você contou para ela!"

"Dimitri nunca me disse nada" corrigiu Alberta. "Eu descobri por conta própria"

Hoje definitivamente era o dia em que todos decidiram surpreender Rose Hathaway. "Como?"

Ela bufou. "Vocês dois não são exatamente os mestres em esconderem suas emoções. Claro, vocês podem ter conseguido esconder isso de praticamente toda a escola, mas depois daquele ataque, muita gente começou a suspeitar. E a maioria descartou essa opção porque acham que a ideia é absurda"

"Mas não para você"

Alberta balançou a cabeça. "Não. Não para mim. E eu já sabia muito antes disso. Quando vi a maneira que vocês dois agiam um perto do outro e o quanto Dimitri se importava com você, eu comecei a suspeitar." Seu olhar foi para Dimitri, e ela sorriu. "Afinal, nenhum professor se preocupa tanto com um aluno a ponto de quase perder a cabeça e largar o dever para procura-lo. Tampouco fica tão aliviado ao ver que ele tinha sobrevivido, mas ao mesmo tempo tão preocupado e tão devastado por ver que sua pupila estava frágil emocionalmente"

Eu soube imediatamente de qual episódio ela se referia: de quando Christian e eu tínhamos fugido para buscar Mason e os outros em Spokane, e acabamos sendo sequestrados por Strigoi. Eu tinha visto pelo laço o quão desesperado Dimitri tinha estado para nos encontrar, e quão frustrado por não ter encontrado nenhuma pista. Mas acima de tudo, eu lembrei do quão aliviado e preocupado ele ficou quando me encontrou jogada no chão com aquela espada. Ele temia que qualquer coisa poderia acabar me quebrando, já que eu estava em um profundo estado de choque.

Arrisquei um olhar para Dimitri, e vi que ele não estava nem um pouco chocado com a revelação de Alberta. Era como se ele já soubesse que ela iria dizer aquilo. Diabos, claro que ele sabia! Agora que ela revelou saber disso há muito tempo, eu não tinha dúvidas de que ela o tinha interrogado.

Afinal, além de ela ser sua superior, Alberta era uma das poucas pessoas que Dimitri confiava e que tinha se aproximado de verdade. Na maioria das vezes ele quase sempre estava com ela, trocando alguma ideia. Eles eram amigos, e tinham uma relação parecida com a de uma mãe e filho – eu não dizia isso apenas porque Alberta era trinta anos mais velha que ele, mas sim porque ela o instruía.

E eu gostava dela. De verdade. Ela era um exemplo a ser seguido, visto que ela era uma das poucas guardiãs mulheres que realmente levavam o dever a sério. Alberta era durona, e sempre fazia a cosia certa.

E foi por esse motivo que engoli em seco antes de fazer a próxima pergunta. Nosso futuro dependia daquela resposta. "Você vai reportar isso para o diretor?"

Ela tomou uma respiração profunda, e ficou pensativa por um momento. "Não. Mas também não vou manter isso em segredo para sempre. Vocês terão que assumir publicamente depois da formatura. Isso é" sua expressão se tornou desaprovadora. "Se vocês não o fizerem antes. Não tenho o direito e nem motivos para condenar a relação de vocês dois, por mais que ela tenha sido proibida até algumas semanas atrás. Mas tenho o direito de desaprovar o comportamento de vocês em público"

"Se você estiver falando sobre o que Jesse e Ralf fizeram –"

Ela me cortou. "Sim, é exatamente sobre isso. Vocês não deveriam ter demonstrando seus afetos em público."

Eu quase pulei da cadeira. "Mas nós não fizemos nada disso! Nem muito perto um do outro nós ficamos! Tínhamos ido pedir livros do padre para estudarmos sobre o Espírito"

"Rose está dizendo a verdade" Dimitri disse. Alberta fez um sinal para que ele continuasse. "Nós tínhamos ido conversar com o padre porque ele tinha informações que nos ajudariam a entender mais sobre os efeitos do Espírito. A irmã de Ralf Sarcozy nos viu e decidiu contar para o irmão. Você sabe que ele e Jesse Zeklos tiverem problemas com Rose algumas semanas atrás. E já não era novidade que eles estavam ávidos para se vingarem da surra que ela deu neles. A irmã de Ralf deu a eles uma oportunidade e eles a aproveitaram" ele pausou, meio que pensando em suas próximas palavras. Ele parecia até um pouco embaraçado "O que eles não sabem é que parte daquela mentira é verdade"

"E vão continuar desconhecendo ela depois da punição que receberam" ela disse. Novamente eu fiquei surpresa, e chateada por não estar a par dos acontecimentos. "Entretanto, isso não muda meu julgamento. Eu não me importo que vocês estejam envolvidos romanticamente, mas não quero que isso cause problemas e destrua o futuro de vocês dois. Especialmente o de Rose"

A bronca dela fazia sentido. Minha reputação lá fora já era escandalosa, se soubessem que eu estava envolvida com meu professor antes de estar guardando Lissa, seria mil vezes pior. Tatiana teria mais razões para escolher outro guardião para guardar Lissa no meu lugar.

Alberta nos liberou mais tarde, mas não antes de cochichar algo no ouvido de Dimitri. Ele apenas assentiu, e respondeu algo que foi baixo demais para que eu conseguisse ouvir.

Nós saímos do prédio, ainda com aquele clima constrangedor pairando no ar. Quando estávamos em uma área mais segura, eu olhei para Dimitri. "Alberta acabou de nos dar uma bronca como se fôssemos dois adolescentes que acabaram de pichar o muro da escola?"

Ele não respondeu de imediato. "Talvez sim, talvez não. O fato é que ela estava certa sobre uma coisa -"

Não deixei que ele terminasse a frase. Eu me movi para ficar na sua frete, pânico tomando conta de mim. Eu sabia exatamente quais seriam suas próximas palavras. "Não. Não se atreva a falar isso." Eu agarrei seus braços. "Você prometeu que continuaríamos juntos"

"Rose"

"Jesse e Ralf estavam tentando me atingir. Eles nem sabiam o que estavam falando" respondi, me aproximando mais dele. Na hora eu fui nocauteada com o cheiro da sua loção pós-barba. "Você mesmo disse isso para Alberta"

Ele respirou fundo e abaixou a cabeça, de modo que nossos rostos ficaram nivelados. Então aqueles profundos olhos castanhos perfuraram os meus. "Eu não vou voltar atrás da minha decisão, Roza. Mas eu acho que deveríamos tomar mais cuidado"

Aliviada demais para conter minhas emoções, eu coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto e o beijei. Aquilo o pegou completamente desprevenido, mas ele retribuiu o beijo com fervor. Era um beijo cheio de amor, alívio e cheio de promessas. Um beijo que acabou com todas as minhas dúvidas a respeito da nossa relação.

E de repente foi como se tivessem enfiado uma faca no meu coração, e torcido ela. Eu ofeguei com a dor, e fui atacada por um redemoinho de emoções contrárias as que eu sentia. Mas não havia nenhum corte no meu peito. Percebi que aquelas emoções não eram minhas, mas de Lissa.

Eu olhei bem a tempo de vê-la se virando para correr. Mas eu não podia fazer nada.

O estrago já estava feito.

* * *

**Então, o que acharam? Gostaram da Alberta descobrindo sobre eles? **

**E agora ferrou tudo com a Lissa descobrindo também, né? **

**Se alguém estiver lendo aqui, por favor deixe um review! Eu não mordo :3**

**- Anita**


End file.
